


Опасные связи

by Shantana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Dirty Talk, Disciplinary Spanking, Drama, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Fiction, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Inexperience, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantana/pseuds/Shantana
Summary: Его жизнь меняется слишком стремительно. Еще вчера замкнутый домашний мальчик, оказывается в детдоме под прицелом банды чертей и навязчивым вниманием Гуся.





	1. Пес

**Author's Note:**

> История однобокая, ведь почти вся она - это пов главного героя, многие мысли других останутся за кадром. гг. подросток ему 16, так что текст в простом часто разговорном изложении изобилующий матом) ну какая жизнь, такой текст))) встречаются штампы)

 

****

**ЧАСТЬ I. ПРИНЦЕССА В БЕДЕ.**

  


_если ты кого-то очень сильно любишь - сломай его дух,  
чтобы у него никогда не было воли уйти от тебя_

  
  
**1\. ПЕС  
** Дима.  
  
Щенок спрятался от снежной мороси и людей в закоулке между мусорными контейнерами. Пахло там видимо вкусно, поэтому иногда он поднимал морду и поскуливал, касаясь железного бока. Кривая тяжелая крышка закрывалась не плотно. И как по мне, так воняло обычным запахом помойки. Хорошо ли в таком случае иметь собачий нюх?   
Я приподнял крышку и заглянул в нутро. Фонари находились поодаль, не давая ничего толком разглядеть. Что этот пес там унюхал, мне не найти. Я наклонился и взял щенка на руки. Грязно-мокрый и отощавший симпатяга весил немного. Приподняв заново металлическую крышку, я закинул щена внутрь. Пускай сам раскапывает нужное. Теперь он словно в домике, спрятан от мокрого снега. Воздух поступает, может и еды найдет. А я вернусь сюда через час, другой, чтобы его вытащить. Ведь пока он не плохо устроен, в отличие от меня.   
  
Меня зовут Дима, и с недавних пор я живу в детском приюте. Еще удачно попал, есть места и похуже. Надзиратели, то есть воспитатели, особо не придираются. Главное - соблюдать установленный порядок. Мы посещаем обычную школу и целых полдня после предоставлены сами себе. Ужин в семь. Не успел - сам виноват - оставайся голодным. В девять закрываются входные двери. Отбой в десять, и если не найдут после в кровати, то жди проблем. Для начала - ограничат выход в город, только в школу и обратно. Продолжишь неумно себя вести, отправят в больничку. А после нее можно и в коррекционку загреметь. Там попрощаешься со свободой надолго. Могут и в восемнадцать не отпустить. Переведут в дурдом и все дела. Поэтому лучше слушаться, избегать проблем и учиться.   
  
Мне, например, даже дважды в месяц по выходным разрешено навещать маму. Психологи считают, что наши встречи способствуют положительной динамике. Не знаю, пить она все равно не бросила, как я не умолял. Сперва задевало сильно, не редко по ночам в подушку давился слезами. Пацаны не дразнили, многие из них были на моем месте. Отказников с рождения, по крайне мере здесь, намного меньше. Но большинство в приют попадают пораньше. Думаю, так тяжелее. Чем младше дети, тем нужнее мамы.   
  
Хотя мамы тоже бывают разные.   
Моя просто пьет. Раньше она с дядей Геной жила. Выпивали они частенько, но по-тихому. Дядя Гена всё по первой жене убивался. А мамка его жалела. На этой почве, кажется, и сошлись. Я тогда сам малой был и папки совсем не знал. Дядя Гена сперва к нам приходил, но не оставался. Приносил еду и мне сладости. А через год они с мамкой поженились. Дядя Гена остался жить в нашей двушке. Сказал, что его дом записан на сына. Тот из армии открытку прислал, поздравил батю и пожелал счастья. Дядя Гена много о нем рассказывал. Всегда утверждал, что теперь у меня есть брат больший и сильный. Крепкий мужик. Но брата я так и не увидел.   
  
Денис по контракту служил, когда дядю Гену зарезал собутыльник. Я тоже тогда пострадал. Провалялся в больничке месяц. Пропустил похороны, увольнительную Дениса на трое суток и всё расследование. А мать после совсем по-черному запила. Вот социальная служба и постановила, что дома для меня не надлежащие условия содержания. Можно подумать в приюте они лучше. Хорошо, что надо только пару лет продержаться. А лучше в учагу поступить и свалить в общагу. Но для этого нужно хорошо учиться. Тогда соцкуратор выберет тебя и определит: где и на кого тебе учиться. На каких специальностях найдутся места, туда и всунут. Само собой они совсем не престижные. Да и не каждое училище приютских возьмет, мы же не домашние детки. Нас ведь содержать надо. Поэтому дорога приютским только туда, где найдется другой куратор. Шансов мало, но хоть какие-то. Паспорта то наши в директорском сейфе лежат. Никуда не свалишь для поступления.   
  
Все было бы не так плохо, если бы не черти. Шестеро старших пацанов, двоим выпускаться этим летом, остальным в следующем году. Главный - Митяй, его кореш Серый и их сподручные - Череп, Гусь, Кабан и Шпала. Вот от кого житья нет. Особенно девчонкам. Хотя некоторые дуры сами рады связаться с этими бандитами. Типа королевами ходят. Только недолго. У Митяя, говорят, вообще телка на стороне есть. Домашняя девочка. Приютским не тягаться. Зато наши покорнее ноги расставляют. А куда денешься? Пожалуешься воспитателям? Проблемы никому не нужны. Всё замнут, чтобы не создавать ЧП в области. В крайнем случае - упрячут в психушку. И это понятно. Ведь всем еще жить здесь. А неблагополучные утырки общаются между собой, выпустились они из приюта или проживают дома. Бродят своими стаями, периодически забиваясь друг с другом. Не нам, простым ребятам, с ними сталкиваться. Поэтому приходится лучше прятаться и бегать. Ну или уметь драться.   
  
А меня в старой школе девчонки эльфом называли. Не знаю, на какого эльфа я был похож, на Леголаса вроде не тянул. Хотя белобрысые волосы, зеленые глаза и худощавость мелкой фигуры в чем-то с ним совпадали. Но я не такой ловкий как сказочный красавчик. Меня с первого удара выносить можно, болевой порог низкий. Мутный тогда чуть не убил. Ну а после того как я вышел в окно, благо первый этаж, шрамов на мне. Как там: «Шрамы - украшение мужчин?» Вот весь в украшениях, ага.  
  
После больницы пришлось даже пару месяцев лечебную гимнастику выполнять, чтобы малость перекошенным не остаться. Я бы точно забил на всю эту аэробику, не до того было, но все предписания в приютский медблок передали. Соскочить не удалось, пришлось ходить и делать. Не хотел, чтобы психологи докопались, от них и до препаратов недалеко. Нет. Всегда лучше обойтись без лишнего внимания. Но не судьба. В медчасти меня Гусь и приметил, когда я на коврике корчился.  
  
До этого меня мало замечали. Я всегда сторонился людей и здесь ни с кем особо не общался, кроме палатных пацанов. Серой тенью ходил в толстовке с капюшоном, скрывая выбритую черепушку. При падении умудрился башкой знатно приложиться. Вот и сбрили волосы для датчиков всяких. Конечно, они потом отрастали. И никто не заставлял их заново сбривать. Но сам не хотел походить на себя прежнего. А позже более веская причина нашлась - раз в месяц машинкой оболваниваться в ноль.  
Я пришел к нужному дому, поднялся на второй этаж и позвонил в квартиру. 

\- Привет, баб Маш. Что сегодня нужно? 

Она - инвалид, в магазин сходить целая проблема. А соседки такие же бабки, как и она. По закону им социальная служба помогать должна. Но те не часто навещают своих подопечных. Вот мы взаимовыгодно друг друга и выручаем. Без паспорта хрен куда трудоустроишься. Да только не каждому бабки деньги доверят. За меня замолвила словечко соседка наша в поликлинике. Баба Нина тогда и ментов со скорой вызвала. Я у нее частый гость. А в дозволенные выходные иногда и ночую. В нашей квартире не редко какая-то алкашня тусуется. Порой стремно там оставаться, тем более после пережитого.

\- Хорошо как ты зашел, Дим. Непогода сегодня такая весь день, думала не придешь. А в магазин надо. И Петровна так еще просила на ее долю купить. Вот держи это — Петровны, а это мне купишь.  
Она отдала мне две бумажки и полезла за деньгами. Я не торопился. В квартире - тепло и сухо, на улице снег с дождем. То сыпет, то капает. Да плюс ветер. Гадство, а не зима. Но взял деньги и потопал снова на выход. Хорошо, Магнит не очень далеко. Побродил по магазину, не торопясь. Картошку постарался выбрать. Затарился на два больших пакета. Допер их обратно на второй этаж. Баба Маша чаем напоила с печеньем. Дальше коридора с кухней ни разу не ходил. Она бабка приветливая, но может, стесняется. Я предлагал ей помощь с уборкой, так она сразу отказалась. Говорит, самой делать нечего целый день в квартире. Хотя она вяжет. Потом отдает готовое другим бабулькам, что ходят торговать. Петровне той дочь вроде помогает, а у бабы Маши алкаш сын. Карьера многих в нашем городе, особенно в заводском районе. Он с ней не живет к счастью. Целыми днями где-то пропадает, но иногда заходит выпросить денег.  
  
Ладно попил, согрелся, пора и обратно двигать. Сегодня с удовольствием бы совсем никуда не ходил. Завис на весь день бы в библиотеке после школы, чем в холодину такую по улицам шлындать. Так и заболеть не долго. Но бабкам пообещал зайти в начале этой недели. И слово надо держать, а то еще кого-нибудь найдут, если на меня не станут полагаться. Тем более часто их навещать не приходится. Так то они по мелочи друг дружку выручают. А я как основной носильщик. Бабка Нина - мой связист. Мобильник то оплачивать — лишних денег нет. Да и пропила его давно мать, хоть он из дешевых был. Ну а я подрабатываю по мелочи, где только могу. На площади возле палаток. С бабками вот суечусь. Но больше всего люблю проводить время в собачьем приемнике. Только там денег не платят.  
  
Первая моя собака — двортерьер бабы Нины. Мелкая рыже-коричневого окраса псина радовалась мне не меньше, чем я ей. Не знаю, почему мама всегда была против собак, как не упрашивал, она ни в какую не соглашалась. Только раз я притащил найденыша и спрятал у себя в комнате. Мы еще без дяди Гены жили. Она его обнаружила и тут же выпустила в окно. Даже не стала выходить из дома. Пес не пострадал, зато я дичайше испугался и обрыдался. Мой мир впервые раскололся. Я захотел ударить маму. Как она могла быть настолько жестокой? Может, она так же выкинет и меня, если я. У меня случилась страшная истерика. Я никак не мог успокоиться. И трясся от ужаса случившегося, когда уже не мог плакать. Больше домой я никого не притаскивал. Ни кошек, ни собак, ни рыбок. Бегал к бабе Нине, чтобы выгулять Джульку. После ее сменил Дымок — серо-черный пудель. А сейчас у нее живет такса — Фрида. Причем бабулька никогда собак не покупала и на улице не подбирала. Все от каких-то знакомых забирала. Дальних и близких. Вот так одни заводят, другие воспитывают.  
  
Приют для брошенных собак я отыскал после четырнадцати. У нас во дворе жил пес Муха. Никому не мешал, если честно. Я ему и ошейник достал, чтобы не подумали, что он беспризорный. Однажды он пропал. Пса так и не нашел, зато я узнал адресок частного собачьего приемника. Поначалу приезжал сюда раз или два в месяц. А теперь зачистил - навещаю родственные души. Помогаю всем, чем могу. Убрать, вычистить, расчесать, отмыть. Привожу еды на все заработанные деньги. Собаки меня любят. Не все так сразу. Некоторые иногда по первой, бывают, огрызаются.  
  
Кстати, о собаках. Заглянул в мусорный бак и достал щенка. Как я и думал, в такую погоду никому до помойки дела нет. Жаль, в собачий приемник сегодня уже поздно ехать. И в подъезд не спрячешь, запросто выкинут обратно. Придется идти к Василию. Наш сторож приютский и по совместительству дворник, слесарь и маляр. А что поделать? Мужики в интернате большая редкость. Неплохой мужик за полтинник уже и не квасит как многие, с этим хоть повезло.  


\- Дядя Вась, приютите до завтра, — протянул я жалобно, отловив того дымящего на крыльце.

\- Димка, опять блохастика притащил, и где ты шастаешь по такой погоде?

\- А я к бабушке ходил и на обратном пути, представляете, в помойке нашел. Что за придурок прям так выбросил?

\- Один выбросил, другой подобрал — по-доброму усмехнулся в усы дядька. — Ладно, пошли, но завтра заберешь.

\- Да сразу после школы, — твердо заверил я, шагая за мужиком к подсобке во дворе, где хранились грабли, метлы и куча других нужных вещей. Там накрыли тряпицей пару покрышек, определив, где щенку спать, и вышли, закрывая дверь на замок.

\- Гляди, не вытерпит до утра, убирать сам будешь. Я после шести открою, коль убежит, не вини.

\- Конечно, дядя Вась, о чем разговор? Без проблем всё вычищу.

\- Ладно, беги на ужин. Опоздаешь еще, — поторопил он меня, а сам отстал, снова закуривая.

\- Спасибо, завтра сразу же после школы.

\- Беги, беги! — сурово перебил мужик мои повторные заверения. 

Так что я драпанул, а он во дворе остался. 

Наш детдом небольшой, и слава богу. Всего четыре этажа из кирпича. На первом - раздевалка, классы труда и творчества, большая библиотека, администрация. На втором живут и учатся малыши. На третьем - пацаны, на четвертом - медблок и девчонки. В отдельном серо-бетонном блоке, что соединен с основным зданием - столовка с кухней, прачечная и душевые, небольшой зал и тренажерка на третьем.

При входе часы показывали семь. Я по быстрому сбросил куртку, переобулся и побежал к столовой. Возле раковин — народу мало. Малышня то ужинает в шесть. Это у них строго: попарно построиться, обязательно всем вымыть ручки, потом за стол. За нами, подростками, никто не ходит. И никаких построений.  


В столовой на раздаче взял гречку с котлетой, пару кусков черного и чай. При проверках всегда ругают за найденную еду в тумбочках, но мы всё равно таскаем. Вдруг кто голодный не успеет на ужин, сможем хоть хлебом подкормить. Еще нам полагаются фрукты на полдник. Но его отменили. Зато по утрам выдают яблоко вместе с напитком и бутербродом. А в школе мы завтракаем и обедаем.  
Пока старшие ужинают, малышня купается. После восьми - наше время. Пацаны долго не плескаются в отличие от девчонок, поэтому те последние занимают помещение. Вообще-то душевых две: малая и большая. Справа и слева, в середине общая раздевалка. За ней, если пройти через парилку помывочных, находится пара закрывающихся кабин для персонала. В них удобно прятаться. Они в закутках располагаются. Если кто заглянет в душевые, никак не заметит, есть там люди или нет. 

На ночь все помещения запираются. Столовка и душевые - на ключ. В спальнях - замок, и на каждом этаже обязательно дежурит воспитатель. У девчонок иногда медсестра остается. Только надзиратели спустя час, как правило, собираются на втором у малышни посудачить да телик смотреть. 

Всё. С этажа на этаж перебраться, как нечего делать. При нужде можно даже в душевые попасть после отбоя. Были бы ключ и желание. В столовку пробраться тяжелей, она то на первом этаже, сторож может услышать или заметить возню. Но и он иногда заглядывает на второй к малышам, только долго там не рассиживается.

Когда надзиратели уходят, стены палат никого не спасают. Только прячут от дурных взглядов. Лежишь и мечтаешь, чтобы не увидел - не вспомнил. И гадаешь: пронесет или нет? Но не в моем случае.

\- Крысеныш, — Гусь вальяжно заходит к нам в спальню — На место.

Я давно не раздеваюсь, укладываясь в кровать. Бесполезно. Все равно поднимут. А скакать перед этими гоблинами в одних трусах боязно. Хочется прикрыться одеждой как можно больше, чтобы хоть за ней спрятаться от их оценивающих взглядов. Только даже о тапочках стоит позабыть. В чем застали, в том и огребешь. Сначала оставался в футболке и трениках. Но лишенные возможности таскать меня за волосы, утырки стали хватать за нее. Намотают ворот на кулак и вперед. Теперь хожу только в штанах с голым торсом и босой. Гусю нравится. Опускаюсь перед ним на четвереньки. 

\- Хороший пёся, — довольно треплет меня по ушам. — У меня для тебя подарочек.

Пугаюсь. Впереди выходные, в субботу у меня днюха, ради такого повода договорился с директрисой об уходе завтра домой. Поэтому стараюсь сейчас не нарваться. Но черт знает, что эта тварь придумала.

\- Пойдем! — командует он. Эти зрители ему не нужны.

  
Ковровая дорожка в коридоре привычно немного колет колени, пока я ползу за ним в другую палату.  
Заселение на этажах слева направо. В левом крыле от лестницы сопляки, в конце правого — наши избранные. В их логове сегодня только Кабан. Лежит на постели в наушниках и ногой жирной дрыгает.  


\- О-о-о, лизун! — поприветствовал он меня. — У меня как раз ботинки грязные.

\- Но-но, не обижай моего пёсю, — вступился Гусь. — Он просто очень ласковый. Да, Крысеныш? — и протянул ко мне руку. Я принялся усердно вылизывать ему фаланги. Сухая обветренная морозом кожа, заусенцы, крепкие костяшки. Перчатки придурки не носили, всегда готовые подраться.

\- Ты сегодня радуешь папочку, — жесткие пальцы схватили и оттянули мою нижнюю губу. — И не показываешь зубки. Достойно награды. Все равно я тебе пообещал уже подарок. Он прошел к своей тумбочке возле окна и достал что-то из ящика. Сел на рядом стоящую кровать, закинув подушку под спину и позвал меня: 

\- К ноге!

Я подполз, и он снова поощрительно потрепал меня за ушами, а потом раскрыл кулак, показывая спрятанное в нем.

Ошейник!

Мне?

Пфе. После веревки, на которой меня таскал этот урод около трех месяцев, этой мягкий ошейник совсем не пугает. 

Гусь выжидательно смотрел за моей реакцией и, не получив ее, разозлился:

\- Чего замер? Где благодарность?

Поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Думал, ты сам мне оденешь.

Я протянул руку к кожаной полоске, но он снова зажал кулак.

\- Ты прав! — Гусь довольно улыбнулся — Конечно, сам.

Нацепив мне украшение, он полюбовался на дело рук своих, крутя моей башкой вправо и влево.

\- Красота! Правда, Кабан?

-Стопудово! — откликнулся тот с койки напротив. 

\- Ладно, Крысеныш, заслужил.

Гусь встал и подошел к окну. Открыв фрамугу, вытащил вывешенный на улицу небольшой черный пакет. Достал из тумбочки внизу тарелку и положил в нее брикет мороженного! Ух ты! 

\- Хочешь его?

Я кивнул.

\- Дурак, что собаки делают, выпрашивая вкусняшку? Виляют хвостом. Давай, покрути жопой.

Повертев задницей, добился поставленной на пол тарелки.

\- Хомячь, животное, — снисходительно разрешил гамадрил.  
По имени Костя его никогда никто не называл. Кто мог, использовали кличку, остальные обращались - Гусев. Фамилия ему подходила на все сто. Вздорная серо-пегая тварь любила ко всем цепляться. Не так здоровый, как Кабан, Гусь обладал крепко сбитой фигурой, и мог устроить разборки на ровном месте. А Кабан - тупая гора мяса по ошибке названая Виталиком - всегда ходил вместе с ним. 

Я старался есть аккуратно, но без рук и ложки, все равно изгваздался. Обо мне на время позабыли, перетирая о своих делах. Ждали Шпалу. Тот снова пропадал у баб. 

Гусь часто косился в мою сторону, но не трогал и никак не комментировал увиденное. Когда я вылизал тарелку, он шагнул ко мне и наклонившись, приподнял за подбородок лицом к себе. Да. Нос, щеки, подбородок — в разводах молока. Я хотел бы вытереться рукой, но замер выжидая его действий.  


\- Какой ты не аккуратный, пёся, — он провел пальцем по моей щеке, стирая белый след, и облизнул его. — Хочешь, я тебя теперь вылижу? Снова этот нездоровый блеск в грозовых глазах. Вот чего я действительно боюсь. Не очередных издевательств и побоев. А когда он так удушающее-жадно смотрит на меня. Я отшатнулся, плюхнувшись на задницу. 

\- Нет? — скривился от моей реакции — Тогда пошли мыться. Просунув пальцы под ошейник, потащил из палаты в туалет. В коридоре повстречали Черепа, выходящего из палаты старшаков. 

\- Готовы? — он окинул нашу композицию брезгливым взглядом. — Чем вы занимаетесь?

\- Расслабься, — бросил Гусь. — Время еще есть.

Череп хмыкнул, и мы потащились в туалет напротив.  


\- Какую умывальню предпочитаешь? — издевательски щедро Гусь махнул рукой в сторону сортиров. — Или мне выбрать самый грязный для тебя? 

Я шустро потрусил к первой кабинке возле окна, надеясь, что там не засрано. Обошлось. 

\- Ну ладно, ныряй, — соблаговолила тварь. 

Знаю, что все равно макнут, но сам опустить туда голову не могу. Смотрю на мудака и хочется невозможного. 

\- Помочь? — участливо интересуется он и опускает лапу на мой затылок, вдавливая голову к самому дну, нажимает спуск. Вода заливает всё: уши, лицо, шею, не позволяя дышать. Не произвольно дергаюсь, пытаясь отстраниться. Не позволяет, крепко держит. Бак опустел. Дышу краем рта, стараясь не вдохнуть сортирную лужу. Меньше сопротивления - меньше злобы. Не трепыхаюсь, жду следующей порции воды. 

\- Ты там не утоп, Крысеныш? — заботливо-издевательски интересуется Гусь. Молчу. Его рука всё так же твердо давит на затылок. Слышу, как открывается окно и чиркает спичка. Череп закурил. Скучно ему, наверное. Но ведь наблюдает. Зачем? Нравится смотреть на унижения? Жилисто-крепкий азиат, самый мелкий из них, но метит сменить Митяя с Серым, когда они уйдут. Кто станет его правой рукой? Гусь? Шпала? Кабан? Он больше со старшаками крутится, чем с этим трио. Бачок уже полон, и на меня снова выливается содержимое. 

\- Хватит? Как думаешь, Череп?

\- Смотря чего добиваешься, — серьезно замечает тот.

\- Умыть хотел, — отвечает этот дебильный и широко улыбается.

Меня отпускают, позволяя сесть.

\- Смотри на меня.

Открываю глаза и поднимаю лицо вверх. 

\- Ну так лучше, пёся? — вопросительно подытоживает. Будто бы я выбираю. Кивает, соглашаясь с самим собой. — Видишь, какой я заботливый. Благодари, — снова протягивает мне свою лапу. Целую несколько раз, пока он не отстраняется.

\- Надеюсь, ты закончил. — Череп выкидывает окурок в окно. — Пошли. 

Мы возвращаемся к ним в палату. Череп засылает Кабана метнуться за Шпалой. Оставшись, они одеваются. Свои куртки зверье давно держит в палатах, в пакетах под кроватью. Хотя при обходе за это всегда прилетает. Быстро собрались. Вернувшийся с Кабаном Шпала, натолкнувшись на меня возле двери, о чем-то неизвестном переглянулся с Гусем и кивнул. Шустро утеплились, сменили обувь и с куртками в руках пошли в соседнюю палату. В крайнюю Митяя и Сереги, где сбоку возле окна пожарная лестница. 

\- Прикроешь за нами, — распорядился Череп, вылезая после Кабана на улицу. Следом пошел Шпала. Мы остались с Гусем наедине. 

\- В воскресенье отпразднуем твою днюху, — театрально подмигнул, прищелкивая языком — Не опаздывай. Приходи сам после отбоя. В ошейнике. Или выволоку. Усек? — Усмехнулся и все-таки вылез на улицу.

Я наконец-то поднялся с коленей, с удовольствием выпрямив ноги. Прошелся до окна, прикрыл фрамугу, подперев ее стопкой книг. Содрав со спинки кровати чужое полотенце, зашел в туалет и умылся нормально. Вернувшись, развесил ткань на прежнем месте, погасил светильник и закрыл палату. 

Всё. Свободен до понедельника.

Легкий дождичек в аду.


	2. День Рождения

**2\. День рождения.**

Бабушка Нина испекла для меня пирог, подарила часы, на смену недавно разбившимся, и рубашку в серо-белую клетку. Теплую, мягкую, как примерил, так снимать не захотел. Стащил только, чтобы после ванны ее надеть. Почаевничал с бабулькой и пошел домой проверить обстановку.

Мама спала, на удивление больше в квартире никого не нашлось. Я убрался, как смог: отмыл посуду от закаменевшей еды, отдраил полы, и открыл пошире окна, чтобы проветрить хату от закисшего амбре с перегаром. Сходил выкинуть мусор, заодно выгулял Фридку.

С ранья разбудила мать, ища бутылку и какие-то деньги. Пытался уснуть, но где там. Издергала, чтобы помог ей. Ушел на кухню, бросил в кипяток чудом найденный пакетик и отрезал пирога. Другой еды нет. Мать еще с час выносила мозг своими поисками, а потом притомившись уснула. Часы показывали семь. Даже в интернате все еще спят. Вернулся в кровать, сна нет. Зато воспоминаний - тьма. Как еще недавно здесь жил и знать не знал о разных отморозках. Был влюблен в Маринку. Она разучивала бальные танцы, и на всех мероприятиях школы обязательно ставили номер с ее участием. Только из-за нее посещал эти ужасные сборища, когда проще было смыться.

Ни с кем из своей старой школы больше не общаюсь. Одноклассницам я вроде нравился, но кроме Маринки никого из девчонок не замечал. А друзей за девять лет так и не завел.  
Да и гусь свинье не товарищ, кто бы из домашних понял ужасы детдома?  
Черт, снова о придурошном Гусе вспомнил.

Поначалу он прощупывал меня новичка на свой извращенный лад. Подставит подножку и помогает подняться, заодно предлагая поддержать, чтобы больше не падал. То покурить предложит, то прогулять уроки. Домашку спрашивал. Но я не отличник и не хорошист даже. Сопалатники просветили, что это за птица. Потом Гусь нашел мое мягкое место. Увидел, как мы с малявкой беспризорного щенка молоком кормили.

Прицепился: значит ты собак, больше чем людей любишь.  
И назначил меня своим песиком.  
Начал подзывать меня к себе, хлопая по ляжкам.  
Не подходил, прилетало по-разному. На мне сидели и катались, били и связывали, привязывая на ночь. Заставляли вылизывать обувь, тыкали рожей во всякое дерьмо и сортиры. Не давали облегчиться и ржали за обосанные штаны. И за все заставляли благодарить. И то что случилось в четверг уже ерундой кажется.  
Человек такая тварь, привыкнуть может ко-многому.  
И вовсе не гадко придуркам руки лизать.  
Гораздо хуже остаться инвалидом после их забав.  
Сопротивляться? Да толку?  
Если нет шанса чего-то изменить.

Куда пойти, когда нет денег? Из всех развлечений на сегодняшний день один телевизор. Мать незаметно ушла, пока я умывался. Только услышал, как щелкнул замок. Дура. Интересно она ключ взяла или как обычно? Я всегда оставляю свою связку у бабы Нины. Подождать мне ее не проблема, и соседка редко надолго уходит.

Хозяин ретривера на собачьей площадке, окинув мое субтильное телосложение с большим сомнением, все же предложил подработку. Помочь ему погрузить и выгрузить мешки со строительной байдой. Ремонт дочке делает. Загрузили всё из гаража в багажник жигуленка. И на заднее сиденье. Машина аж просела. Поехали на другую хату. Пятиэтажка. Пока перетаскали всё на четвертый без лифта, упарились как кони. Мужик, правда, предложил душ принять. Но сменой одежды нет, так смысл?   
Зато накормил. Яичницу сделал с колбасой, помидорами, хлеб ломтями порубил и большую кружку кофе с сахарницей выдал.  
И все мне одному! Обалдеть!  
Сам пошел разбираться с принесенным.  
Со зверским аппетитом всё сожрал и мякишем сковородку вытер.  
На этом мы с ним попрощались. Выдал мне три сотни и остался дочь с мужем дожидаться. А я ему сказал, чтобы к бабе Нине обращался, если еще помощь потребуется.

Отлично. Теперь хватит отметить днюху.  
Куда пойти? Может в кино двинуть? Сто лет там не был.  
В фойе кинотеатра увидел Марину с Митяем.   
Показалось?!  
Они меня не заметили. Маринка, уверен, вообще не знала о моем сосуществовании. А Митяй никогда не обращал на меня особого внимания.  
Весь фильм больше пялился на них, чем на экран. Митяй часто что-то говорил ей на ухо. Она слушала, не откланялась, не мешал, наверное.  
Еще они целовались.  
Маринка!   
Из всех пацанов города выбрать Митяя.  
Никогда не пойму бабскую логику!  
Ладно, наши дуры из болота первого кулика выбирают. Но эта девочка - сказка почему?

Из Миража прогулялся по парку. Так взбудоражен был, что и не подумал, куда иду. А ведь легко мог нарваться на очередных придурков. Так как шатался я в раздумьях, привычно держась подальше от людей, а значит, и от центральных дорожек с нормальным освещением. Опомнился, когда замерз, и поспешил домой. На оставшиеся деньги закупил корм собакам. У бабушки Нины отогрелся чаем и снова вышел погулять с Фридой.

Дома за кухонным столом спало незнакомое тело. Мать нашлась в моей кровати, а в зале блевотина на полу. Убрался, задвинул тумбочкой дверь и лег спать. Долго не мог заснуть, прокручивая в голове, как Маринка целовалась с Митяем. Они вышли из зала держась за руки. Вместе получали одежду, шутили. Он держал для нее пальто. И двери.  
Черт!  
Она понимает вообще с кем связалась?  
Чем дольше думал, тем больше становился в этом не уверен.  
Не дура же она?

В воскресенье с утра поехал к собакам. Для моего найденыша быстро отыскали новых хозяев. Конечно, малыш вылитый корги. Сегодня надо отвезти и показать. Вот этим и займусь. Щенка приняли как родного. Обрадовался. Будто бы подарок на день рождения получил. За всей щенячьей возней о Маринке почти позабыл.

Вернулся в приют в приподнятом настроении. Шагнул за ограду и вспомнил об обещании Гуся. Расстроился, но не сильно. Авось пронесет и ничего страшного не случится.  
Не с моей удачей.

После отбоя я нацепил ошейник и пошел к старшакам. Все лучше, чем ползти этот путь на коленях. Они выпивали в компании девчонок. Удивился, найдя в этом сборище очкастую тетеху. Девочка никогда не обращала на себя внимание. Оказалась, она - именинница. Кровати оказались сдвинуты. Теперь одна стояла под окном, две другие по бокам, а четвертая закрывала квадрат. Тумбочки в середине образовывали стол. На кроватях сидели по двое-трое. Серый с Черепом, Шпала между двух девиц, именинница Оля с двумя подружками по сторонам, и Гусь с Кабаном. Дурная теснота. Я привычно устроился на полу возле Гуся, предпочитая не сидеть прослойкой в сэндвиче. На столе и в пластиковых стаканчиках винище. Не хитрая закусь, взятая в нарезку, огурцы, зеленные груши и яблоки, наверное, стянутые из столовки.

Гусь сильно обрадовался моему появлению да и народ значительно оживился. Как только я сел, мне сунули в руки полный стакан вина.  
\- За именинника! — торжественно провозгласил Гусь, и все активно его поддержали.  
Я пригубил. Дешево-сладкая бормотуха. Заметив, что я оставил пойло, начали скандировать:  
\- До дна.  
\- До дна.  
\- До дна.  
Гусь наступил мне на руку. Я посмотрел на него, он улыбался и повторял за всеми:  
\- До дна.  
Пришлось подчиниться снова.  
\- Не порть веселье, — прошептал в ухо, обдавая своим дыханием.  
Да кто я такой, чтобы суметь?

\- А теперь подарки! — объявил тамада вечера. — Лично от меня имениннику.  
И вручил пластинку медальона для ошейника. «Нашел. Позвони» - написано с одной стороны, с другой номер сотового. Я пялился на цифры, но они оставались абсолютно не знакомыми.  
\- Нравится? — Поинтересовался Гусь и уточнил: — Это мой.  
Я тупо кивнул, не зная, что сказать.  
\- Носи и не снимай теперь. — Приказал и продолжил: — Ладно, доставайте остальные подарки.  
Другие задарили нас презервативами, поздравляя с взрослением и возрастом согласия.  
Снова пили вино.  
Оля была раскрасневшаяся и пьяная. Она часто улыбалась и глупо смеялась над каждой дурацкой шуткой и анекдотом. Глаза ее увеличенные диоптриями ярко блестели и часто смотрели в мою сторону. А потом и вовсе перестала всех, кроме меня, замечать. Чего это она?   
Девицы вышли в туалет с Черепом, Шпалой и Серым.

Гусь подсел к Оле.  
\- Так это правда?  
\- Что? — она оторвалась наконец-то от разглядывания моей фигуры и перевела поплывший взгляд на него.  
\- Ты влюбилась в этого парня? — Гусь махнул в мою сторону.  
Оля облизнула губы и кивнула, слегка покраснев.  
\- Тебе жарко? — участливо поинтересовался и задрал на ней футболку с блестками — Какие сисечки! Дашь потрогать?  
Девочка зажалась локтями и потянула ткань вниз.  
\- Шучу, — он поднял ладони и немного отклонился — Хотя сиськи клевые.  
Оля зарделась.  
\- Ладно, хочешь он будет твоим на сегодня? Именинник. Дашь ему сиськи пощупать? У него ведь тоже еще девочки не было. Что молчишь, Крысеныш? Или уже с кем-нибудь перепихнулся?  
\- Нет, — в полном шоке ответил на автомате. Что этот козел делает?  
\- Вот видишь? Хочешь стать для него первой? — он убрал ее прядку волос за спину, коснулся, поглаживая лицо. Она даже не дернулась, замечтавшись. Как он ее так заговорил? Никогда такого Гуся не видел. Это что, гипноз?  
\- Позволишь? — он снова потянул за футболку, и она послушно подняла руки, через секунду оказавшись в лифчике и в коротких до колен джинсах. — Давай и это снимем? — предложил Гусь и, мягко уложив Олю на кровать, расстегнул ей штаны. — Приподнимись, — проворковал нежным шепотом. Девочка подняла попку и позволила себя освободить от лишней одежды. Вместе с шортами сняли и трусы. — Красота! — он раздвинул ей в стороны ноги, но она застеснявшись, снова начала зажиматься. — Тшшш, не надо, ухожу.  
Он действительно встал с кровати, на которой осталась разложена Оля и повернувшись ко мне с поклоном сделал взмах в ее сторону:  
\- Прошу, главный подарочек!

Никто из ушедших не возвращался.  
А я, ошалев, прирос к полу.  
\- Поторопись, а то она замерзнет, — усмехнулся гипнотизер.  
\- Или протрезвеет, — подъебнул Кабан гоготнув.  
\- Может, тебе для храбрости еще налить? — Гусь проявлял прямо-таки чуткость и внимание.  
От его предложения выпитое ранее попросилось обратно. Я сглотнул.  
\- Нет. Не хочу.  
\- Чего не хочешь? Вина или девственницы? — уточнил, пристально меня разглядывая.  
Оля завозилась на кровати, чтобы тоже лучше видеть.  
Я представил, как сейчас придется трахнуть ее у них на виду, и меня еще сильнее затошнило.  
\- Иди ко мне, — протянула руку в мою сторону девочка. Я подавил рвоту, с трудом поднялся и сделал шаг к ней навстречу. — Ложись рядом.  
\- Зачем ты согласилась на это? — сжав ее пальчики в ладони, сел с краю.  
\- Я тебя люблю! — призналась она со счастливой улыбкой.

Я давно не говорил, что бабы - дуры?   
Любить всеми унижаемое существо. Который вместо пса для этой шоблы. Обалдеть дурость! У них мозг вообще есть? Или они чем-то другим думают?  
\- О чем задумался, Крысеныш? Поцелуй девочку! Она все-таки в любви тебе призналась.  
Блядь!  
Да не могу я!  
Хоть по дурости, хоть по пьянке, вот так использовать человека.  
Даже если она - идиотка!  
Я наклонился и нежно поцеловал девичьи губы.  
\- Прости.  
\- Я тебе не нравлюсь. — В ее глазах появились слезы. — Потому что некрасивая и в очках?  
АААхренеть!!!  
Потому что ты голая!  
И пьяная!  
А еще тут рядом двое мудаков!  
\- Нет. Потому что я так не могу. — Стер ее выбежавшую слезинку — Извини.  
Господи, почему я чувствую себя виноватым?

\- Да, Крысеныш, — задумчиво протянул Гусь с соседней койки. — Я, конечно, догадывался о таком, но девочку ты явно разочаровал.  
И следом бросил Кабану: - Вали за Серым, он целок любит.  
А сам подошел к нашей кровати, аккуратно приподнял очки и вытер большими пальцами ее мокрые реснички.  
\- Не бойся, мы тебя без внимания не оставим, — пообещал и посмотрел на меня. — Не жалко?  
Я отвел взгляд. Чем я мог ей помочь?

В комнату вернулся Кабан с Серым.  
\- Шоу романтик не удалось, — похабно прокомментировал последний. — Устроим горячее порно, — и скомандовал мне: — Свали.  
Я отошел от кровати.  
Он быстро разделся и натянул резинку. Схватил Олю за ноги, развел коленки в стороны, и устроился между них. Она задергалась, пытаясь освободиться.  
\- Держи руки, Кабан.  
Тот тут же подскочил. И Серый начал проталкивать в девочку член.  
Я стоял немного в стороне позади него, и ничто не загораживало мне картину. Ей было больно. Она извивалась и просила отпустить. Плакала. Член наконец-то вломился на всю глубину, и она громко закричала. Тут же получив от Серого затрещину.  
\- Хули орешь, дура?  
На щеке заалел красный след от его ладони.  
\- Мечтала о трахе, теперь наслаждайся.  
Он размашисто начал вбиваться в хрупкое тело.  
Оля скулила, плакала и просила:  
-Не надо.  
-Не надо.  
-Не надо.  
Получая каждый раз в ответ грубый толчок таранящий нежное лоно.  
Когда он закончил, все гениталии были в крови.  
Будто он в нее нож пихал, а не член.  
\- Измаздякала как, — Серый обтерся футболкой с блестяшками и сплюнул ей между ног. — Сухая, как пробка. Но с кровью не плохо.  
Я схватил пакет и меня вывернуло.  
Серый резво соскочил с кровати и обернулся.  
\- Мудила! — он стянул гандон, завязал и бросил мне под ноги.  
Схватил пачку сигарет и ушел курить к окну.  
\- Убери, песя, — угрожающе тихо приказал Гусь. — А не то заставлю сожрать собственное дерьмо.  
Я, не отпуская пакет, поднял гандон и побежал в туалет, где стоял большой бак под мусор.

Умылся, жадно черпая холодную воду, выливая ее на голову и лицо. Прополоскал рот и немного выпил, перебивая дурной привкус. Вдохнул, выдохнул и отправился обратно. Гусь ждал меня в дверях палаты, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Не задерживайся. Девочка тебя зовет.

Словно на скотобойню зашел в их спальню.  
Как отвратительно тут пахнет.  
Над Олей пыхтел здоровенный Кабан, задрав ей ноги в стороны.  
Левретка и ньюфаундленд.  
Не порвет, так выебет.  
Устрашающая случка.  
Оля выскуливала мое имя.  
У нее наверняка шок. Как бы не съехала кукохой.  
Подошел к изголовью кровати и присел на пол, чтобы быть с ней на уровне.  
В ее измученных глазах мелькнула радость узнавания.  
\- Дима, Димочка забери меня отсюда, пожалуйста.  
Адов АД!  
Конечная!  
Ничтожно-просительно взглянул на Гуся.  
Тот похабно-зло усмехнулся.  
\- Конечно, Дима, давай! И займешь ее место.  
Первый закон жизни, что выучивают все подростки интерната.  
Они могут честно сострадать тебе и жалеть, но заступником никто не станет, если не готов вписаться за другого. И я абсолютно такой же. Своего дерьма хватает.  
Единственное, что мог, не оставлять жертву со зверями наедине. Хотя от моего присутствия ей никакого профита. Повернулся обратно к девочке.  
\- Оля, смотри только на меня. Не отводи глаз, слышишь? — Потянулся и поцеловал снова её губы, приковывая к себе внимание.  
\- Забудь о них.

После Кабана, ее драл Шпала, затем они свалили, а Серега повторил.  
Оля лежала почти безучастно, только иногда постанывала, когда, наверняка, было очень больно. Чтобы добиться большей реакции, Серый сильно сжал её груди, покусал соски и жестко потер. Она снова заорала и он отвесил ей повторную затрещину, обрывая крик.  
\- Не лежи бревном, подмахивай. Нехуя пялиться на него.  
Девочка совершенно не понимала, чего от неё хотят. Её глаза затуманенные болью, смотрели в пустоту, а не на меня.  
Насильник беспощадно долбил в ней тоннель.  
Господи, да когда же он сдернет?  
Прошло сколько, полчаса?  
За временем в комнате никто не следил.  
И оно растягивалось в бесконечность.  
\- Хороша пизда - узкая, что надо. Себе заберу, если никто не против.  
Монстр наконец-то кончил и отвалился.  
\- Без проблем, — откликнулся Гусь, снимая штаны. — Только не сегодня. Моя очередь.  
\- Конечно, братан. Пользуйся, — Серый заржал и пошел на выход. В дверях столкнувшись с Митяем.  
\- О, чел вернулся! Ты вовремя. — Приглашающе махнул в сторону кровати. — Рекомендую!  
Митяй плюхнулся на крайнюю кровать и с сомнением посмотрел на Олю.  
\- Кто это? Не помню, — озадачился он.  
\- Дырка новая, только распечатанная, — прорекламил Серега.  
\- Ну да, ну да, — понятливо улыбнулся в ответ Митяй. — Ты у нас большой любитель взламывать целки.

Гусь тем временем поставил Олю раком. И продолжил насилие.  
Спутанные волосы колыхались по подушке словно водоросли в воде.  
Митяй посмотрел, посмотрел и выдал:  
\- Что-то она у вас приморенная совсем. Гусь, она там еще не мертвая?  
Глумливая Тварь! Ненавижу! Уроды!  
Сжал кулаки от бессильной ярости, уставился в пол. Никто не заметит мою злость.  
\- Еще теплая, — усмехнулась другой скот с кровати. — Хочешь попробовать?  
\- Последним? — скривился гандон — Обойдусь.  
Тут снова влез Серый.  
\- Так пока только одна дырка распечатана.  
Блядь, сука, убейся!  
Митяй заметно оживился.  
\- Уже интересней.  
Пару раз огладил свой оживающий член через ткань, снял одежду и подошел к кровати.  
\- Сыграем на гармошке? — похабно подмигнул Гусю. — Всё веселей будет.  
Тот в ответ прихватил длинные волосы и потянул на себя, поднимая девичью голову.  
Митяй влез на кровать с другой стороны. Нажал рукой Оле на подбородок и засунул в рот ей грязные пальцы, растянув его в стороны. А следом запихнул член.  
\- И раз, и два, начали.  
Гусь с Митяем брали одновременно, вынуждая Олю сжиматься, в попытках избежать удушения. Она хрипела и билась под ними безуспешно, заливаясь слезами.  
Когда они закончили, то скинули девочку на пол вслед за отслужившими презервативам.  
\- Дай покурить, — Митяй потянулся к Серому за пачкой.  
\- Мои закончились, — развел тот руками. — Пойдем к нам, там есть.  
Митяй подхватил вещи, и они вместе вышли из комнаты.

Гусь расслабленно сидел на кровати, разглядывая измазанное белье.  
\- Черепу сегодня лучше спать не здесь.  
Вздохнул.  
\- Ладно, песя, надо убираться. Праздник подошел к концу. Теперь будь умной собачкой и подбери все резинки в мусор.  
Я неуверенно взглянул на девочку.  
\- С ней уже всё случилось, Ромео. Давай одна нога тут, другая там.  
Хотел встать, но он зло пнул меня в бок.  
\- Куда поднялся? Служи!  
Пришлось ползти. Когда я потянулся к использованному гандону, Гусь закричал:  
\- Руки! Нахрен! Или снова за спиной связать?  
Пришлось собирать эту мерзость зубами. Чуть не проблевался. Да нечем было.  
В туалете капитально прополоскал рот и вернулся к Оле.  
Гусь бросил в меня полотенцем.  
\- Иди, намочи его.  
Принес ему мокрую тряпку. Следом вошел Кабан.  
\- А где Шпалу потерял? — поинтересовался дружок.  
\- Сейчас придет. Что уже закончили? Может еще присунем? — Кабан демонстративно почесал яйца через ткань.  
\- Хватит! — отбил тамада вечера. — И так нормально погуляли. Пёся сюда.  
Гусь встал над Олей.  
\- С какого края будешь вылизывать?  
Растерянно посмотрел на него.  
\- Ну надо привести девочку в относительный порядок, не бросать же так, — в грозовых глазах снова полыхнула жажда.  
Тут я догнал его мысль и меня чуть не вывернуло на сухую.  
Спазм так сильно сжал нутро, что я сложился.  
\- Песя, я сейчас сам выберу, — пригрозил, устав дожидаться ответа.  
\- Сверху, — прохрипел я свой приговор.  
\- Так и думал. — Кивнул мучитель. — Ладно, приступай. Засунь язык ей до глотки и всё вычисти.  
Он выжидательно уставился.  
Блядь!  
Мой первый настоящий поцелуй!  
Со вкусом спермы!  
И бессознательной партнершей!  
Спасибо мир за милости твои!  
Отлично справил днюху.  
И день всех влюбленных.


	3. ХВОСТ И ДРУГИЕ НЕПРИЯТНОСТИ

**3\. ХВОСТ И ДРУГИЕ НЕПРИЯТНОСТИ**

Неделю не видел Оли.  
С одной стороны - это каждый день приносило облегчение. Ведь как теперь с ней вести и смотреть в глаза после пережитого. С другой стороны — одолевали тревожные мысли. Как она? Наверняка в лазарете, столько отсиживаться в палате не выйдет. Воспитатели найдут. Есть ли у нее внутренние повреждения? А само пройдет, если она не скажет? Или нет? Может в больницу надо, пока хуже не стало? Или совсем крандец — ее наблюдает психолог.

Митяй и компания вели себя как обычно. Что неудивительно. Им ли переживать о какой-то трахнутой девице? А я чувствовал себя гадко виноватым. Такой же тварью как они. Только трусливой и бесхребетной. Ведь ни хрена не мог сделать. Лишь сильный может помочь слабому, а не другая невзрачность.  
И ей думать было надо, прежде чем идти с этими козлами напиваться. Нашла крайнего. «Дима, помоги». Идиотка. Я прям супермен. Ага. Раскидал всех одной левой, а правой повел ее под венец.  
Или она мечтала трахнуться со мною при всех?  
Никогда не пойму баб.

Гусь меня пару дней не трогал. Только проверял на мне ли ошейник.  
А я носил и не парился по этому поводу. Другие вон в напульсниках везде ходят. В школе кроме биологички никто вообще не обратил внимания. Но эта сорокапятилетняя тетка доставала всех за неподобающий вид. Зато сама всегда ходила в одном и том же. Или она покупала себе одинаковые вещи? Как-то девчонки спорили, злословя на ее счет. У них прям война. Та не разрешает им даже кольца носить на ее уроке. Только цепочку с крестиком и скромные сережки. Молчу про пирсинг. Янку тогда выгнала прямо к директору. Девчонка проколола бровь в двух местах. Вот либо снимай, либо обоснуй, для чего он тебе нужен. И отписка «для красоты» не прокатит. Янка написала заявление на имя директора. «Прошу разрешить посещать школу с пирсингом, т.к. моему организму не хватает железа». Смеялись по углам все, а директор взял и подписал: «разрешаю» за своей закорючкой. Хорошо, что справку не потребовали.

 

Так что как только начался урок, биологичка привычно завелась:  
\- Молодой человек, здесь школа! Снимайте немедленно! Зачем он вам нужен?  
Вот же углядела за четвертой партой в крайнем ряду полоску кожи.  
\- Для здоровья, — легко признался я, не вставая с места.  
\- Следите за пульсом на горле? — язвительно уточнила тетка, прожигая ремешок взглядом.  
\- Нет. У меня давление.  
\- И как это, — она брезгливо поджала губы, — помогает?  
\- Если свалюсь где, всегда смогут позвонить.  
\- Если человеку плохо, набирают 103!  
\- Или 102. — Раздался бас с задней парты.  
Действительно люди быстрей вызовут ментов, чем врачей.  
\- Ну можно же записку в кармане носить, а не так, — тетка умерила свой гнев.  
\- Карманы первые обчистят. — Снова выручила галерка.  
\- Хорошо, дайте посмотреть. — Она подошла к моей парте и протянула руку к медальону. — Чей это телефон?  
\- Личного надзирателя, то есть наблюдателя.  
Она отпустила кулон и пошла к доске.  
\- Приступим к теме сегодняшнего урока.

 

В среду Гусь снова зашел после отбоя.  
\- К ноге, пёся.  
Привычно опустился перед ним на колени. Он достал веревку, на которой столько меня таскал ранее и привязал ее к ошейнику.  
\- Пошли.  
Выйдя из палаты, направился к лестнице. Я заинтересовался. Неужели к девчонкам потащит? Может про Олю что выяснится?  
Неуклюже взобрался по ступенькам, отбивая колени.  
Зашли в одну из палат.  
Девицы разной степени одетости собирались в клуб.  
И ни одна не прикрылась, не пискнула, что не одета.  
Не. Всё в порядке вещей.  
Переместились в другую палату, такая же картина.  
Гусь зачем-то искал Шпалу.  
А тот вечно пропадал у баб.  
В третьей пропажа отыскалась на одной из кровати, увлеченно тиская ярко-крашенную телку.  
Гусь толкнул длинного, привлекая к себе внимание.  
\- В клуб их проводишь и не задерживайся. Телефон из рук не выпускай.  
\- Что Серега вернулся?  
\- Да с Митяем уже обсудили. Они ушли. А ты возьми Кабана. Я с Черепом на связи.  
\- Договорились, братан.

Мы вернулись на наш этаж и в их палату.  
Кабан уже собрался, только куртки и чужая толстовка лежали рядом. Сам он снова пялился в телефон, заткнувшись наушниками. Гусь достал железный крюк.  
Ну блядь!  
За что?  
\- Нет времени на прелюдию, — ответил он на безмолвный вопрос. — Дел полно. Зато три выходных проведем вместе. Ты рад?  
Врать не хотелось и я предпочел оставить вопрос без ответа.  
Тут вклинился Кабан.  
\- Шпала выходит.  
Гусь кивнул.  
\- Иди. Отзвонись, как дойдете.  
Кабан, подхватив вещи, быстро вымелся, оставляя нас наедине.

\- Пошли в туалет, пёся.  
Он взял еще сверток и, схватив за веревку, потащил к кабинкам.  
В самой дальней от окна, я уже несколько раз ночевал, когда имел глупость и здоровье им сопротивляться. С помощью крюка меня привязывали к трубе, что шла там под потолком. И теперь снова.  
\- Итак, Крысеныш, — притормозил он возле нужной двери, — разбаловал я тебя подарками, а ты еще нос от них воротишь. Но от этого отказаться не выйдет. Зато есть выбор, как его получить. Держи.  
И протянул мне сверток. Я раскрыл и удивился.  
\- Это что? Хвост? — достал непонятное из пакетика, получше разглядеть.  
Хвост крепился к круглому и упругому основанию из силикона на ножке, что тут же плавно расширялась переходя в мягкую пику.  
\- Что за дерьмо? — ужаснулся, отбрасывая розово-мохнатое уродство подальше.  
Гусь схватил меня за голову и долбанул об дверную доску. А потом еще раз.  
\- Встали мозги на место? А теперь слушай. Или ты ее в себя заталкиваешь и идешь спать. Или я. И оставляю ночевать тебя тут.  
\- Мудак!  
\- Это значит я? — он наклонился и подобрал пробку. — Ладно.  
И скомандовал хлестко:  
\- Руки на дверь!  
Показал фак.  
Пинок.  
Падаю на четвереньки.  
Наступил на мою ладонь. И вдарил крюком по раздвинутым пальцам.  
\- БЛЯ-ЯДЬ!

 

Он убрал ногу, и я тут схватился за поврежденную ладонь, баюкая боль.  
\- Ты всегда сперва сопротивляешься. Поверь, я не против. Мне нравится. Продолжим?  
\- Ненавижу! — кипя от ярости, поднимаюсь.  
\- Мне плевать, Крысеныш.  
Очередным ударом валит меня на кафельный пол.  
Пинок в лопатку, по ребрам и почкам.  
Я выгибаюсь дугой, стараясь уйти от ударов.  
\- На колени! Быстро!  
Неуклюже, помогая себе одной рукой, исполняю приказ.  
\- Штаны снял и нагнулся!  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? — упрямлюсь безвыходно.  
\- Бью тебя? — насмешничает гад. — Потому что хочу.  
\- Я не об этом, — замямлился с уточнением.  
\- Ответ тот же. Штаны вниз!  
Хочу провалиться. Или исчезнуть.  
Тяну треники вместе с бельем.  
Мне стыдно. И жалко себя.  
Боль сломанных костей лишь прибавляет страданий.  
Вдруг за спиной открылась и тут же хлопнула дверь.  
Испугано обернулся.  
Никто не зашел.  
Но меня видели!  
Почти голым на коленях перед Гусем.  
Сука-судьба!  
Слезы из глаз.  
Голову к верху.  
Давайте обратно.  
Не рыдать, не рыдать!  
Вдох-выдох.

 

\- На четвереньки! — командует равнодушно.  
Я раздавлен унижением.  
Обреченно выполняю команды.  
\- Оближи!  
\- Смотри на меня!  
Достает член и мокрой рукой начинает дрочить.  
Мама, зачем ты меня родила?  
Зажмуриваюсь. Пусть изобьет.  
Но Гусь отходит и кончает на жопу.  
Я ложусь щекой на кафельный пол.  
Хочется сдохнуть.  
Он ваздякает в сперме игрушку, другой рукой оттягивает ягодицу.  
И вдавливает силикон в мое тело.  
Неспешно. Неумолимо.  
Готово.

Раздается трель сотового.  
Это Череп.  
Понимаю, что Гусю пора.  
Он быстро прощается.  
\- Натягивай штаны и пойдем.  
Не двигаясь, стою раскоряченным.  
Куда мне идти? Быть спрятанным в кабинке?  
\- Я передумал, — уточнил он, — обойдемся без трубы. Поднимайся.  
Оставляю трусы под хвостом. Дальше прикрываюсь только штанами.  
\- Живее! — проявляет нетерпение.  
Мы возвращаемся в его палату.  
\- Ложись, руки к верху, — кивает на свою кровать.  
Плюхаюсь на живот, не хочу задеть то что внутри.  
Открепляет от ошейника веревку и стягивает мне руки, пропуская ее через прутья.  
Одевается, выключает свет и уходит.  
Остаюсь в темноте.  
Жалкий.  
С затычкой в жопе.  
Обконченный слабак.

 

Поза сну не способствует. Ну хоть веревка длинная. Здоровую руку повыше, больную устраиваю на подушке возле глаз. Перелома во мраке не видно.  
А внутреннего слома не узреют и днем. Гусь верно заметил, я всегда сопротивляюсь поначалу. Не могу сразу смириться с очередным унижением. Дожидаясь, пока он не выбьет из меня человеческую гордость, заменив ее рабским послушанием. И вот уже бестрепетно служу песиком для забав. Сегодня во мне пробка, потом будет член. Я рад иногда помечтать, но немного. Что он вечером не зайдет или не будет снова ломать. Но обманываться капитально не могу. Скоро бесстыдно буду и хвостиком вертеть.  
Блядь.  
Невыносимая радость бытия.  
Самому от себя тошно.

 

Вернулись они под утро. Почти не разговаривая, полу разделись и завалились по койкам. Гусь отвязал мне руки, сдвинул на бок к стене и лег рядом сверху на одеяло, подгребая к себе.  
\- Спи.  
Я замер боясь пошевелиться.  
Тяжелая рука на животе.  
Теплое дыхание щекочет затылок.  
Жопа беспардонно вжата в пах.  
А внутрь вставлена резиновая дура.  
Почувствуй, как это будет.  
Блядская демо-версия!  
Я не хочу, чтобы меня трахнули.  
Не хочу!

 

Так и не уснув толком, пролежал до сигнала побудки.  
Каждый будний день в семь утра воспитатель идет по коридору слева направо, звоня ручным колоколом, и объявляя : «Подъем, подъем, подъем». У младших открываются двери, чтобы не завалялся кто в надежде на еще пять минуточек. К старшим даже при отбое не придираются, что те не в кроватях. Главное, на месте. А уж когда они лягут спать, их дело. Так и при подъеме воспитатель просто стукнул по двери пару раз, прокричав из коридора «Подъем» и пошел дальше.

Я рыпнулся, стараясь выбраться из кокона.  
\- Куда? — у Гуся хриплый голос спросонья.  
\- Подъем. Вставать надо. — Отвечаю тихо, стараясь не разбудить остальных.  
\- Пускай все схлынут, тогда выйдешь.  
\- Опоздаю.  
\- Сходишь в травму, возьмешь справку.  
\- У нас тестирование в десять.  
\- И чего?  
\- Вдруг не успею.  
\- Ладно, Крысеныш, но если к концу дня гипса не будет, я устрою тебе один перелом. Ферштейн?  
\- Да. Как мне выйти с этой дрянью в штанах?  
\- Запихни ее в пакет. Потом вымоешь. Но вечером чтобы вставил обратно.  
\- Нет.  
\- Значит, вставлю я.  
\- Как я это сделаю?  
\- Все очень просто: смазал и ввел.  
\- А потом? Ходить с хвостом в штанах будто обосрался?  
\- После отбоя пойдешь в туалет, там закроешься в кабинке и вставишь. Я приду, проверю. После отправишься спать.  
\- Пакет дай.  
Лежать в обнимку рядом и спокойно разговаривать с Гусем - настолько необычно, что пока он рыскал в тумбочке, изогнувшись на кровати, я решился его переубедить.  
\- Я не пидорас.  
\- Угу, ты - гей, — тихо хмыкнул, продолжая раскопки.  
\- Серьезно.  
Гусь нашел наконец-то необходимое и снова повернулся ко мне.  
\- Наивный ты, наш.  
\- Клянусь тебе.  
\- Дим, тебе голая девушка девственность предлагала.  
\- И что? Я прямо диким зверем на нее должен был кинуться?  
\- Ну вообще-то учитывая гормоны, алкоголь и твою неискушенность, то да. Без сомнений.  
\- Я, может, стеснялся? В первый раз и при всех.  
\- А члену то не пофиг на твои стеснения. Но у тебя даже не встал. Давай вытащу хвост?  
\- Я сам.  
\- Тебе неудобно, я мешать буду. И на будущее - чтобы никаких трусов после отбоя больше не было.  
Гусь засунул руку под ткань и покачал основание хвоста. Неприятно ощущать, но еще больше осознавать. Что-то внутри еле дрогнуло. Нерв что ли задел? Повторил. Под одеялом стало душно.  
\- Вынимай уже.  
\- Хочешь резко? — он сильнее двинул пробкой. И меня передернуло. Как локтем ударился. Только со знаком плюс.  
\- Как член, Крысеныш? Ожил?  
Твою же мать!


	4. Корень зла.

4\. КОРЕНЬ ЗЛА.

Я шустро вылетел из их палаты. Пламенели даже уши. Бросился умываться и бегом собираться в школу. Больная рука заставила отбросить рубашку. Значит футболка, толстовка, спортивки. Провозился со шнурками кроссовок. Молния куртки.  
Выскочил на крыльцо. Уже опаздываю минут на десять. В принципе не страшно. Совру немного.  
В классе объяснил, что упал. Смотрите, кажется, даже пальцы сломал. Пришлось возвращаться и переодеваться. Не идти же в школу грязным? Поэтому извините за такой спортивный вид.  
Меня благосклонно простили и допустили за парту.  
Завтракаем сегодня раньше, после первого урока, так как с тестирования нас не выпустят, пока не закончим. Возвращаемся в класс, получаем задания. Всё, сосредоточиться и забыть обо всем. 

Через три часа сдал листы, пообедал и ушел в травмпункт. В приемном передо мной трое. Школьник, по виду, класс шестой. Где-то умудрился порезаться? Прижимает окровавленную тряпку к руке. Девочка с мамой. Первый класс посещает, наверняка. Вон с каким ранцем пришли. Что дочка, что мама уставились в телефоны. И карапуз лет двух нудящий, хныкающий и выкручивающийся из рук замученной мамки. Чего она его держит то? Первым в кабинет зашел пацан. Затем унесли мелкое чудовище. Уф, задолбало его нытье. Хорошо, теперь в коридоре тихо. Через двадцать минут они направились на рентген. Первоклашка, хромая, скрылась в кабинете. С ней управились, а там и сопляк капризный вернулся. И еще застрял у врача минут на тридцать, не меньше. За мной до сих пор никто не занимал. Ладно двигаюсь в кабинет, где только посмотрев, сразу направили на рентген. Тащусь в другой кабинет. О! Какая очередь. Еще полчаса не о чем. 

Успеваю закрыться в туалетной комнате. Тут возле раковины даже мыло есть. Достаю завернутый в пакет хвост. Так и таскаю его за собой, боясь шмона тумбочки. Отмываю силикон, рассматриваю, примериваясь с воспоминаниями от ощущения его внутри. Вытираю об себя. Сидеть долго, успеет все высохнуть. Прячу этот изврат обратно в сумку. Интересно, чем его смазывать то? 

Наконец-то, заветная обитая железом дверь. Снимок обождать еще минут пять-десять. Получаю, возвращаюсь обратно и наконец-то достигаю процедурной. Один палец сломан, в другом трещина — гипс на оба примотанных к друг к другу. Пиф-паф.  
Ништяково развлеклись.

 

Мысли снова возвращаются к Гусю. А как о нем не думать? И не вспоминать слов, действий и моих реакций. Неужели, я пидор? Только этого для полного счастья мне не хватало. Нет. Мне же нравятся девчонки. Не все, это правда. Ну так просто я разборчивый. Ни в моем случае, разумеется, нос воротить. Кому я такой особо нужен? Как эта Оля еще влюбилась? Дурь не иначе. Может, Гусь прав? Ольга, ведь не страшная, подумаешь очки. А я ее не захотел даже голую. Блин! Да не может быть! Наверное, у меня не стояк на пьяных. Люди так отвратительны напившись. Их жалко в кое-мере конечно. Даже мать иногда. Да только они сами в своих бедах виноваты. Я никого не заставлял пить. И, вообще, вот если бы мне дала Маринка. Замечтался, пытаясь представить ее голой, и чуть не навернулся на льду. Я бы ее, наверное, и пьяную трахнул. М-м-м. Может быть. Просто не в силах представить пьяную Маринку. И себя с ней. Воображения не хватает. Обломайся, неудачник.  
И, всё равно, я не педик.  
Сворачиваю к помойке и выбрасываю палевный сверток.

 

После отбоя иду в туалет. Запираюсь в кабинке, долго жду Гуся. Мандражирую. Сто раз захотелось вернуться обратно в палату. Но остаюсь, зная, что всё одно окажемся здесь. 

\- Крысеооныш, ты тут? — наконец-то раздается бесящий голос.  
\- Да, — блею я, не спеша открывать дверь, только шпингалет отщелкнул.  
\- Показывай, — распахивает преграду. В руках привычные: веревка и крюк.  
\- Нет, — время для храбрости: смотрю с вызовом прямо в глаза — Я не буду.  
\- О, как! — довольная улыбка от уха до уха. — Моя помощь необходима?  
\- Я! Не пидор! — заявляю твердо, доказывая это себе и ему.  
Гусь внимательно оценивает мое безбашенное отчаяние.  
\- Где хвост? — мрачнеет.  
\- Выкинул! — мне страшно представить, что он сейчас сделает.  
\- Выкинул мою вещь? — вникает, то ли стараясь не убить сразу, то ли собирая всю злость.  
\- Не твою, а мою. Ты же ее подарил, — уточняю зачем-то ставшую неважной ерунду.  
\- Ясно. Опять разбрасываешься подарками, Крысеныш. Не ценишь ни себя, ни других, не их отношения. Как хочешь, чтобы я тебя наказал?  
\- Никак! Не хочу ни тебя, ни твоего паскудного внимания. Ни хрена в жопе. Забудь обо мне и играйся другими, — пошла адреналиновая истерика. Слишком долго ждал, аккумулируя страх. Об осторожности даже со словами позабыл напрочь.

Налетает стремительно. Выкидывает из кабинки. Влетаю в стенку спиной и затылком, звезды из глаз. А он уже рядом. Бьет в живот раз, другой, третий. Скрючиваюсь возле его ног. Связывает руки и запихивает обратно в сортир. Цепляет крюк за трубу и тянет, щедро отвешивая мне пинки коленом. Всё. Отбивная колбаса вывешена на просушку. Остаюсь стоять на толчке с сильно вытянутыми руками. Он стаскивает с меня штаны. Стараюсь, ударить ногой, но проваливаюсь в очко. А! В руки больно впивается шнур. Забираюсь обратно на ободок. Следом стягивает трусы.

\- Я ведь предупреждал, чтобы ты не носил их после отбоя. Теперь пинай на себя. — Хватает за челюсть и нажимает, вынуждая открыть. Грубо заталкивает ткань в рот. Пытаюсь хоть как-то вытолкнуть языком, но только давлюсь.  
Стою голый, расставив ноги, на ободке унитаза. Штаны полуплавуют ниже. Во рту кляп из собственных трусов. Отходит, оценивая получившийся результат.  
\- Разворачивайся жопой.  
Не тороплюсь выполнять. Безумно стыдно, разумеется, перед ним обнаженными гениталиями сверкать, но чего уж теперь.  
Гусь пожимает плечами и просто выходит из туалета.  
Сука! Даже не закрыл дверь кабинки! А если сейчас кто войдет? И увидит!  
Бляяяя.  
Быстро отворачиваюсь к стене передом, ко всему миру жопой. Она-то у всех одинакова. Не столь позорно засветить.  
Стою. Очкую. Нервы на пределе. Минуты кажутся вечностью. Ловлю каждый коридорный шорох, не идет ли кто. Заодно гадаю, что задумал Гусь? 

 

Он возвращается с ремнем в руках спустя миллион лет.  
Я обернулся, не разворачиваясь, не зная, кто вошел.  
Он удовлетворенно кивнул, видя мою жопу наизготовку.  
И ударил.  
БЛЯДЬ!

Удары не самые сильные ложились часто, друг на друга, умножая боль. Ремень жалил и высекал искры. Я громко кричал, но кляп отлично глушил звуки, пропуская одно мычание. Слезы снова торопились наружу. Когда вся задница горела, словно снятая с адской сковородки, Гусь остановился. Прикоснулся рукой к взбухшим следам и сжал, проверяя качество порки.  
Твою же мать! Бооольно! Потемнело в глазах. Дернулся судорожно, отшатываясь от ладони. Воздуха мне!  
\- Это за непослушание, — прояснил мучитель. — Дыши, Крысеныш, дыши.  
Достал кляп и дал немного времени успокоится.

\- Ни разу не пороли. Это видно. — Констатирует гад и продолжает урок. — В твоей жопе теперь каждый вечер будет член, игрушка или хрен. Выбирать тебе. Но так как игрушку ты проебал, то выбор сужается до двух. Сегодня обойдемся хреном, чтоб до тебя лучше дошло.  
Он достал из кармана джинс прозрачный полиэтилен с каким-то мокрым корнем внутри.  
Это что? Реально хрен?  
Снова схватил за ягодицу, и я зашипев дернулся.  
Гусь плюнул мне в очко, еще больше унизив, и по слюне протолкнул его внутрь. Скользило херово, но зато размер скромный. Почти не чувствуется. И что? Это всё? Боже, как страшно. А зачем он снова вставил мне кляп?  
И тут внутри начало припекать.  
Ёба!  
Переминаюсь с ноги на ногу, пытаясь уйти от соприкосновений внутри.  
Огонь разгорается всё сильней.  
Боже! Там сейчас всё нахуй сгорит.  
Я затанцевал на унитазе, не обращая внимания на режущий запястья шнур.  
Адский ад!  
Слезы градом из глаз!  
Господи боже! Готов как угодно умолять, лишь бы всё прекратилось.  
Сгораю в огне!  
Скулю и реву, дергаясь на веревке как эпилептик.  
Боль затмевает всё.  
Непроизвольно обоссал ноги.  
Пиздец.  
Сгорать от позора и корня в жопе.

Мучитель с интересом наблюдал мои отчаянные дрыганья, а потом соизволил вынуть кляп:  
\- Умоляю! Вытащи это! Прошу! Прошу! Прошу! Я все понял! Пожалуйста!  
Чередую мольбы и рыдания.  
Он широко улыбнулся.  
\- Теперь оценил мой подарок?  
\- Да! Да! Да! Мне так жаль, что я его выкинул! Пожалуйста! Вытащи!  
\- Ладно. Ногу на бачок поставь и тужься.  
\- Не могу! Мне же больно!  
\- Ну тогда ничем не помочь, — бессердечно отмечает гад.  
Делаю, как он сказал, тужусь.  
Командует:  
\- Сильнее! — И наконец-то освобождает меня от жестокой пытки.  
С конца снова капает моча. 

 

Гусь развязывает веревку, снимая меня с крюка, и я заваливаюсь.  
Успевает подхватить и спускает на пол.  
Устраиваюсь голой жопой на кафеле, мне одновременно хорошо и плохо. Прохлада так классно утихомиривает жар от порки, но от жесткости совсем не кайфово сидеть. И все же мне больше хорошо. Приятно кружится башка от всего пережитого. И какое-то прям облегчение наступило. Отревел все свои страхи и невзгоды, и теперь хочется спать.  
Гусь вымыл руки и подошел обратно.  
\- Пора меня поблагодарить и укладываться.

Блаженно киваю и тянусь к нему, но он отстраняется.  
\- Нет. Оближи свою руку.  
А затем расстегивает джинсы и садится рядом.  
Пустой головой не сразу догоняю, чего он от меня хочет. Во мне никаких эмоций. Ни отвращения, ни гнева. Всё, наверняка, вернется завтра. А сейчас ничего нет. Только усталость, благодарность и возможно немножко любопытства. Облизываю руку и тянусь к ширинке, вопросительно заглядывая ему в глаза.  
Кивает.

Я вчера его видел, но ощущать чужой член в руке — совсем другое дело. Плотно обхватываю и провожу вниз до упора, оценивая тактильно размеры достоинства. Чуть толще моего.  
Гусь выдыхает.  
Мне становится интересно извлечь из него новые звуки. Веду рукой вверх и накрываю головку ладонью. Надавливаю. И добиваюсь еще одного шипящего вдоха-выдоха.  
Появляется капелька эякулята. Размазываю пальцем, оглаживая поверхность и щекоча уретру. Что делаю, совсем не понимаю. Мозг за руку не отвечает. Я на полуотключке в нирвану.  
Смазки мало, и снова провожу языком по ладони. Возвращаюсь к головке. Гусь тяжело дышит. Дрочу быстро, быстро. По стволу вниз и до конца верх, натягивая кожицу. Заставляя его терять контроль. И щелкаю по бордовой головке пальцем, выбивая белый фонтанчик и его краткий стон.  
ОмойБог!  
Накрывает эйфорией от содеянного и пережитого.  
Голова отключилась полностью.  
Сижу дебил дебилом.

\- Вылижи свои пальцы, пожалуйста, — просит шепот.  
Подношу руку к лицу и разглядываю. На ней капельки спермы, и только увидев, осознаю это.  
Гусь так пристально смотрит, что буря в его глазах засасывает в свою темноту.  
Облизываю, не замечая ничего, кроме нее.  
Рывком дергает за шею к себе и целует.  
Язык-захватчик так жадно ласкает мой рот, что уплываю моментом, закрывая глаза.  
Всё! Не кантовать до утра.  
Сил нет даже поднять веки.  
Отрубаюсь, но еще чувствую, как он берет меня на руки. Тащит в свою палату и кровать, укладывает и накрывает одеялом. 

 


	5. РАЗБОРКИ.

**5\. РАЗБОРКИ.**

Чертово де-жа-вю.  
Коридорный крик «Подъем» и стук в дверь.  
Просыпаюсь снова в постели с Гусем, завернутый в одеяло.  
Смутно вспоминаю, как он меня вчера сюда нес. За этим воспоминаниями тянутся другие.  
Стучат в соседнюю палату. Снова к нам. И от второго удара наша дверь открывается наружу. Воспитатель, видимо узрев, что никто даже не пошевелился, решительно заходит в палату и обнаруживает меня в чужой кровати.  
Бля...

\- Валеев, что ты здесь делаешь? — озадачивается Елена Викторовна.  
\- Спал, — сообщаю очевидное.  
\- Почему не в своей кровати?  
Кошусь на Гуся.  
\- Потому что он до нее не дошел.  
Вступает в наш диалог.  
\- Что случилось? — Озабоченно картинно интересуется дама.  
\- Упал в обморок от оргазма.  
Лепит гад с явным сарказмом. Его друзья просыпаясь фыркают. А я покрываюсь красными пятнами и толкаю его в бок, впрочем не отпуская одеяло.  
Господи, на мне даже трусов нет. Меня под расстрелом сейчас отсюда не достанешь.  
\- Гусев, что вы себе позволяете? — возмущена Елена Викторовна.  
\- Да, ничего. Поднял парнишку, да положил на кровать. А что надо было на полу оставить?  
\- Сообщить воспитателю, — гневается педагог, блюдя нашу нравственность и не очень смотря за своей. — Спать вместе не допустимо.  
\- Ладно. Но придется тогда Валееву переехать в нашу палату.  
\- Это невозможно! У вас нет мест.  
\- Мы решим этот вопрос в течение дня. Спасибо, Елена Викторовна, что разбудили.  
И тут же встает Кабан, будто ожидал финальной реплики. Его трусы не скрывают внушительного стояка, и воспитатель быстро ретируется из палаты.  
\- Доброе утро, — довольно улыбается ему Гусь и разворачиваясь обращается ко мне:  
\- Будем вставать? Или сегодня ты не торопишься?  
Черт лукавый!  
\- Не тороплюсь, — признаю сконфуженно.  
И пускай, что угодно думают, но я не вылезу на обозрение всем, светя выпоротой жопой. 

\- Чудно, — продолжает коварно лыбиться, а его рука врывается под одеяло.  
Щупает, гладит, трет обнаженное тело.  
Я подавляю безрассудное желание вырываться, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания к нашей постельной возне. Лежу, делаю вид, что ничего не происходит, только глазами гневно сверкаю. Мне дурно от его безбожной наглости.  
Он гладит горло и сжимает мои соски то нежно, то сильно, будто бы подбирая настройки. Заставляя меня дышать через раз. Чужая рука скользит ниже, лаская живот, добирается до пупка и вот-вот спустится дальше. Забываю, как дышать, но обходит пах стороной и оглаживает бедра и ляжки, забираясь повыше. Поймать агрессора легко, сжать ноги и прекратить его шествие, но почему-то непроизвольно слегка расставляю. Член напряжен, и я дико желаю, чтобы он его коснулся. Ужасаюсь.  
\- Как задница, Крысеныш? Болит? — жаркий шепот в ухо.  
\- Да, — признаюсь, ощущая, что краснею.  
И так жарко, а тут еще его бесцеремонные вопросы.  
\- Отлично. Значит, будешь помнить, как не слушаться старших.  
\- Народ, где у нас крем? — тут же спрашивает на всю палату.  
\- Вазелин закончился? — подъебывает Шпала, весело. Подходит к бардаку устроенном на широком подоконнике и находит требуемое. — Держи.  
Гусь ржет и благодарит.  
Козлы! 

Возвращается с полотенцем Кабан, сваливают умываться Череп со Шпалой.  
Гусь, явно не жалея, выдавливает на ладонь крем горкой.  
Чувствую, как горю от стыдного ожидания.  
Рука касается ягодиц и нежно-нежно гладит, чутко ощупывая каждый оставленный след.  
Дышу в подушку, воздуха мало, в голове жаркий дурман.  
Член прижатый к простыне пачкает простынь, нуждаясь в дополнительной стимуляции.  
Палец скользит в расщелину, разом напрягаюсь и замираю.  
\- Сегодня повторим вчерашнее или готов заменить членом? — шепчет.  
Ох, Ё! Об этом я совершенно забыл. Воспоминания о корешке моментально притушили разгорающийся пожар, оставив лишь угли.  
Только не вчерашний ад.  
Умоляюще смотрю в серые глаза и сильно жалостливо прошу:  
\- А можно третий вариант?  
\- Ты сам его выбросил, — усмехнулся.  
\- Так найду, может, — отчаялся я, совершенно неуверенный в том.  
\- Ладно, поищем вместе, — соглашается изверг, — в магазине. Ты платишь, я выбираю. Хватит с тебя подарков. Не заслужил. — Хлопает по разнеженной попе и встает.  
\- Всё, поднимаемся. — Кидает мне свои спортивки. — Надевай.

Спускаю ноги и натягиваю штаны, лишь в последний момент отбрасывая одеяло. Но Кабан, как назло, смотрит на меня именно в эти секунды. Стягиваю неловко шнур на резинке.  
\- Хорошо развлекаетесь, смотрю, — глумится здоровяк. Но Гусь внезапно не настроен шутить, разворачивается к Кабану и с серьезным покерфейсом, спрашивает  
-Завидуешь?  
Стараюсь, не привлекая внимания, выскользнуть из палаты. Выгляжу чучелом. Штаны Гуся конкретно велики и сборятся воланами к щиколоткам. На запястьях красные следы от веревки. Гусь просекает мой уход, еле кивает и возвращается к разборкам с Кабаном. 

Тороплюсь пересечь коридор и скрыться от чужих взглядов.  
В нашей палате остался один Колька. Местное информбюро. Блин.  
Он не трепло и не сплетник, конечно, только если спросить, выдаст справку. Нужно ему блеснуть познаниями. Присвистывает, видя меня, демонстративно осматривает, обходя, и выходит, кривя рот.  
Идите все к черту. Как будто я выбирал всё это.  
Зло скидываю чужие штаны и переодеваюсь. Трусы, футболка, джинсы, красивый свитер с широким свободным воротом — подарок от бабы Маши на новый год. Длинные рукава надежно прикрывают запястья. Бегу вниз, понимая, что с джинсами я промахнулся. Надо снова было в спортивках идти. Они мягче.

 

Весь первый урок проелозил на стуле, впереди еще пять — мрак! О вчерашнем наказании помню каждую минуту. Однако привычной злости нет. Раздражение, дискомфорт присутствуют. А ее нет. И стыд этим утром переплавился в нечто другое. Раньше — чаще испытывал унижение до слез от бессилия, а сегодня — волну жара. Почему-то мало заботит, что вчера дрочил Гусю и слизывал сперму. Пугает, но ужаса нет. Словно не совсем со мной происходило. Весь вечерний кошмар смазывается финальной эйфорией. Впрочем о повторении и думать не хочется. Нафиг надо столько счастья. 

После уроков захожу в приемную директора. Там всегда, если что, позвонить можно. Набираю бабушку Нину, интересуюсь: как дела? Меня никто не искал и это плохо. На что сегодня с Гусем в магазин то пойду? Уверяю соседку, что в порядке и завтра к ней заскочу, вешаю трубку. Покидаю школу с мыслями: где бы заработать за два три-часа? И сколько эта хрень вообще может стоить?

 

В приюте меня поджидает психолог. Делать нечего, иду на беседу.  
Мария Александровна у себя в кабинете.  
Я присаживаюсь за стол, пряча под него руки от ее внимания подальше.  
Она заканчивает что-то делать на компьютере, щелкая мышкой, я жду.  
Розовый лак с белый каймой украшает ноготки ухоженных рук, серая блузка мягко облегает еще стройную за тридцать фигуру. Детей у нее, кроме нас, нет. Видно не торопятся с мужем, насмотревшись на то, что из них вырастает. Розовая помада, светлые глаза. Ой. На меня уже обратили внимание.  
\- Здравствуй, Дима. Что случилось?  
\- Вы хотели меня видеть? — тушуюсь в непонятках.  
\- Да, я назначила нам встречу. Что происходит, Дим?  
\- А что происходит, Мария Александровна? — уточняю тему.  
\- Какие у тебя отношения с Гусевым? — и внимательно так смотрит.  
Черт. Главное - не покраснеть. Вспоминаю быстро его побои с дружками.  
\- Эм-м-м. Он мне помогает. Иногда. — Осторожно подбираю слова.  
\- В чем?  
Жопой чувствую капкан.  
\- Развивать в себе лучшие качества.  
\- Это какие? — с неподдельным интересом ждет ответа.  
\- Находчивость, выносливость, мужество.  
\- Он тебя обижает, да? — в голосе нужная доля сочувствия.  
\- С чего это вы решили? — упрямлюсь ее проницательности.  
\- Может потому что ты носишь ошейник?  
Мягко стелет, жестко спать.  
\- А что нельзя? — огрызаюсь загнано.  
\- Можно, если ты собака. Так ты - собака, Дим?  
Молчу. Она тоже с минуту уравновешенно выжидает ответа.  
\- Есть еще вариант, когда люди носят ошейники.  
Мария Александровна неуклонно подбирается к главному:  
\- Он принуждает тебя к каким-либо сексуальным действиям?  
Господи Боже! Только бы не покраснеть!  
\- Дима, ты можешь все мне рассказать. Не бойся.  
Ага. Прям сплю и вижу, как еще больше усложнить себе жизнь.  
Волнение проходит. Расслабляюсь.  
\- Нет. Со мной все в порядке, Мария Александровна.  
\- А если я назначу медицинский осмотр? — все-таки пытается еще загнать меня в угол. Но я уже вырвался из ее ловушек.  
\- Значит, придется согласиться.  
\- А ты не хочешь? Боишься? Стесняешься?  
\- Нет, просто это зря проведенное время. Когда у меня что-то болит, я всегда сам обращаюсь к врачу.  
\- Хорошо, Дима. Как ты думаешь, проживание в одной палате с Гусевым повлияет на тебя положительно или отрицательно.  
\- Знаете, я считаю, что мне и дома неплохо жилось, но у вас на это совершенно другая точка зрения.  
\- И все же?  
\- Поживем - увидим. Как я могу предугадать? Надеюсь, не плохо.  
Ладно, Дима, спасибо за беседу. Ты можешь идти. И помни, я всегда готова тебя выслушать.  
Забудешь о вас. Как же!

 

Никогда не искал встречи с Гусем. Не знаю, что делать. В палату к ним я не пойду. Лишний раз нарываться не хочется. А караулить его в коридоре, тоже не вариант. Так что просто иду делать домашку. Хотел, как всегда, устроиться за столами в классных комнатах, но вспомнив о мучениях в школе, отправился в палату. Переоделся в спортивки и улегся на кровать. Да. Так намного лучше. Днем двери палат почти не закрываются. Если только кому, как мне сейчас, переодеться надо. А потом снова открывай. Но мне лень. Хочется немного побыть одному. И не на улице. Но уединение быстро нарушается сопалатниками. Влетают, меняют учебники и уходят, оставляя дверь нараспашку. Ладно, тянусь за своими, посмотрим, чего задали. 

 

Около семи заглядывает Гусь.  
\- Крысеныш, если голодный, то ужинай по шустрей.  
Спускаюсь одним из первых к раздаче. Макароны с сосисками, чай. За десять минут запросто управился. Иду за курткой, нигде не вижу Гуся. Кручу головой. Нету. Выхожу на улицу. Нету. Иду дальше и нахожу за оградой.  
С расположением приюту повезло. Строение спрятано за жилыми домами, и миновав двор, попадаешь на площадь, где немало транспорта ходит.  
Прыгаем в трамвай. Едем. Не знаю о чем нам говорить, молчу, пялюсь в окно. Гусь уставился в телефон. Теперь пишет кому-то. Наблюдаю за ним в отражении. Салон полупустой. Людская масса с работы едет в другую сторону. Ждет ответа. Снова пишет. Убирает телефон и ловит меня за подглядыванием. Усмехается нашим отражениям.  
\- Как день прошел, Крысеныш?  
\- Нормально, — бурчу, немного недовольный тем, что меня запалили.  
\- Расскажешь?  
\- Да не о чем.  
\- А зачем тебя дергали к психологу?  
Черт! Совсем расслабился.  
\- Ну она хотела знать, какие между нами отношения.  
Приподнимает брови в театральном удивлении.  
\- И какие же они? — допытывается улыбаясь.  
\- Сложные, — отрубаю, не желая пересказывать нашу беседу.  
\- Да уж непростые, — хмыкает. — Выходим.

 

Идем вдоль дороги, потом дворами попадаем на параллельную. Снова дворами срезаем угол и выходим на магазин «ИНТИМ» с сердечком возле светящихся букв. Все окна закрыты. Стремаюсь заходить. Но Гусь уже дергает дверь и пропускает меня вперед.  
Матерь божья!  
Если бы он не стоял за спиной, я бы уже вылетел пулей отсюда!  
А так только вжался в его фигуру, делая шаг назад.  
Его руки обхватили, удерживая и прижимая.  
\- Не бойся, маленький, — тихо ржет, — папочка не даст тебя обидеть.  
Гад!  
Я стараюсь найти на чем можно остановить взгляд, не особо краснея. Но магазинчик не большой. И товар разложен, развешен и выставлен в большом разнообразии, чтобы клиент точно не ушел без покупки. Разумеется, если сразу не сбежал. Уставился на бусы. Их тут полно. Одни висят, другие стоят на основаниях. Их что тоже в задницу пихают? И эти сердечки? Перевожу взгляд - толпа фаллосов, смотрю выше. А это что за сбруя висит? Ой. Плётка? А это что за многохвостка пушистая? Ей тоже бьют людей? Шарики на ремнях. Они то зачем? Какие-то кольца на витрине под стеклом. Яйца какие-то. Это вибратор?! Ох, Ё!

\- Ты не туда смотришь, Крысеныш, — тихо комментирует мою растерянность. — Девушка, покажите нам анальные стимуляторы.  
ААА!!!  
Девушка!!!  
Анальные стимуляторы!!!  
Дайте выйти в окно!!!  
Не выдерживаю, разворачиваюсь и рвусь к выходу. Но только упираюсь в грудь Гусю.  
\- Да. Один бы ты здесь точно не справился, — ржет, прижимая меня покрепче к себе.  
Несомненно. Я даже продавщицу не заметил, сраженный ассортиментом.  
Гусь ведет меня к прилавку и разворачивает к нему передом, к себе задом. Но из рук предусмотрительно не выпускает.  
На девушку поднять взгляд позорно, поэтому смотрю только на прилавок.  
\- Вас какой размер интересует? — вежливо уточняет она.  
Зарделся румянцем.  
\- Не большие, он у меня еще девственно не растянутый.  
Чтобы мне провалится сквозь землю!  
Я уже свекольного цвета.  
\- Анатомические?  
Блядь! Это еще что значит?  
Смотрю с испугом на Гуся, ожидая перевода на доступный.  
\- Похожие на член? — расшифровывает вопрос.  
Быстро замахал башкой в отрицании.  
\- Нет, — озвучивает наши пожелания.  
\- С вибрацией? — снова уточняет продавщица.  
Опять верчу башкой и слышу его:  
\- Нет.  
Всех расцветок конусы обычные и фигурные с шариками и спиралями щедро высыпаются на прилавок.  
Я в ужасе.  
\- Можете еще посмотреть пробочки, — предлагает консультант, — у нас большой выбор.  
Это точно! Я уже оценил!

Хорошо, что не мне выбирать. От меня никакого толку. Стою, дурак дураком, с красной рожей, смущаюсь и туплю.  
\- Ну, Крысеныш, какой из них сегодня в твоей попе ночевать будет?  
«Захлопнись! Придурок!» — Ору мысленно, а вслух только пищу придушенно: — Все равно.  
К счастью кто-то заходит в магазин, и Гусь отвлекается, чтобы рассмотреть посетителя. Здоровый бугай, с Кабана комплекцией, покупает презервативы, косится на нас и уходит.  
\- Ладно, облегчим выбор. — Гусь отметает в стороны все изделия черного, фиолетового, синих и голубых цветов. Туда же отправляет стеклянные и металлические. — Теперь прикинем.  
Хватает мою руку и кладет в нее один из них. Хочется брезгливо отпустить, но уже командует:  
\- Слегка сожми, — и выполняю на автомате.  
Шевелит игрушкой туда-сюда, будто трахает мою ладонь.  
Пакость какая!  
\- Как ощущения?  
Позорище!!!  
Скидываю игрушку в общую кучку. И неосознанно вытираю об куртку ладонь.  
Ржет.  
\- Это просто силикон, дурачок. Может другой пощупаешь?  
Мне пора здесь вместо вентилятора работать. Постоянно кручу головой, отрицая.  
Наконец-то он останавливает свой выбор на тринадцати сантиметровом монстре.  
Ни хрена себе не большой!  
Я рассчитывал на более скромные размеры.  
Игрушка с широким основанием ссужается к верху, чуть изгибаясь на первом шарике, второй имеется посередине и последний на верхушке.  
Ну зато не проткнет.  
\- А может поменьше? — постыдно пищу.  
\- Нет, Крысеныш, привыкать будешь, — ехидно подытоживает Гусь, заявляя девушке, что мы выбрали.

Оконфузиться еще больше кажется уже невозможно, когда вспоминаю, что денег у меня нет.  
Разворачиваюсь к нему и признаюсь.  
Удивления нет. Один только смех и удовольствие в глазах. Действительно столько забавы.  
\- Отработаешь. Согласен?  
\- Как? — такие вещи лучше сразу прояснять.  
\- Я придумаю, — обещает провокационно.  
Пугаюсь так, что забываю о лишнем свидетеле нашего разговора.  
\- А может я тебе деньги потом отдам?  
\- Нет. С деньгами можешь после прийти сюда и купить эту штуку. А сегодня тогда я тебе вставлю.  
\- Я понял, — перебиваю. — И все же? Не хочу подписываться на неизвестно что.  
\- Ладно. Впереди праздничные выходные. С сегодняшнего вечера и до их конца ты мне не перечишь. И выполняешь все, что скажу.  
\- А вдруг ты скажешь: выпрыгнуть в окно или взять в рот?  
\- Никаких окон, — усмехается, — насчет минета подумаю.  
\- Я сблюю раньше, — утверждаю сердясь.  
\- Так, Крысеныш, я сейчас развернусь и уйду, а ночью повторю вчерашнее.  
\- Прости, — тут же отступаю на попятный. — Просто не надо, — прошу умоляюще.  
\- Хорошо с условием - никакого члена в твои дырки, — доволен?  
\- Да. Спасибо! — радуюсь его сговорчивости. Мог просто избить и сделать по-своему.  
Девушка принимает оплату и упаковывает наш товар в коробочку из картона, убирая в непрозрачный пакет.  
\- Возвращайтесь. Будем рады.  
Верю! Столько цирка и откровений за каких-то полчаса.

 

Премся обратно через дворы, и на нас налетают.  
Никаких разборок.  
Только клич «бей пидоров!» и махач.  
Я с пакетом отлетаю в сторону, благодаря моментальной реакции Гуся. А он уже метелится с тремя сразу. Один из них похож на бугая из магазина. У Гуся в руках появляется арматура. Он орет, бьет не разбирая:  
\- Убью, шакалы!  
И двое сразу огребли, выходя из строя, но третий достал по ноге. Гусь валится. А я понимаю, что если ему кранты, то и мне тоже. Но что я могу? Осматриваюсь, кругом только снег и кучи из него. Хотя ..рядом валяются смороженные в лед глыбы. Поднимаю «снежок» и бегу к Гусю. Подонок наклонился. Добить решил? Бью по голове. Падает. ДА!  
Господи! Надеюсь, не убил.  
Приземляюсь на колени возле Гуся.  
\- Как ты?  
Он сплевывает кровь и улыбается.  
\- Как насчет поцеловать спасителя?  
\- Вообще это я его завалил. — Киваю в нужную сторону  
\- Не спорю.  
И целует.  
Гад!  
Но как сладко.  
\- Ебанные пидоры!  
Гусь с разворота ломает комментатору нос.  
Поднимается и опускает прут тому на ногу.  
Тот орет, матерится и воет от боли.  
Гусь хватает идиота за волосы и присовывает конец прута ему в рот.  
\- Лижи, блядина. Покажи, как умеешь языком по делу работать.  
Сам еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не наподдать тому за пережитый ужас.  
Меня колотит и я кидаюсь к Гусю.  
\- Оставь его! — требую и целую впервые сам.

\- Поехали домой, герой.  
И мы пошли дальше. Гусь хромал на подбитую ногу.  
\- Может в травму, — предложил, насмотревшись на его ковыляние.  
\- Не ерунди, Крысеныш.  
\- А вдруг перелом?  
\- Ну и что? Ходить то могу.  
\- И чего? Я с переломанными пальцами тоже мог ходить, — начинаю запоздало истерить.  
\- Они могли криво срастись. Ты же ими постоянно шевелишь.  
\- А ты по воздуху летаешь что ль?  
\- Сделаю жестко-фиксирующую повязку и не пойду на танцы.  
Вот что за придурок, а?!  
Мы пропускаем несколько трамваев. Переходим дорогу, маршрутки тоже все забитые, автобусов совсем не видно. Ловим бомбилу. Гусь сговаривается с ним о цене. Едем в приют. На часах пятнадцать минут десятого. Двери уже закрыли. Пока доехали половина. Высаживаемся.  
\- Спрячь пакет под курткой.  
Не проявляя волнения, набирает Шпалу с просьбой открыть нам дверь. Как все просто у него. Стоим на крыльце, ждем. Никто не торопится. Наконец-то щелкает замок. Быстро заходим. Не попались. Плетусь в раздевалку и попадаюсь на глаза Юле Владимировне. Тетка она, в принципе, хорошая, но со своими причудами. А нарушение режима никого из персонала не обрадует.

\- Валеев!  
Блин! Ну откуда вы все меня знаете? Я здесь около полугода всего, постоянно тихий и незаметный, ничего не нарушаю специально и не участвую в никакой самодеятельности. Но, кажется, каждый педагог в курсе кто я такой. В чем моя знаменитость?  
Замираю. Что говорить-то не знаю. Шпала с Гусем остались позади, отсюда не видно.  
\- Где ты был?  
\- На улице - это же очевидно, — вздыхаю.  
\- А почему ты так поздно там находился?  
\- Потому что помогал добираться мне, — вмешивается из-за спины Гусь.  
Оборачиваюсь и вижу, как он, нарочито сильно хромая, подходит к нам.  
\- Что случилось, дорогой? — Юля Викторовна не на шутку взволнована.  
Вот главная из причуд педагога, она отчего-то очень любит Гуся. Мне никак не понять, как вообще это возможно!  
\- Шел, упал, поскользнулся, — сыронизировал тот, — хорошо, Валеев мимо проходил, помог.  
\- Ох! — вцепилась она, внимательно рассматривая своего любимчика. — Оксана Юрьевна как раз сегодня дежурит, пойдем милый.  
И безапелляционно потащила его в медблок, совершенно позабыв обо мне. Вот и прекрасно.


	6. Ночь откровения.

**6\. НОЧЬ ОТКРОВЕНИЯ.**

В душевых второй день не был. С гипсом толком не помоешься. Разумеется, его можно замотать в пакет. А еще лучше занять кабинку для персонала. Там душ не к трубе под потолок крепится, а на гибком шланге. Всё проще обмотку не замочить. Только с одной рукой все равно не удобно мыться. Особенно голову. Может, бабу Нину потом попрошу мне помочь, а сейчас хватаю полотенце, и перед самым отбоем, когда уже почти никого не встретишь, бегу в туалет. Над раковиной кое-как обмываюсь и слышу привычное «Отбой» в коридоре. Тороплюсь обратно. Юлия Владимировна пока не дошла до нас, начиная обход с мелких. Она, безусловно, видит, как я бегу, но замечания не делает, продолжая проверять остальных.

 

Свет выключен, переодеваться мне не во что, падаю на кровать и с удовольствием вытягиваюсь. Боже, как хорошо. Сейчас бы поспать. Чувствую себя таким усталым. Столько переживаний за одни сутки. Я закрываю глаза и мечтаю, что Гусь оставит мою задницу сегодня свободной. Но не зря же ходили. Нет, не оставит. Вспоминаю, как сам поцеловал Гуся. Заземлился, блин, ведь трясло словно под током. Улыбаюсь и незаметно задремываю. Юлия Владимировна заглядывает к нам, проверяя, и идет дальше.  
Сплю.

За мной пришел Шпала.  
\- Вставай, — разбудил толчок за плечо.  
Спросонья испугался. Неожиданно, так еще и фигура непривычная в моей палате.  
\- Давай, пошевеливайся, — он уже в дверях.  
Иду за ним, поднимаемся на четвертый этаж.  
\- Тебе туда, — кивает на медблок, а сам скрывается в одной из палат девчонок.  
Захожу, закрывая за собой дверь на защелку. Тот же коридор в котором остались: часть холла, две палаты и туалетная комната. В холле - регистратура, часть скрывается за стеклом, другая темнотушка заставлена шкафами, где хранятся за замками наши медкарты и лекарства. Говорят, там даже камера есть. Пишет всех, кто заходит. Регистратуру всегда запирают. А коридор остается свободен для посещения в течения дня. Сейчас он закрыт, я тут один и в какой-то из палат Гусь. Заглядываю в первую - пусто. Значит, в последней прям напротив туалета. Захожу.

 

\- Соскучился, Крысеныш?  
Валяется поверх одеяла на кровати, одетый, как и я, в одни спортивки.  
Сразу оцениваю ногу.  
Плотно забинтована. Хмурюсь.  
\- Все равно необходимо сделать рентген.  
\- О! Какая забота! Я тронут, — хохмит, прикладывая руку к груди. — Но лучше посмотрим на нечто другое — кивает на пакет в моих руках. Не иначе как на рефлексе взял. — Раздевайся!  
Разумеется, тут никого больше нет, и он не раз уже видел меня без штанов и даже трогал, но все равно неловко. Впрочем, я сам согласился быть послушным. Так что стягиваю с себя спортивки вместе с трусами, чтобы не придрался к ним.  
\- Сядь, — взмах в сторону кровати напротив, — разведи ноги и упрись ими в край.  
Волна жаркого стыда по телу. Вся кровь приливает к лицу. Устраиваюсь, облокотившись на стенку и задрав разведенные ноги. Как шлюхан какой-то весь выставлен ему на показ. Запредельная срамота.  
\- Доставай своего дружка.  
Распечатываю коробку и оценивающе беру в руки. С ума сойти. Как он влезет то?  
\- Дальше подсказать или сам сообразишь, что делать? — интересуется изверг с другой кровати.  
Я смотрю на предмет все еще не уверено, не зная, как.. Ну то есть ясно, взял и ввел.. Но ебанный случай.. Я еще не делал этого сам, тем более так.  
\- Оближи хорошенько, — прилетает совет.  
Я беру его в рот и облизываю шарик - навершие. Ничего противного, если не думать, что это. Вот и не буду. Лижу, играюсь языком с шариком и стволом, наблюдая с Гусем. Тот удовлетворенно смотрит.  
\- Теперь вставляй, — командует, запуская руку под вздыбившиеся штаны.  
Безоговорочно тяну мокрую игруху к очку, но оно непокорно сжимается. Надавливаю осторожно. Мышцы напряжены, враг не пройдет. Кручу шариком, стараясь продавить преграду. Слюна обтирается и высыхает. Я это больше в рот не возьму. Смотрю вопрошающе на зрителя.

Гусь кидается в меня мазью со своей тумбочки.  
\- Смажь ее и очко.  
Выдавливаю на шарик и оставляю так, само размажется в процессе. Выдавливаю на палец и тянусь к дырке, краснея до корней волос, размазываю по сморщенной поверхности. Фубля. Хватаю чек, вытирая об него пальчик.  
Со смазкой сопротивление мышц не так и ощутимо, кручу, надавливаю и шарик ощущается внутри. Не верю. Достаю и снова надавливаю. Входит. Еба!  
\- Еще! — командует Гусь хриплым голосом, вызывающим дрожь. — Давай, вынь и вставь.  
Загипнотизировано подчиняюсь и вспахиваю дырку. Туда и обратно. Туда и обратно. Чуть глубже с каждым разом. Пока не проскальзывает второй. Замираю от осознания и перебираю ощущения. Не больно. Жарко стыдно, непривычно.  
Грозовые глаза яростно вцепились в происходящие взглядом и требуют немедленного продолжения. Меня всегда пугала эта буря до одурения. А теперь страх лишь сильнее щекочет нервы.  
Делаю вдох-выдох, облизывая как-то пересохшие губы и продолжаю распидорашивать очко. Кручу, ввожу, вынимаю. Кручу, ввожу, вынимаю. И вдруг прошибает. Охаю. Дергаюсь. Что это было?  
\- Да, детка, долби прям туда! — горячий шепот заводит так, что руки трясутся.  
Выполняю, дурея от пронизывающего удовольствия. Не сдерживаясь, стону и с усердием шпилюсь, позабыв обо всем. Хорошо то как. Вбиваю игруху, кручу и вывожу, распаляя себя еще больше, шире расставляю ноги в охватившем нетерпении. Ох. И снова вбиваю, кручу, тру. Да-а-а. Дразню себя и схожу с ума от блаженной жары и желания. О-о-о. Горячая волна зарождается где-то глубоко внутри, собирая все искры удовольствия в один вал, копится ..твою же.. копится ..и летит выжигая напряжение. Забрызгиваю живот спермой. 

АААхуеть! — шипит Гусь и спускает следом.  
Закрываю глаза.  
Уебище!  
\- Кончить только от стимуляции дырки, не каждая шалава так сможет. — Подтверждает Гусь мои выводы.  
Позорище!  
Шлюхан конченный!  
\- Можно, я пойду? — спрашиваю, так и не открыв глаз. Самому от себя тошно до жути. Как теперь другим в глаза смотреть?  
\- Нет. Сначала приведи себя и меня в порядок, да и дружка своего не забудь, — насмехается, а я и так раздавлен дальше просто некуда.  
Убито топаю в сортир, прихватив полотенце.  
Намыливаю дилдо, с ужасом вспоминая, что запихал его в себя до конца. Пидор ебливый! Смываю с себя всю кончу и возвращаюсь к Гусю с чистым самотыком и влажным краем полотенца.  
\- Держи.  
\- Служи, пёся, — приспускает штаны вместе с испачканным бельем.  
Смотрю на заляпанную белым курчавую поросль.  
\- Можно, вытру?  
\- Головку вылижи, а остальное вытри.  
Такому уебищу, как мне, только хуи и лизать, привыкать надо, а то ебать мало будут.  
Опускаюсь рядом и, залезая языком под кожицу, вылизываю расслабленный член. Обтираю пах. Прихватываю одежду и возвращаюсь к раковине. Споласкиваю полотенце, пристраивая его на трубу, обсохнуть. Натягиваю штаны и бреду обратно к себе на этаж.  
Похер встречу кого или нет.  
Я совершенно разбит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [игрушка](https://www.eroshop.ru/files/eroshop_item_main/5071702.jpg)


	7. Выходные

**7\. ВЫХОДНЫЕ.**

Мне повезло.  
Двери были еще открыты, и я ни на кого не наткнулся.  
Вернулся в кровать и не смог заснуть. Мысли хороводили часов до пяти.  
Зачем я родился, Господи?  
Вроде, не самым плохим человеком рос, хоть друзей и подруг не было. Зато и не обижал никого, специально так точно, не пил, не курил, хуйню не творил. Но матери и нормальным сыном все равно не сильно нужен, сменяла меня на водку. А уж педиком. Кому вообще такое убожество понравится? Только уродам любящим говно месить. Вот у них буду пользоваться бешеной популярностью. Конечно, посмотрите какая шлюха, ей только вставишь, и она уже течет. Блядь. Лучше бы я алкашом стал. Квасили бы с матерью на пару. И никаких проблем. А теперь как жить, зная о себе такое?

Утром забил на подъем, как уж тут школа тем более в субботу, когда вся жизнь под откос. Лежал, ждал, пока все не ушли, заснул снова. Разбудил воспитатель с вопросом: Какого черта я тут делаю? Сказал, что проспал, оделся и ушел бродить по городу. 

Никогда не хотелось сотворить с собой всякую поебень или сброситься с крыши, хватило окна, епт. И сейчас не мечтаю. Только как дальше? Гусь меня выебет и гадать не нужно. Еще дружкам предложит и скажет, что для меня старается. А я не хочу. Одно дело быть изнасилованным мудаками - это очень херово бесспорно. Но еще отстойней под ними кончать как течная сука.

Еду, как обещал, к бабушке Нине. Перед домом привычно снимаю ошейник. Захожу. Она охает над гипсом и ведет скорей на кухню. Накормить и обогреть, как обычно. А мне стыдно ей в глаза смотреть. Она со мной как с нормальным человеком, а я выродок, годящийся только жопой для члена. Первый раз ем вяло, без аппетита. Бабушка спрашивает, что случилось. А что я могу ответить, кроме как ничего? Уверяю заново, что все в порядке, просто неделя долгая какая-то вот и устал. Она чаю налила, печенье выложила и ушла в комнату, а вернулась уже с подарком. Развернув, обнаружил новый спортивный костюм. И я разрыдался как маленький. Бабушка Нина терпеливо гладила по остриженной голове, называя ласково горюшком, и уверяла меня, что всё пройдет и перемелится. Успокоился и поцеловал её ручки сморщенные, действительно в благодарность. Собрался уже уходить, как она вспомнила о звонке. Один бизнесмен подыскивает помощника по уходу за собакой. После праздников может позвонит, если не найдет кого из друзей и знакомых. Так что и мне обязательно не пропадать. Уверил, что позвоню. Из-за дня рождения мои ночевки сдвинулись с графика, поэтому в эти выходные и следующие я в интернате с Гусем. А до марта еще дожить надо.

Вернулся в приют, достал свой ящик из-под кровати, в котором у каждого из нас вещи хранятся. Удобства, вместо шкафов, и места не занимают. Есть еще вешалка - обычная планка на стене с пятью крючками, куда цепляем носимое шмотье, если не бросаем его на спинках кроватей. Хотел убрать подарок, а обнаружил записку.  
«Сегодня в три в другом сортире. Не придешь, всем расскажу, что ты сосешь»  
Ну пиздец!

Психанул, пошел опять прогуляться в город. Ужинать все одно не хочу.  
Ясно, что написал, тот кто видел меня в туалете с Гусем. А чего он хочет? Хотя гадать особо не приходится. Наверняка того же. Интересно, кто еще мечтает, чтобы я ему отсосал? Может мне прейскурант ввести? Раз никак не уйти от карьеры шлюхи.

Добродился до того, что меня окружили. Четверо с выпивкой и желанием покуражится. Заебись. Оглядываюсь. В сквере между двух дорог никого, хотя многие тут любят выгуливать собак. Доебываются. Стою, молчу. Жду. Им всё что не скажи, всё в тему будет. Делают выводы, что детку мама хорошо научила не разговаривать с незнакомцами. И нам стоит познакомиться поближе. Ржут. Некоторые демонстративно рукой трясут пах.  
Блядь! На мне что теперь неоновая надпись для всех мудаков «Вставь мне»?

Раньше я всегда старался избегать драк. Какой из меня воитель? Раз вдарить и привет. В старой школе один раз сцепился с каким-то недоумком. И случайно, но очень смачно разбил тому нос локтем и приземлил на задницу. Больше никто не лез. Не думаю, что испугались. Просто для драки все же нужен повод, если конечно это не отморозки. А я не с кем не дружил, вот и поводов не было. Меня же никто не выбешивал. Так и жил спокойно, не способный дать отпор толком. И никогда не чувствовал в себя дикого желания бить, калечить мудаков, пока не познакомился с Гусем и компанией. Вчера же увидел, как это безжалостно делает Гусь. У меня арматуры нет. Зато бешенства хоть отбавляй. 

\- Дайте выпить за знакомство.  
Я не одолею всех, но хер они получат меня так просто. Протягивают бутылку «Клинского». Делаю несколько глотков. И перехватываю за горлышко. Бью со всей мочи ближайшего. Осколки в стороны. Моментально отворачиваюсь к другим. Уже тянет руки следующий. Подныриваю под замах, тыкаю ему в шею розочкой. Хватается за горло. Двое других прыгают на меня одновременно. Успеваю вывернуться. Кидаю в харю стекло. И бегу на шоссе. Гонятся. Почти достали. Хотели сбить, но придали ускорения. Лечу под колеса машины. Резкий визг тормозов. Удар. Всё. Приехали. 

 

\- Ты как, парень?  
Стараюсь навести резкость, оглядываюсь: круг света, бампер машины, дорога.  
\- Нормально.  
Хочу встать, но все кружится и темнеет. Нет, не могу.  
\- Похоже у тебя сотряс. Вызвать ментов?  
\- Нет!  
\- Тогда поехали в больницу.  
\- Спасибо.  
Снова делаю попытку встать, хватаясь за своего спасителя. Мужчина, не долго думая, просто подхватывает мою тушку и переносит в салон. Усаживает на переднее. Я бы лучше лег на заднем. Хотя если отрублюсь, ему тяжелей доставать. Закрываю глаза, облокачиваясь на дверь. В салоне снова на секунды вспыхивает приглушенный свет. А затем мы едем. Меня укачивает.  
\- Останови, — хриплю и нащупываю ручку.  
Машина тормозит, открываю дверь, блюю.  
Протягивает из бардачка салфетки. Надо же влажные. Обтираюсь. Лицо заодно тру. Кровь? Чья? Едем дальше.  
Снова больница. После нее жизнь меняется к худшему.

 

В приемном от яркого света режет глаза. Но могу разглядеть спасителя. Наклоняется ко мне. Близко. Взрослый парень. Расстегивает на мне куртку. Черные волосы и глаза. Вглядывается внимательно.  
\- Что это у тебя? — находит и снимает ошейник.  
Он красивый и страшный.  
Брежу.  
Закрываю глаза.  
Подходит врач. Осмотр, каталка, рентген с томографией, палата.  
Наконец-то можно отдохнуть.  
Жаль, не узнаю кто шантажист.  
Зато и у жопы отдых.  
Вот Гусь обломается.  
Ха.  
Сыграл в колобка.  
Ото всех свалил.  
Молодец.  
Еще бы не был пидором.

 

конец 1 части.


	8. Сделка

**ЧАСТЬ II. НЕ ВСЕ ТО ЗЛО, ЧТО — ДРАКОН.**

 

_Обычно Добро борется со Злом._  
_Но в смутные времена безысходности_  
_Злу может противостоять только другое Зло._

 

  
**8\. СДЕЛКА.**  
**Влад.**

 

Влад посмотрел на ошейник в руке. Надо же в натуре подобрал щенка. Усмехнулся и набрал номер.  
\- Ваш песик в центральной больнице.  
\- Спасибо. Сейчас буду.  
Отбой. Очень информативный разговор получился. Строго по существу. Всегда бы так. Вечер не сложился. И раз так, у Влада проснулось любопытство посмотреть на «хозяина» мальчишки.  
Тот через полчаса с какой-то теткой вошел в приемный покой. Женщина бросилась в справку. Крепкий парень, окинув всех посетителей внимательным взглядом, прихрамывая направился к нему.  
\- Гусев. — Протянул ладонь.  
\- Шилов, — ошейник с раскрытой ладони перекочевал к хозяину.  
\- Я знаю кто ты.  
\- Много?  
\- Достаточно, чтобы понимать, что я тебе должен.  
\- С чего бы это?  
\- Тебе все должны, вне зависимости от обстоятельств.  
\- Интересный вывод, — Влад усмехнулся. — И как расплачиваться думаешь?  
\- Пока не знаю, во что ты оцениваешь свою помощь?  
\- Ты чей вообще? Откуда?  
\- Приютский, со складов.  
\- А-а, спорная территория. За хорошее дело много не возьму. Угостишь коньяком?  
\- Договорились.  
Не споря, Гусев вновь уверено протянул ладонь и ушел к тетке.  
Очень интересный кадр. Конкретный такой. Надо будет приглядеться.  
Влад вернулся за руль и поехал в свой клуб.

В этом городе почти всё его, даже если этим владеют другие люди. За восемь лет Влад стал главной силой в округе, в совершенстве умея убивать и использовать людей. Теперь с ним не связывались, предпочитая договариваться. Приходилось больше действовать мозгами, чем кулаками. А жаль, подраться он любил с детства. Уродился таким.

  
Его мама переехала в этой город за своим любовником. О прошлом Лариса вспоминать не любила. Может, жалела, что сглупила, может еще почему. Отец на матери все-таки не женился, и он жили только вдвоем. Впрочем, Влад не огорчался. Только не понимал, как можно было уйти от его мамы. Ведь она была самой красивой на свете. Конечно, каждый ребенок, так считает о своей маме, но в отличие от других Влад не обманывался. И всегда дрался, доказывая свою правоту. Впрочем, дрался он по любому поводу. И как бы все не очаровывались им по началу, ведь от мамы он унаследовал ее красоту и выглядел просто ангельским херувимом, после всегда жаловались. Ваш сын то, ваш сын это.  
В детском саду и на детской площадке Влад никому не давал спуску, не пугаясь никаких старших братьев. В драку он лез быстрее, чем она задумывалась. Если силы были не равны, то он кидался бешеным волчонком на самого опасного. Это он тоже умел чувствовать. От неведомого отца ему досталась способность просчитывать ситуации.  
И только для мамы он оставался Славушкой-солнышком. Она никогда не верила не одной жалобе на него. И Влад не разочаровывал маму, стараясь слушаться. Потом появился дядя Андрей, не меньше Влада восхищавшийся его мамой. Дядя Андрей часто носил ее на руках, был сильным и веселым. А видя, в отличие от мамы, в истинном свете все способности Влада, учил его блокам и правильным ударам. И они здорово подружились.

Когда Влад посещал в первый класс, со строгим наказом папы Андрея не бить девочек, заболела мама. А тут еще папе выпала командировка. Влада совершенно не с кем оказалось оставить, и было решено, что он поедет с Андреем. Как не тревожился Влад за маму, но поездку предвкушал и сразу начал собирать рюкзак. Ночью так вообще еле уснул. Ведь Андрей служил в спецназе. И они собирались на его учебную базу. Тесты всякие проходить, что-то подтверждать. Влад как попал туда, так пропал. Нет, он вел себя по-взрослому, а не как глупый мальчишка. Только все время торчал в тренировочных залах. Андрею и искать его не приходилось. Влад смотрел, впитывал, запоминал, пытался повторять. А если кто замечал пацаненка, подзывая его к себе для отработки на спарринг, никогда не боялся и выходил. И потом никогда не ревел, даже не хныкал. Поднимался и заново вставал, готовый сколько угодно тренироваться, но быть не хуже. Его, безусловно, отметили и порекомендовали отдать в закрытый учебный центр для таких же способных детишек. Влад вцепился в Андрея клещом. И вымолил у мамы разрешение. Так и не закончив первый класс, он уехал из дома почти на десять лет.

В интернате драться стало еще интересней. Не он один владел приемами, и из каждой драки он выносил что-то новое. Когда ему увеличили нагрузку тренировок, он только обрадовался. Дополнительный курс борьбы. Безусловно согласен. Как бы не становилось тяжело, Влад осознавал себя лучшим, поэтому тренировался всегда одержимо, не позволяя кому-то занять его место. Пользуясь таким самолюбием и упертостью, его постоянно выдвигали на соревнования. Рукопашный, ближний, ножевой бой. Без оружия против дубины, цепей, пистолета и нескольких противников. Стрельба. Влад выкладывался по полной всегда.

Домой он возвращался только на зимние каникулы. Летом выезжал в спортивные лагеря, что равнялось соревнованию растянутым на два месяца. Проводя столько лет в закрытой системе, он успел познать и однополый секс. Гормоны тренировками не сбросишь. А благодаря своей внешности, желающих разделить с ним удовольствие находилось немало. Какого-то одного друга у него никогда не было. Влад умел ценить в людях разные качества: искренность и прямоту, расчетливость и хитрость, даже выносливость или гибкость. Только преданность не особо уважал. Считая, это глупостью, для того люди завели собак. Преданность долгу, Родине и Отчизне для него оставались пустым звуком. Да, его научили эти люди сражаться. И многих наставников своих Влад уважал и ценил. Гордился и рад, что довелось именно у них поучиться. Но если бы он родился в другой стране, то смог научиться и там. Может не этому и не так, но другому точно.

Влад чувствовал, что на преданности его характеристика точно срежется. А еще там наверняка отмечалась неспособность к любой службе с четким уставом. Слабая дисциплина вне тренировок и занятий, благодаря тому же болезненному самолюбию. Низкая подготовка по общеобразовательным предметам, достаточная лишь для перевода из класса в класс. Правда, не считая свободного владения иностранными языками. Конечно, он мог обмануть и полиграф, знал нужные ответы, кому, когда и как отвечать, но внимательных наставников, что жили и тренировали их из-за дня в день всем этими увертками было не провести. Вот кураторы сверху и не торопились брать его под свое крыло, хотя отмечали все достижения.  
Поэтому, когда на задании погиб Андрей, Влад по просьбе мамы вернулся домой, сумев просчитать возможные варианты. Ему предстояло заново скорректировать планы на жизнь.

И вдруг совершено неожиданно пришла материальная помощь сверху вместе с пожеланием: беречь маму и не растрачиваться по ерунде.  
Влад намек просек на раз. Маме следовало организовать безопасность. Но не водить же её за ручку везде. Следовательно, нужно зачищать площадь. Он начал с района. Шестнадцатилетний пацан, получивший свое первое задание и куратора. Ведь один в поле не долго воин. Убить можно каждого. Уж это он уяснил на отлично. 

  
Гусев позвонил через три дня, уточняя: когда и куда коньяк подвезти?  
Влад, скучавший в клубе за бумагами, сказал где ждет и отключился.  
Пацан подъехал минут через сорок.  
Вошел, быстро огляделся и без суеты подошел к столу.  
\- Привет.  
Влад пожал ладонь  
\- Как твой питомец? Выписали? Присаживайся.  
\- Нет, еще в больнице держат.  
\- Выяснил, что случилось?  
\- Да что там выяснять. И так понятно. Нарвался на гопоту. Развелось ее в последнее время. Эй, я не на что не намекаю, — улыбнулся парень. — Накануне просто тоже нарвались.  
\- Так может это те же?  
\- Нет, другая география.  
\- Ну называй места, выясним борзых.  
\- Сам справлюсь. Щенок одного отлично пометил. Найти не проблема будет.  
\- Хорошо, ищи сам. Но как найдешь, скажешь мне, прежде чем идти за ними.  
\- Ладно. Без проблем.  
Влад отпил сок, отодвигая от себя бумаги.  
\- И часто отпускаешь песика погулять?  
\- Ну не водить же постоянно на привязи.  
\- Да-а. Понимаю. А сам чем занимаешь? Помимо складов. Это ясно. Что дальше планируешь?  
\- Хочу на фармацевта пойти.  
\- Неожиданно. Очень. Серьезно?  
\- Да отличный бизнес. Если по уму.  
\- Значит, у тебя и мозги есть. А чего не пользуешься?  
\- Не могу свинтить из приюта раньше восемнадцати. Система так просто не отпускает, если связей нет. Да и жить негде. Срубить бабла, само собой недолго. Но. В общем одно к другому. Проще год подождать.  
\- А мне тут клуб подарили. — Влад обвел взглядом помещение.  
\- Поздравляю.  
\- Да пока не с чем, — скривился хозяин. — Вот ты бы, с мозгами, что делал, если бы подарили тебе? Клубов в городе не мало. Еще один никакого интереса не вызовет. Надо какую-то фишку ему придумать, чтобы народ пошел. Что скажешь?  
\- Самые модные диджеи, гоу-гоу девчонки, народ попрет валом.  
\- Нахуй! Я в этом не разбираюсь, кто из них пластинки лучше крутит. И вникать не хочу.  
\- А чего хочешь?  
\- Чтобы музыка не долбила по ушам, когда в клуб идешь расслабиться. Только в такой скучняк очередь стоять же не будет.  
\- Сделай частный клуб для избранных.  
\- Где они будут избрано скучать или лизать мне зад? — Влад усмехнулся похабно. — Нет. Я, в принципе, не против, чтобы мне жопу лизали, но в постели. Сделать что ли гей-клуб?  
\- Хуевая идея.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что всегда найдутся желающие отмудохать посетителей.  
\- Слушай, но в Москве с этим как-то справляются.  
\- Мы не в Москве.  
\- Это точно. Ладно. Что с ним делать-то?  
\- Открой клуб по приглашениям для любителей бдсма.  
\- Кнуты и наручники?  
\- Пороть можно будет и мальчиков, и девочек. Так что и геи смогут прийти. Можно сделать два зала. Один большой лайт-версии. Там будут ошейники, поводки, коленопреклонение, живые столы, стриптиз мужской, женский, шибари.  
\- Что за хуйня последнее?  
\- Обвязка человека веревками.  
\- Угу. А во втором?  
\- Во втором, все серьезней на сцене - сессии с кнутами, распятиями, порками.  
\- Я смотрю, ты хорошо разбираешься в теме? — понимающе кивнул Влад.  
\- Нет. Я только начал.  
\- Да? Кажется, я знаю причину.  
\- Тебе не кажется, — усмехнулся в ответ собеседник.  
\- Ладно, займись этим.  
\- Кто, Я? — Гусь охуел — Ты сбрендил?  
\- Нет. Мозги есть, тему сечешь. Что не так?  
\- Я не умею управлять клубом.  
\- Я тоже. Так что разбирайся. — Влад кивнул на бумаги и встал.  
\- Подожди, — следом вскочил Гусь, — а если не выйдет?  
\- Не сделаешь, не узнаешь, верно?  
Гусь кивнул, и Влад пошел к выходу.  
\- А как же школа? — раздался тихий вздох за спиной.  
\- Забей, — крикнул начальник, так и не обернувшись.

Гусь опустился обратно на диванчик.  
А братва как же? Опиздинеть, какая в раз стремительная карьера. Парни обязательно обзавидуются. Череп столько сил и терпения приложил, чтобы быть за Митяем. А он теперь круче всех. Еще блядь школу не закончил, зато клуб получил. Пиздец. Раскрутить его будет до хуя не просто.  
Гусь притянул к себе оставленные бумаги. Разрешения, разрешения, свидетельство, дарственная, счета, счета, счета, опись, закупочная. Целый ворох надо разгребать.


	9. Жаркие ночи

**9\. ЖАРКИЕ НОЧИ.  
Дима.**

Отдохнул в больничке отлично. Навещали меня только педагоги и Гусь. Бабушке Нине, конечно, позвонил и сказал, что заболел гриппом, чтобы она не волновалась, куда я пропал. Выписался только первого марта. Забирать приехала Юля Владимировна. Как будто я сам больше не в состоянии добраться до приюта. Они теперь за руку и до школы водить будут? В маршрутке выяснилось, что мои вещи теперь в палате старшаков. Костя вполне показал, что хороший друг, даже учебу вот забросил, навещая меня в больнице. Да? Что-то я не заметил. И я его тогда выручил, довел. Молодец. В общем Юлия Владимировна считает, что не надо всякие страсти подозревать и придумывать, там где есть крепкая дружба между ребятами. О?! А каких она страстях? Тех что спрашивал психолог? Обсуждали всем педсоветом что ль? Похожи на слепцов, что описывают слона. Впрочем не стану сейчас напрягаться и забивать голову. В другой палате, по крайне мере, по коридору ползать меньше придется. Однако в приюте меня поместили для контроля в медблок еще на три дня. Занял ту же палату, где скатился на самое дно. Чего уж теперь. Буду лежать и вспоминать лучшие моменты. Заодно снова с Гусем развлечемся. Не отстанет да еще напомнит, как я со своего обещания соскочил. Вот, уверен, эти три дня и засчитает в тот счет. 

 

Так оно и случилось.   
Гусь пришел, попинал за пропуски, сделал перенос оплаты и приказал раздеться. Безразлично стянул спортивки. Даже подмытый и без белья уже ждал, простирнул кое-как трусы после ужина. Подмылся там же. Раковины, кстати, с этого края коридора расположены ниже. Сидел отрешенно перед ним голый и не испытывал особого волнения. Может таблетки виноваты, а может как-то попривык перед ним раздеваться. Или гаже стало другое. Он завалил меня на спину, раздвинув ноги, и устроился между них.   
Я не сопротивлялся и равнодушно ждал, что дальше.  
Гусь усмехнулся  
\- Думаешь, детка, твоя холодность меня остановит?  
\- Даже не надеялся, — съязвил в ответ.  
\- Это правильно. Я отлично помню, что твоей заднице нужно.  
Да уж. Я тоже. От себя то не убежишь. Все-таки становится стыдно. Розовею слегка. А он из пакета помимо игрушки достает тюбик смазки и перчатки. Перчатки, блядь! Он что? Собирается лезть туда? Подскакиваю, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
\- Ты не? — даже не знаю, как сказать, выразительно смотрю на перчатки.  
\- Я! Да! — и похабно улыбается. — Хочу, чтобы ты только от моей руки кончил, но если нет, я прихватил помощника, — кивнул на коробку.  
Пиздец! Залился румянцем до ушей, свалился обратно на подушку и зажмурился — Не хочу это видеть.  
\- Можешь не смотреть, — благосклонно разрешил Гусь, — только не сопротивляйся. А то уговору конец и я тебя тут же изнасилую.  
Зашибись. Киваю. Лежу, жду с расставленными ногами.  
Что он в этом находит хорошего? Лезть в чужую задницу пальцами.

Чувствую влажное прикосновение. Смазывает, кружит вокруг входа, заставляя напрягаться, ожидая проникновения. Охватывает волнение. А он все не торопится, мажет и растирает рядом. Я же знаю, что не отступит. Так чего тянет? Быстрей бы уж вошел. Вздыхаю. Еле чуткой вибрацией будто щекочет вход. Выдох. Мышцы расслабляются. Снова щекочет, чуть сильнее надавливая.   
Ох.. Да войди же ты.. Ну. Хочу дискомфорт, только не мучай этим ожиданием..   
Ах. Черт! В дупле палец. Блин. Неужели ему приятно, колупаться там? Бля..   
Кружит, проталкивает, тянет из стороны в сторону..   
О-о-о!   
Протискивает второй.   
Боже. Обтягиваю его дыркой плотно как тугое кольцо.   
А он вминает, разводит их в стороны.   
А-а-аш. Щупает меня изнутри и снаружи, растягивая вход..   
Ох! Нашел, черт!   
Прошибает удовольствием. Дергаюсь. Выдыхаю громко.  
\- Д-а-а-а-а! — тянет довольно и продолжает, надавливать, тереть, щекотать, растягивать. Забываю обо всем, кручу попой.  
Дааа. Вот так. Хорошо. Еще.  
Шепчу то ли мысленно, то ли вслух, облизывая пересохшие губы. Дышу часто и глубоко.   
Ах! Дергает удовольствием.   
Боже! Подмахиваю.   
Кажется, внутри уже пальца три.   
О-о-о-о-о! Только не останавливайся! Сильнее! Ну! Еще!   
Да! Потри, да! Да, дави сильнее! Еще!  
Ноги содрогает мелкой дрожью, развожу шире, насколько могу, член истекает на живот.   
Бляя! Горячий узел снова разрастается внутри.   
Сильнее!  
Полыхает лицо, закусываю губу, чтоб хоть как-то молчать.  
Да! Еще! Еще!   
Дергаюсь на его пальцах.   
Пожалуйста!  
Скулю. Хочу. Замираю...   
И как на горе вниз лечу на волне оргазма.   
Конец брызгает. Дырка сжимается. Сперма даже на лицо попала..

Гусь сжигает взглядом, сдергивает штаны, дрочит приподнимаясь, вставляет колено между мной и стеной, вытягиваясь сверху и спускает мне на лицо.   
Зажмуриваюсь.   
Что ж всё правильно — отлично опустил шлюху.  
Возбуждение махом схлынуло.  
А он размазывает сперму на мне и любуется.  
Лежу, терпеливо жду, когда можно будет пойти умыться.  
\- Ты охуительный, детка, — шепчет завороженно, — просто невозможно.  
Точно. Охуительная давалка. Только вставь и готов спустить.  
И он словно слышит мои мысли, продолжает:  
\- Тебя драть и драть надо, детка. Всегда со связанными руками, чтобы на хую с таким жаром вертелся, как сейчас на пальцах.  
Бля.   
Убожество Ебливая дырка.  
Сперма засохла и стянула кожу.  
Хорошо, повязки нет на лице.   
Осколок тогда в драке прилетел, а я и не заметил.  
Так в больнице такую плюху приклеили мне на фейс. Чума.  
\- Что это? — тихо спрашиваю. — Внутри меня?  
Гусь усмехается и шепчет жарко мне прямо в губы.  
\- Это твоя волшебная точка джи, детка.  
Заржал и, быстро собравшись, ушел, оставив меня всего обконченного.

 

Весь день провел в палате, подыхая от скуки. Гнобить себя сил уже не осталось, а больше и заняться было нечем. В больнице, чтобы вымыть голову, попросил у соседа одноразовый станок из пачки, а ночную медсестру меня обрить. Все равно после двенадцати было нечего делать. Заодно и голову помыли. Зато теперь не заморачиваюсь с ее мытьем, пока гипс не снимут. Можно просто протирать полотенцем. Или одной рукой даже намылить и смыть. Только вот уже ежик отрос. А бритва так и валялась в моем больничном пакете. Так что сбрил заново, как мог, смотрясь в зеркало и на ощупь. Попросился у Оксаны Юрьевны, выйти, чтобы узнать домашку. Не разрешила. Сказала, нечего напрягать мозги. Вернешься в школу, дополнительные посетишь, если что не понятно останется.   
Вернулся в палату. Поспал. Тоска.   
Гуся ждал, как приговоренный, с нетерпением.

 

Он не разочаровывал, пришел.  
Как обычно, скомандовал, раздеться.  
А потом обнажился сам.  
И вот тут я напрягся.  
Одно дело, я - голый, он - нет, а другое - мы оба раздетые.  
\- Детка, не трясись за жопу, — заметил, доставая из пакета новую коробку.  
Непроизвольно, только из-за любопытства, тут же потянулся к новинке, и получил в ответ похабнейшую усмешку.  
\- О, да! Какая жажда сладенького.  
Блядь! Сколько меня можно в краску вгонять!  
Спрятал руки за спину.  
\- Ладно, ладно не дуйся, — заржал мучитель, — все увидишь и ощутишь. Но сегодня я бы тоже хотел получить удовольствие.  
От удивления я даже открыл рот буквой О.  
\- Да, представляешь? Ты охуенен, детка, безусловно. Но, бля, хочется живого участия.  
Черт. Почувствуй себя полным ничтожеством.  
\- Э.. А что я должен делать?  
\- Поласкать меня. — Гусь лег на мою кровать.  
\- Подрочить?  
\- Не только. Еще можно полизать, если ты в рот брать не хочешь. Я даже побрился, оценил?  
\- Да — проблеял я, смотря на фронт работ.  
\- А чтобы ты за попу не волновался и воодушевлённо работал, мы кое-чем ее заткнем. Согласен?  
\- Если это не такая адская хуйня, как тогда в туалете, то да, — уточнил условия.  
\- Давай, повернись, расставь ножки и нагнись хорошенько.  
Блядство! Он специально меня вечно этаким шлюханом выставляет?  
Как всегда, полыхая румянцем, выполнил его требования.  
\- А теперь ручками ягодицы раздвинь.  
Ебанись позорище. Выставь свою ебливую дырень на обзор.  
Развел, стою, полыхаю едко-жарким стыдом.  
Он игрушку достал и смазал. Не вижу, но ощущаю, как она влажно входа касается, скользит обводя очко и вдавливается. Въезжает кончиком, крутится, входит, заполняет собой всё нутро постепенно. Вдыхаю глубоко от такого наполнения. И жарко выдыхаю, когда он вынимает, а потом заново ее резвее толкает. Боже.   
\- Тащишься, детка? — и повторяет еще несколько раз, пока не погружает ее всю.  
Чувствую как ограничитель упирается мне в ложбинку между ягодиц.  
\- Хорошо? — снова интересуется гад, зная наперед мой ответ.  
Молчу, не желая комментировать происходящее.  
\- Ладно, — выдыхает мучитель, так и не дождавшись ответа. — А так?  
Нажимает на основание и я ощущаю внутри легкую дрожь.  
О, Черт! 

Тянусь руками к затычке, но он их легко отбивает.  
\- Не трожь! А теперь поласкай меня, детка.  
Снова ложится на кровать и протягивает мне руку.  
\- Иди сюда.  
\- Куда? — туплю я, выпрямляясь с вибратором в жопе.  
\- На меня.  
Вот же, бля, фантазия.  
Ложусь.   
Прижимает к себе.  
Оглаживает ладонями все мое тело, где достает. И особенно достается попе.   
Ее мнет, сжимает, гладит, снова и снова.  
Балдею. Не знаю от чего, но хорошо. Ощущать его под собой, кожа к коже неловко, но от этого почему то еще волнительнее. И сам начинаю чуть потираться об него. А он нажимает снова на основании затычки и легкое возбуждающее тепло, что нежно наполняло меня изнутри, становится немного ярче. Мы тремся друг об друга телами и членами, это стыдно и чувственно..

\- Полижи мне соски, детка, — шепчет он, и с удовольствием выполняю. Хочу, чтобы его, как тогда от меня сносило.. Лижу их, цепляю зубами... И Гусь сбивается с дыхания.  
\- Да-а-а, детка, так. Еще!  
Вхожу в раж и вылизываю ему шею, чувствуя, как под губами заходится пульс. Возвращаюсь к сосками, снова с ними играю. Лижу и кусаю, вырывая стоны. Балдею.. Спускаюсь ниже и вылизываю живот, подбираясь к его достоинству наизготовку. Член чуть приподнимается от живота, словно приветствует. И я облизываю его тоже, вырывая у Гуся протяжный стон. Где-то в глубине меня нарастает буря, что плавит мне мозги. Я вылизываю член на животе и поддерживая его рукой, спускаюсь ниже и лижу яйца. Волос нет. Это так необычно, что немного нереально..  
\- Вылижи их у себя во рту, — шепот подобен взрыву.  
Я могу это сделать?!  
Захватываю губами и всасываю в себя. Охуеть ощущения! Гусь словно натянутая струна. Обвожу языком, выбивая из него мольбы и стоны. Сносит крышу окончательно. Освобождаю рот, чтобы тут же втянуть другое. Повторяю ласки языком, наблюдая, как корежит Гуся от удовольствия. Охуенно нравится! Накрываю член ладонью и дрочу, сильно сжимая кольцо из пальцев на головке.. Выпускаю на свободу яичко, дую на влажную кожу.   
Гуся бьет дрожь.   
Целую головку.  
Летят брызги..  
Тянется ко мне, целует, глубоко запуская язык, перекрывая дыхание и стоны. Нажимает в основание. И я кончаю.   
Сперма перемешалась на его животе. Брезгливости не грамма. Может, это я комплексую по ерунде?

Мы восстанавливаем дыхание, и он сует мне в руки полотенце.  
\- Намочи. Пробку не трожь! — предупреждает, зная, что как только скроюсь, так и потянусь. Стоп! Так мне с ней идти? И она будет вибрировать внутри?  
\- Может, хотя бы выключишь? — предлагаю разумно, и получаю лишь озорную усмешку.  
\- Повернись, — и нажимает еще, усиливая вибрацию. — Ну, так лучше? — издевательски интересуется.  
А меня протрясывает! Бегу в туалет, топлю полотенце под краном, жму и пулей назад. Вытираю наше художества. И пристраиваю ткань на спинку. Как попросить? И что? Член снова готов взорваться.  
\- Ложись на меня и трись, — решает Гусь, и я подчиняюсь, стремясь скорее сбросить это дьявольское напряжение. Оно не такое как первое. Слишком уж болезненное, остро-яркое. Активно трусь, вспоминая, как можно ласкать. Снова принимаюсь играться языком с его сосками.  
Этот оргазм бьет жестче. Выгибаюсь, стону и вбиваюсь в пах Гуся.  
Сжимает, удерживает, не давая убиться, а может член переломать.  
Ух.. Мозги всмятку.. Бессильно обмяк, шепчу  
\- Выключи.  
Нажимает основание, держит, вибрация заканчивается.  
Ох.. Еще одна волна расслабухи..  
Я не человек. Я медуза..

Гусь нежно, успокаивающе, гладит.  
\- Детка, ты так охуенен.. Я хотел подождать до восьмого, пока ты еще в больничке лежал.. Но..черт! Я, пиздец как, тебя хочу!.. Не могу больше сдерживаться!.. Дай мне завтра, детка. Пусть наш первый секс пройдет наедине, а не в палате с остальным.. Или туалете.. Пожалуйста, детка.. Ну дай мне.. Так дико тебя хочу..

И я заторможено киваю, соглашаясь, а потом тянусь к его губам. Целует с такой жаждой, что снова перехватывает дыхание. Не отпускает, обхватывает и переворачивается, теперь я под ним. Покрывает поцелуями шею. И снова включает вибратор. Нажимает, нажимает, нажимает..   
О-О-О-О !  
Меня выгибает. Хватаю за него.  
\- Останови! — стону умоляя.  
\- Нет, — целует мне ляжки и тянется к члену.. Выпускает на него слюну, закрывает кожицей головку и тянет ее вниз.. А потом, приподнимаясь на коленях, прислоняет свой, и дрочит нам вместе..  
О, Боже!  
Я в каком аду!   
У меня через член душу вынимают, подталкивая из жопы..   
Не могу! Сейчас сдохну!   
Хриплю. Выгибаясь, вбиваюсь в его кулак. Яростно..   
Еще. Трусь об чужой член. Он снова капает на нас слюной...   
Погибаю от ощущений. Коротит нервы..   
Меня разрывает на атомы..   
\- Костя!  
Взрыв..  
Адски хорошо и больно..  
Дергаюсь словно попав под ток..  
Хныкаю..  
Хватит!  
Больше не смогу..

Гусь выключает вибратор и обтирает нас от отходов удовольствия..  
\- Как ты?  
\- Не жив, не мертв, — шепчу, сил даже говорить нет.  
\- Знаешь, я хотел бы так всю ночь.  
В ужасе раскрываю шире глаза  
\- Выдоить все твои оргазмы, пока в сухую стрелять не начнешь.  
Содрогаюсь. Это одновременно очень сладко и пугающе звучит.  
\- Я не могу больше, — признаюсь жалобно.  
Можешь, — не соглашается он, — Но я дам тебе отдохнуть перед завтрашней ночью. Да?   
Дожидается моего кивка и уходит, забирая с собой полотенце, вибратор и штаны.  
А я лежу и не могу найти сил забраться под одеяло.   
Но надо. Вдруг кто заглянет.   
Переворачиваюсь, прижимаясь к стенке, дергаю одеяло из под себя. Но такая слабость даже в руках, что не получается сразу достать. Приподнял край, забрался гусеничкой под него и отрубился блаженно.

 

Проснулся после дести.   
На тумбочке возле кровати бутерброд, яблоко и холодный чай. Завтрак я точно проспал. И что там есть? Кашу? Не, не хочется.   
Потянулся, ощущая себя каким-то звеняще-пустым.  
Оделся, умылся, схомячил оставленное.   
Снова вытянулся на кровати.   
Не думать о том, что было и будет не могу.   
Но зарождающийся мандраж глушится ночным удовольствием.  
Вспоминаю и вспоминаю.  
Лицо Гуся. Как его выгибало. Наше трение друг об друга. Его горячий шепот. Мольбы. От которых весь разум выметало в пустоту.  
Почему он просил?  
Мог же в любой момент взять, наплевав на обещание. Или, вообще, его не давая.  
А он дает, держит и просит.  
И я ведусь.  
Верю ему.  
Почему?   
Зачем согласился?  
Потому что он все равно меня трахнет?  
И лучше так, чем по-другому.  
Да. Нет. Не знаю.  
Выберите правильный ответ.  
Отчего же так ужасно стыдно-сладко ему подчиняться?  
Из-за того, что мозг бастует против желаний жопы, проигрывает, но не сдается?

Что за власть он надо мной имеет? Почему не могу Гусю толком сопротивляться?  
Чувствую возбуждение, не смотря, на всё, что он со мною делал. Я же не блядь конченная, нет? С другими то не такой покладистый. А в его глаза смотрю и сдаюсь. Он так пялится, словно я невероятное нечто. Безумно заводит. А уж когда он стонет от моих неуклюжих ласк, вообще мозг отключается.  
Но почему же я Гусю сказал «Да»?  
Как пересилил страх?  
Может это гипноз?   
Ведь Гуся дневного особо не хочется.  
А затем наступает ночь.  
Его глаза темнеют, голос понижается.  
И возбуждает, даже если говорит похабщину.   
Просьбам отказать невозможно сложно.  
Но зачем ему мое согласие?  
Доказать какая я блядина?  
И сделал всё сам.  
Сам очко растрахал,   
Дал поиметь чем угодно  
И просил еще..  
Тварь!

 

Когда пришел Гусь, я шагнул навстречу и тут же отступил.  
Он понимающе усмехнулся  
\- Страшно, детка?  
\- Кивнул, чтобы не признаваться вслух.  
\- А хочется?  
\- Если скажу «нет» , можно подумать, ты уйдешь?  
\- И не надейся. Раздевайся.  
Дежурная команда. Привычные действия.  
Но мандраж не проходит.  
\- Хочешь видеть или нет?  
\- Не знаю.   
\- Тогда выбор за мной. А я хочу видеть всё. Ложись на спину.  
Упал на кровать.  
Он опустился следом между моих ног.  
\- Не бойся. Начнем со знакомых вещей. Не зажимайся.  
Достал из коробки дилдо с шариками, выдавил щедро смазки на навершие. И приставил к входу. Все знакомо и, действительно, дало затихнуть нервяку. Я расслабился, зная, что сейчас последует. Шарик вкрутился, не преодолевая панической зажатости очка. 

Гусь не торопился. Медленно растягивал дырку и поглаживал мой член.   
Я тихонько кайфовал, и наслаждение всё сильнее рассеивало напряжение.  
Второй шарик начал протискиваться. Ощущаю, как очко натягивается и сжимается, снова натягивается, и снова сжимается. Шарик ныряет туда и обратно, заполняет нутро, трется, ищет и, конечно, находит. Дергаюсь с выдохом. Гусь предвкушающе улыбается и начинает целенаправленно доводить меня до взрыва. Я плыву и скоро мало на что обращаю внимание. Ловлю искры, лишь шире расставляя ноги. Удовольствие нарастает. Дышу глубоко, закрыв глаза, весь отдавшись ощущениям. Шарик давит и ныряет все дальше, торя проход следующему. Третий упирается в хорошо смазано-разработанный вход и скользит, еще сильнее раздвигая мышцы. Да-а-а. Растяни меня еще больше. Очко расширяется, натянувшись на нем, и чувствую, как пальцы обводят края нашего соприкосновения. Меня дергает от столь интимной ласки, задыхаюсь стыдным возбуждением и подмахиваю, избегая засвечивать размер дырени. Но шарик дергается, лезет обратно, снова натягивая края на себя по полной... и ебоширит туда-сюда, распахивая очко. Похуй, лишь бы не трогал. Я на полдороге к оргазму. Уже искр огромный шар. Заполошно прошу: «ещё» и «ещё», желая достичь звезд и..   
Гусь с дилдо отстраняется.   
Ненужная пустота.

\- Нет — протестую разочарованно громко.  
Мучитель гладит мой член, утешая шепча:   
\- Подожди.  
Натягивает на себя резинку и входит.   
О, Боже!  
Скользит, наполняя до упора.  
Задыхаюсь под ним.  
Мне много.  
Трепыхаюсь, напрягаясь.  
Держится на руках надо мной, жарко дышит, замер. Горячо целует, отвлекая от распирания, и безумно шепчет:  
\- Терпи детка, атаманшей будешь.  
Кусаю его и толкаюсь навстречу.  
И его срывает, долбит, целует, идет в разнос, махи бедрами частые-частые..   
То что надо!   
Скулю, дрожу..   
Внутри буря закручивается, и ощущать его в себе запредельное нечто..   
Сносит крышу, шепчу «хорошо»   
Костя стонет. И его сотрясает …   
Детонирую следом.  
Оба мокрые.. и в сперме...   
Загнано дышим..

В конце концов садится, вытягивая член, и жадно-пристально пялится мне в очко. Жуткий неудобняк. Что там за дырень получилась, глаз не отвести? Пытаюсь прикрыться. Не дает.  
\- Не смотри.  
Словно не слышит меня, шепчет:   
\- Еще хочу туда, детка.. Представлял, но бля.. Это космос.. нах.. Черная дыра.. Пиздец ощущения.. Сжимает.. Так горячо и плотно .. Охуенно .. И видишь звезды.. бля.. Детка .. Попал.. Не слезу теперь..   
И дырку мне разъебывает без перчаток.   
\- Давай без резинки. Я чистый, проверился, пока тебя навещал..  
Киваю, размазанный от такого признания.  
Его член еще не полностью в силе, но четыре тесно сжатых пальца проникают в меня, разводят края дырки в стороны, давая проход с каждой секундой крепнущей во мне плоти.. Вот блядь! Меня сейчас разорвет! Член и пальцы - это нахуй слишком!   
Скулю, верчу жопой, пытаясь соскочить.   
Он убирает руки, и неспешно ебет, меняя угол, пока не попадает, куда надо.  
О-о-охаю, получаю еще.   
Да-а-а-аааа!   
Вышибает искры хуем. Зашкаливают ощущения. Член, есть член! Опиздинеть можно!   
В этот раз Гусь не торопится вообще, наслаждаясь процессом по полной, ебашит и ебашит.. Размеренно.. Твердо.. Охуительно..   
Я словно на волнах. Вьебал и пиздец, словно тонешь в жарком мареве..   
Отлив. Хватаешь воздуха. И опять накрывает..   
О-о-ох..рени-и-тельно-о-о...   
Атомный взрыв.. Как стена огня бежит по венам, плавя все кости.   
Еще один выброс внутри.  
Загнанное дыхание.  
Рука вцепившаяся в прутья кровати.   
И выжженная пустыня...

\- Пить, — еле слышно прошу, спустя время.  
Гусь находит в себе силы подняться, как еще влез возле стены, и уносит стакан с полотенцем. Минуты идут, его нет. Дорвался до крана. Представляю мощную струю воды. Как же хочется в душ. Прям вот сейчас.   
Возвращается с полным стаканом.  
Пью жадными глотками. И падаю снова на подушку.   
\- Совсем затрахал, детка? — усмехается, но по-доброму мягко.  
Киваю. И улыбаюсь в ответ.  
\- Мне понравилось, — признаюсь, когда он меня обтирает.  
Гусь замирает на какой-то миг, а потом продолжает.   
Достает из-под меня одеяло и укрывает.  
\- Отдыхай, Дим, пока я снова на тебя не залез.  
Собирается и уходит.   
Как же хорошо.  
Вытягиваюсь и безмятежно отрубаюсь.


	10. Выписка

**10\. ВЫПИСКА.**

В пятницу меня наконец-то отпустили из медблока. Спустился к нам на этаж. Пусто, все на занятиях. Зашел в бывшую палату по привычке и не нашел свои вещи. Покружился по помещению, проверяя, точно ли ничего не забыто. Мою койку уже кто-то занял. Вернулся в коридор и направился туда, куда чаще приползал на коленях. Здесь снова перестановка. Две кровати слева образовали угол под окном, одна закрывает другую решеткой спинки. Затем справа тумбочка, снова кровать, кажется, Кабана, две тумбочки вместе и кровать у последней стены прям у входа. Интересно, где моя? Пытаюсь опознать. Сначала думаю, что у входа, но нет, моя под окном, сдвинута вместе с Гусевой. Он сможет таскать меня за волосы или за щекотать пятки, просто просунув руку сквозь прутья? Усмехаюсь. 

 

Чем заняться до обеда и после? Пошел звонить бабушке Нине. Уверил соседку, что здоров, в выходные обязательно навещу. Оказывается, чувак с собакой объявился. Не нашел никого из знакомых друзей, кто бы ему с псом помог. Надо звонить. Записал телефон. Набрал новый номер. Договорились встретиться в три. На обед спустился первым, устроился за дальним столом от малышни, но все равно Ксюха подлетела.  
\- Дима! Ты болел?  
\- Ага, поскользнулся и под машину попал, — улыбаюсь девчонке, с которой мы тогда возились со щенком. — Надеюсь, ты будешь осторожней меня. Договорились?  
Малявка активно кивает и убегает, ее зовут.

 

Двигаюсь в город. Нужное кафе. За столом молодой мужик.   
\- Алексей?  
\- Дима? — протягивает руку навстречу. — Кофе, чай будешь?  
Соглашаюсь на кофе. Устраиваемся. Рассказывает:   
Часто в разъездах. Бизнес, все дела. Дома жена — девка совсем молодая с малым ребенком сидит. И его доберман. Приобрел собаку еще до рождения дочки. И дома тогда чаще оставался, никаких проблем не было. Зато теперь пес в его отсутствие почувствовал себя главным. Жена с ним не справляется, да и некогда ей, дитё внимания требует. Пес же чудит. То гулять чуть не выволакивает ее, на прогулке ведет, куда сам надумает. То еще чего вытворяет. Жена само собой психанула. И теперь Макс на даче живет. Задача такая: навещать, убирать, кормить, общаться, чтобы пес совсем себя одиноким не чувствовал. Леха, конечно, и сам к нему ездит, как только выпадает возможность, но, блин, мало.   
\- Возьмешься? Оплачиваю все расходы, там проезд, корм, если потребуется подкупить. И две сотни в неделю. Билеты, чеки всё на стол в доме кладешь, там же деньги находишь.  
\- И как часто ездить?  
\- Ну хотя бы три раза в неделю. — Загрустил Алексей. — Он же там один. На дачах только сторож живет в одиночестве до лета, а больше никого. Попросил его хоть приглядывать за псом. Но этот хрен бухает не слабо.  
\- Так, а далеко дача?  
\- Да за комбинатом возле реки. Автобус там 24 по расписанию ходит. Ехать не долго.  
\- Ладно, давай покатаюсь.  
\- Отлично, пацан. Ты меня прям выручишь, — Алексей протянул ключи и сотку. — Держи авансом.

 

Вернулся в приют уже ближе к ужину. Хотел узнать домашку, но Колька отрезал, что не знает, и свалил от меня подальше. Информбюро что-то не знает? Это как?! Замечаю, что хоть всегда и сторонился людей, теперь все окружающие обходят меня стороной. Или в упор не видят. Что-то случилось? Что происходит? Впрочем, хер с ними. Не лезут и хорошо. Меньше проблем да разговоров ни о чем. А завтра снова в школу, там и выясню задания. Свалил в душевые. Долго пытался пристроить на руке пакет. Никто не рыпнулся и помочь. Дождался освобождения кабинки для персонала, закрылся там. Душ! Наконец-то. Пристроил лейку к гипсу. О-о-о-о. Наслаждение.

С общего зала чужие разговоры долетают.  
А потом начинается тема, какой я главный защеканец. У Гуся само собой любимая соска. Вообще всем чертям сосу. Да любой, кто не подойди, присунет мне легко. Ведь я так хуи во рту люблю, что только дай. Прям покажи мне член, и слюна потечет. Изображали, громко причмокивая, как я наслаждаюсь процессом. И выпрашиваю пососать. Пиздец приплыли. Моюсь на автомате, опозоренный дальше некуда. Рожа полыхает, но хотя бы не видно. Они же специально все это сказали, зная, что я за дверью. Уроды. Сами-то блядь все чистые? Долго еще не мог решиться выйти из укрытия. Как теперь буду? Зная, что они знают.. Блядь.. Опустился на пол и тихо разрыдался.   
Днищенское Убожество!  
Вылез, когда все голоса стихли.   
И девчонок тоже.   
Опаздываю к отбою, но мне плевать.  
Ноги в корпус не идут.  
Остался в раздевалке.  
Найдут, так найдут.  
Никого не хочу видеть.

\- Твою мать, детка, — Гусь присел передо мной на корточки. — Узнал?  
Киваю, не желая говорить об этом вслух.  
\- Это не я, веришь?  
У меня и мысли такой не возникло. Гусь действует либо открыто напоказ, либо не сильно распространяется о своих делах. Снова киваю.  
\- Это шантажист.  
Подумать времени у меня оставалось предостаточно. Ну а кто еще кроме?  
\- Какой нахуй шантажист? — злобно уточняет.  
Вспоминаю, что Гусь об этом не знает. Теперь-то вообще все равно.  
\- В моих вещах, наверное, осталась записка. Там написано: чтобы я к трем ночи пришел в другой туалет. Популярная соска, так? — сдерживаю всхлип, но голос дрожит.  
\- Это тот кто нас видел, — делает вывод и встает. — Черт! Почему ты не сказал о записке?  
\- Я попал в больницу, — вскакиваю следом и кричу, все-таки пробивает истерика.  
\- Бля, — прижимает меня к себе. — Успокойся.  
Держит, ждет, давая мне время взять себя в руки.  
А затем утаскивает меня обратно в душевые, прямо в одежде.  
\- Ты чего? — не понимаю. — Раздеться не забыл?  
\- Не хочу, чтобы кто-то наши вещи заметил, — и снимает футболку.  
\- Слушай, я уже намылся на сто лет вперед.   
\- А я тебе и не мыться предлагаю, — возражает отрава и тянет свои джинсы вниз вместе с бельем, обнажая стояк.  
\- Бля! Здесь? Ты охуел? А если кто войдет? Как?  
\- Тебе на какой вопрос сначала ответить? - усмехается зараза — и тянет меня в кабинку, из которой я недавно вылез. — Я не охуел, а помогаю отключить тебе мозги, детка! Хочу пиздец как. В джинсах - смазка и презики. И сюда, уж наверняка, никто не войдет. — Раздевайся.  
Помогает мне вещи скидывать, а я выполняю безотказно, даже не вспоминая, что время договора истекло. Гусь целует, не давая опомниться и ласкает мой член.   
\- Без растяжки поначалу немного больно будет. Дашь растянуть или сразу на член?  
Твою мать! Что же он пошлый такой? Меня заново ошпаривает краской стыдобы.  
\- Растяни, — соглашаюсь. Нафиг лишнюю боль.  
\- Тогда нагибайся, — смеется мне в рот.  
Бли-ин. Разворачиваюсь и выставляюсь, снова разводя ягодицы.   
Картина: Ебливая дыра жаждет заполнения.  
\- Охуенно выглядишь, детка. Я хотел бы так тебя сфоткать.   
Идет за своими джинсами и приносит необходимое. Влажные пальцы снова касаются дупла, смазывают кожу и толкаются внутрь. Почти сразу за первым, второй, тесно прижатый. Дискомфортно, но не больно. Кружат, мнут, расходятся, раздвигая мышцы... Третий палец натягивает очко по полной.. Ох! Не останавливаются, расширяя вход... И задевают точку ебливости. Прошибает удовольствием. Да-а-а! Дергаюсь, непроизвольно насаживаясь на пальцы. Ох!  
Вынимает их, заменяя членом. Неумолимым тараном медленно вползает.   
Дышу старательно глубоко, позволяя заполнить..   
Опираюсь на стену и толкаюсь ему навстречу..   
Всё!  
Весь во мне.   
Охрененно!  
Но Гусю мало.   
Поднимает мне ногу, чуть согнув в колене и держит вбиваясь четко по цели..   
Стону в голос:   
\- Да!  
\- Ещё..  
\- Ох!  
\- Боже..!  
\- Так.  
\- Хорошо!  
\- А-а-а-а!  
Требую:  
\- Ёщё! Ещё! Ещё! Ещё!  
\- Да! Да! Да-а-а-а!   
И задыхаюсь оргазмом..  
Сильно сжимаюсь вокруг члена, чувствуя его конвульсии.   
Гуся передергивает, вталкивается в меня последний раз и замирает.  
Стоим спаянные, пережидаем прилив. 

Разлепляемся. Моется. Одеваемся и крадемся обратно в корпус.  
Двери уже закрыты. Гусь вызванивает своих, чтобы открыли. Шпала до сих пор на четвертом. Набирает Кабану. Тот подходит минут через пять. Тапки он что ли так долго искал?   
\- Нашелся Твикс?  
Гусь кивает.  
Не врубаюсь толком о чем они. Идем в палату. Как только заходим, Гусь стягивает с меня футболку и тащит в кровать.   
\- Раздевайся.   
\- Нет.  
\- Будешь спать одетым?   
\- С тобой я буду спать еще и застегнутым на все пуговицы, — отбиваю насмешку.  
\- Кабан, выйдем на минуточку? — Гусь оборачивает к другану.  
Тот так смотрит, что в пору просить прощения. Но встает и выходит.  
\- У тебя пять секунд, детка, чтобы раздеться и ждать меня под одеялом.  
Вылетает вслед за Кабаном, оставляя меня в одиночестве.  
Сбрасываю спортивки, белье. Прыгаю к себе в койку. Укрываюсь.

 

Заходят. Гусь улыбается, понимающе. Раздевается! И голый лезет ко мне под одеяло!  
\- Ты охуел? — шиплю раздраженно.  
А если сейчас еще Кабан разденется?  
Нам тесно. Я упираюсь в него коленками, пытаясь не пустить, он не сдаваясь захватывает площадь. А потом просто перелезает через меня. Вдавливается между мной и стеной под окном. Обхватывает со спины и прижимает к себе. Ложка в ложку. Жопа к члену. Охуенно легли. Оба голые.   
\- Замри, — шепчет он.  
Выполняю. Не хочу, чтобы от моих потираний у него встал.  
\- Я не могу так, — признаюсь пугливо, чувствуя напрасность своих стараний.  
\- Спорим, сможешь, детка? Это очень простая физиология. — Его член неспешно трется между моих ляжек.  
Вы там ебетесь что ль? — интересуется Кабан.   
\- Нет, — честно признается Гусь, — онанизмом занимаемся. Хочешь, и ты подрочи.  
\- Ну если ты одеяло откинешь, может и подрочу.  
Господи! А потом что? Прилечь рядом захочет? Я так испуган, что меня сейчас хер трахнешь. Очко только домкратом разжимать.   
\- Хочешь на мой хуй подрочить? — уточняют из-за спины.  
\- Может быть, — неуверенно, но соглашается Кабан.  
\- Детка, перевернись задницей к верху, чтобы ему лучше видно было.  
Блядь! Чем закончится эта ночь? Групповухой?  
Втыкаюсь лицом в подуху, чувствую, как сползает одеяло постепенно обнажая нас.  
Гусь продолжает иметь мои ляжки.   
Кабан с шумом выдыхает.  
Задыхаюсь от стыда и нехватки кислорода.  
\- Детка, повернись, посмотри, как ему нравится, — предлагает извращенец.  
Охренеть.   
Следую совету, дышать то все одно нужно.  
Кабан, и в правду, с нас взгляда не сводит, полируя свой болт.  
Пиздец полный.  
Бросает в жар от всего сразу.   
Чувствую смущение, унижение и больное возбуждение.  
Почему-то ощущать вес Гуся на себе становится приятно.  
Будто закрывает своим телом.   
И покрывает.  
Возбуждающе позорно.  
\- Дашь и мне присунуть? — вызывается Кабан.  
\- Нет, я тебе другого добровольца найду. Говорливого. Рот только не по делу открывает. Вот ты и найдешь ему лучшее применение, — уверяет Гусь, активно втрахивая меня в матрас.  
\- Кто такой? — не отстает Кабан в темпе.  
\- Завтра узнаем, — и кончает мне на спину.  
Бля!  
Кабан не задерживается и через пару махов финиширует вслед за ним.  
Гусь не одеваясь, подхватывает полотенце, другана и выходит из палаты.  
Заебись первая ночь в палате задалась.  
Возвращается чистый и вытирает меня. Вибрирует чей-то телефон.  
Видимо, Шпала с блядок чешет.  
Кабан не успев войти, снова отправляется открывать дверь.   
\- Хочу спать с тобой, — жарко-нежно признается Гусь и тут же добавляет, — но с тобой хрен уснешь.  
Так что сваливает все же на свою койку.


	11. Признания

**11\. ПРИЗНАНИЯ.**

После обеда в школе решил съездить на Алексееву дачу. Узнать дорогу и познакомится с псом. Доберман. Обалдеть собака. 24 автобус на нашем перекрестке не останавливается. Нужно идти за колледж через две дороги. Повезло, по расписанию он через десять минут должен прийти. Иногда оно соблюдается. Хорошо, время есть, переписал себе всё в тетрадь. Подождал, и наконец-то он приехал. Пейзаж за окном одни заборы и склады. Смотреть нечего. Объезжаем комбинат, вырвались на природу. Толку ноль. Снег да грязь, да чернота веток. Едем, едем, снова какие-то хозяйственные постройки, остановка «Кладбище» конечная. Зашибись, места глухие, коль автобус не придет. Кручусь кругом. Вдалеке озеро, мне за него, дальше должны быть дачи. Топаю. С полчаса не меньше. Еще столько же блудил, пока дом нашел. Но как пса увидел, обо всем забыл. Он не лаял, как другие брехливые шавки, что встречались изредка за какими-то заборами. Пес сидел в конуре и тихо смотрел за моим приближением. Я не торопился, открывать замок. Здорово мы с Алексеем лоханулись. Я то почему-то предполагал, что пес на привязи. Но как ему охранять дом на ней? И как теперь псу узнать, что я не вор? По ключам? Вопрос: догадается ли? Или бросится, стоит мне войти на двор. Взгляд вон какой. Обещающий. Только войди, только посмей. Ну уж нафиг. Проверять на своей шкуре не хочется.

\- Привет, Макс. Я — Дима. Меня Леха послал. Тебя накормить. Но боюсь, ты меня съешь. Что скажешь? Стану я твоим обедом?  
Вот никогда не боялся собак. А тут мандраж и всё. Взгляд пса испытующе-злобный какой то. Кого-то он мне смутно напоминает. Странно. Собак таких у меня не было. Знакомых тоже.   
Черт.   
Что же делать-то?   
Ладно, придется в следующий раз еды с собой захватить. Открою, пихну и закрою. Авось схарчить меня не успеет. А там попривыкнет. Может и убираться пустит. Да и с Лехой поговорить, может чего придумает.  
Поболтался еще недолго возле забора и поехал обратно. С автобусом сегодня везло. Второй раз тоже недолго ждал. 

 

Поужинал одним из первых. Не хотелось смотреть на рожи остальных и думать, кто из них вчера глумился надо мной в душе. Мне кажется все. Поел и спрятался в библиотеке. Сюда уж наверняка никого не принесет. Ошибся.  
Пришла Оля. Давно не виделись. Но нужны ли нам разговоры? Не знаю, но говорить все равно придется. Вот только о чем?  
\- Привет.  
\- Не хочу тебя видеть.  
\- Да, понимаю, сам себя бы не видел. Как ты?   
\- Хреново благодаря тебе.  
\- Если тебя утешит, мне так же.  
\- Нет, не утешит. Мне плохо по твоей вине, а тебе из-за себя. Есть разница?  
\- Да я то в чем перед тобой виноват?  
\- Тем! Меня из-за тебя изнасиловали.  
\- Ты что серьезно? А не из-за того, что ты с ними пошла и пила?  
\- Нет! Они сказали: либо ты, либо они.  
Блядь!!!  
Сука-судьба!  
За что мне это?!   
\- Что же мне оставалось делать? Я верила, что ты нормальный парень. Просто стеснительный. Еще и девственник к тому же. А оказалось, просто хуесос.  
Словно от пощечин горит лицо.   
Ну спасибо.  
Разворачиваюсь и ухожу.  
Сам виноватый во всем.

 

В палате Шпала и Кабан. Вообще из всех чертей Шпала — легче всего в общении, насколько я сумел увидеть. По крайне мере, меня он никогда не задирал сам, да и в издевательствах принимал участие больше шутя, чем действительно желая унизить. Вот Кабан с наслаждением втаптывал меня в грязь. Гусь с желаниями, где черт ногу сломит. Серега просто злой. Череп индифферентный, но равняется на старших, а Митяй расчетливый. Но и обманываться насчет Шпалы не нужно. Не зря же он в команде чертей. Поэтому держу ухо в остро, стараюсь не на чьи реакции не реагировать. Кабану вон делать нечего, злится на меня за что-то, но старательно сдерживается. Чем ему то мешаю? Лежу на своей кровати, уставившись в потолок. Поспать все равно не получится. В библиотеке не спрячешься. Идти делать уроки - нет желания. В душ? Вчера на всю жизнь накупался. Остается не так много занятий — гулять, в фойе телек смотреть, играть в настолки, читать или общаться. Нагуляться сегодня успел, у телека начнется хуйня с моим появлением, для остального нужны друзья, которых у меня нет. И уже чувствую, не будет. А читать тупо не хочется. Своей драмы и повести в жизни дофига. Остается ждать Гуся, который будет опять до меня домогаться. И не друг и не враг. Кто он мне вообще? Ненавистный любовник? Единственный с кем я что? Общаюсь? Трахаюсь? Как назвать то, что происходит между нами? И почему хочется, чтобы он побыстрей пришел?

\- Пиздец как скучно. Твикс, жопу покажи, — вздыхает Кабан.  
Не сразу понимаю, что это мне, пока он не повторяет.  
\- Крысеныш, покажи жопу.  
Охериваю и тормозя уточняю:  
\- А почему Твикс?  
\- Потому что любитель сладких палочек, — похабно усмехаясь поясняет Кабан, изображая языком, как берут за щеку.  
Бля. Вот кто это придумал?  
\- Так жопу покажи, — не уставая доебывается.  
\- На свою смотри, такая же, — огрызаюсь зло.  
\- Не скажи. Вон на твою запал Гусь. Видно есть в ней что-то особенное.  
\- Отъебись от задниц, — комментирует Шпала, как всегда собираясь на четвертый. Он бы оттуда, наверное, вообще не спускался. И как его девчонки любят? Такого бабника. Кажется, что он каждый день с разными подругами.

Общаться и смешиваться в течение дня нам, конечно, разрешается. Но посещать чужие палаты, особенно противоположного пола, строго запрещено. Однако не думаю, что Шпала торопится на четвертый с кем-нибудь у телевизора посидеть/ Он с девками только танцует, вертикально или горизонтально.  
Наконец приходит Гусь.   
Радуюсь, но лицом не свечу.  
\- Привет, детка. Скучал по мне?  
\- Да, — слышу свой ответ, вместо заготовленного равнодушного «нет». Обалдеваю сам над собой. А Гусь улыбается довольно, подходит и целует у всех на глазах.  
\- Молодец. Я в душ, кто со мной? — а сам тянет меня с кровати. Моего согласия, видимо, не требуется. Шпала отпадает. Кабан же, прихватывая пакет, составляет компанию.  
\- Не хочу, — пробую отбиться, абсолютно не желая видеть глумливых рож, тем более в таком собрании и вдобавок голышом.  
\- Детка, будешь не слушаться, я тебя вымою не только снаружи. Усек? Бери пакет и пошли.  
Тушуюсь.   
Это он мне сейчас, что клизмой пригрозил?   
Мрак.

Идем в душевые. Раздеваемся. Замечаю Кабану, поворачиваясь к нему жопой.  
\- Хотел видеть? Смотри, — рядом с Гусем чувствую себя довольно смелым.  
\- Ты хотел видеть его задницу? — задумчиво интересуется Гусь — А зачем?  
\- Чтобы понять, что тебя в ней так привлекло, — бурчит Кабаняра, старательно не смотря на меня.  
Гусь ржет:  
\- Ну и как разобрался? Детка покрутись.  
И я послушно верчусь в разные стороны, дразня здорового лба.  
\- Ничего такого, — недовольно пыхтит Кабан, уходя в душевые.  
\- Дурак, — резюмирует друг, — кто же по внешнему виду телевизор оценивает?  
Снова ржет, завязывая пакет на моем гипсе, и тащит в душевые.  
Только оставшись не надолго в кабинке один, осознаю, что творил в раздевалке. Крутился голым у всех на виду, под носом Кабана, и не чувствовал неловкости, только бесшабашную провокацию. Одуреть. Что со мной происходит в присутствии Гуся?   
Тут и виновник моего неадекватного поведения приперся.  
\- Давай, голову и спинку помою, — а в глазах считываю такой приговор «не перечить», что только киваю и послушно поворачиваюсь.  
Дверь осталась открыта, и каждый желающий может увидеть, что мы здесь делаем. Хорошо это или плохо — не знаю. Хотя бы меньше будет грязных фантазий и слухов, как я Гусю при всех в закрытой кабинке отсасывал. Зато пойдут другие. Но сейчас плевать. Он нежно моет мою колючую черепушку, а я тащусь, закрыв глаза. Затем по спине шарится мочалка. Балдеж. Жаль, что быстро закончилось. Я бы еще хотел. Разворачиваюсь  
\- Спасибо, дальше я сам, — довольный тянусь за мочалом.  
\- Обращайся, — улыбается в ответ, а затем возвращается к Кабану. — А тебе спинку потереть?  
\- Жопу мне потри, как раз достанешь, — предлагает здоровенный придурок и, наверное, только потом догоняет, чего предложил. Гусь ухахатывается до слез.  
\- Не ревнуй, милый, меня на всех хватит.  
Кабаняра замахивается на него мочалкой, Гусь отбивается своей, и через секунды по всей душевой идет бой на мочалках. Хорошо, что я занял кабинку. Закрыл дверь от всех идиотов и спокойно продолжил наслаждаться водой.

После зачем-то долго сидели в раздевалке. Никак не мог понять, чего ждем, пока не пришел Ромка. Мой ровесник, кудрявый пацанчик, который везде пытался крутиться возле старшаков. Он скинул вещи и ушел в душевые, Гусь переглянулся с Кабаном.  
\- Ты кого-нибудь еще звал?  
\- Нет, — сознался Кабан с таким выражением лица, будто бы так и не решил: правильно поступил или нет.  
\- Ладно, придут, попадут на шоу, нет обойдемся малым составом, — хмыкнул Гусь и скомандовал какому-то шкету. — Постой на шухере.  
Тот пулей слетел на лестницу, исполнять указание. Минут через двадцать Ромка вернулся, но на его вещах уже сидел Кабан.  
Ромка в одном полотенце остановился перед ним.  
\- Э-э, Виталь, подвинься, а? Мне бы вещи взять.  
\- Отсоси, — безжалостно заявил Кабан.  
Ромка опешил. Я, если честно, тоже. Многие замерли на своих местах, развернувшись к действующим лицам.  
\- Благодаря тебе нас теперь считают пидорами, — подал реплику в этом спектакле Гусь. — Придется соответствовать, не разочаровывать же публику.  
\- Ребят, вы о чем? — уточнил главный герой их шоу.  
\- Я о том, что за своим языком нужно следить, — злобно припечатал Гусь и сдернул с парня полотенце.  
Тот обнаженный, стал еще беззащитней перед ними и целой раздевалкой народа. Ведь никто не уходил, оставшись досмотреть, чем дело кончится. А шкет на шухере высматривал только педагогов, всех остальных никто не тормозил. И понемногу раздевалка заполнялась. Скоро могли заявиться и девчонки.   
\- В чем дело то? — Ромка прикрылся ладонями.  
\- Сейчас возьмешь у Кабана в рот, а я так быть натяну твою жопу, — продолжил издеваться Гусь.  
\- Вы охуели что ли? — опешила жертва.  
-А ты нет? — Кабаняра почесал кулак.  
\- Что вы предъявляете? — затрясся Ромка.  
\- Ты назвал нас пидорасами.  
\- Я такого не делал, — закричал он в отчаянии.  
\- Да. Разве не ты рассказал, как Дима у чертей сосет?  
\- И что? Он же сосет, а не вы, — сильно нервничая, парень, как мог, старался вывернуться.  
\- Значит, кто сосет пидор, а те, кто дает свой член парню в рот, нет? Интересные выводы.  
\- Что вы от меня хотите? — у Ромки явно сейчас будет истерика.  
\- Придешь, через час после отбоя к нам в палату, — Гусь предъявил знакомо сложенный бумажный листок.  
\- Нет, — сразу отказался тот и побледнел.  
\- Иначе все узнают, что теперь сосешь ты, — саркастически заметил шоумен. И обернувшись к толпе добавил. — Кого-то еще интересует наша ориентация?  
Все начали отворачиваться, не желая сталкиваться с ним взглядом.  
\- Я так и подумал, — заключил Гусь.

 

В спальне Гусь мигом стащил с меня футболку, следом за своей, и завалился на мою кровать. Зараза. Улыбаюсь про себя. А мне на него что ли ложиться? Или оккупировать другую кровать? Вот неожиданность будет, но думаю, не одобрит. Стою, жду, что скажет.   
\- Ложись рядом, детка, — ухмыляется захватчик чужой собственности. А сам раскинулся на спине и даже не двигается, чтобы место освободить для моей тушки. Сбрасываю тапки и опускаюсь сверху.  
\- Да-а, вот так, — утверждает довольно, обхватывая и прижимая сильнее к себе. Еще в раздевалке Гусь проследил, чтобы лишних элементов одежды на мне после душа не было. Только спортивки. На нем и мне. Потираюсь, пристраиваясь поудобнее, и отлично ощущаю через два куска ткани чужой член.  
Странно, но Кабан ничего не комментирует. И вообще сохраняет несвойственную ему глубокую задумчивость. Даже Гусь заметил:  
\- Эй, Кабан, о чем задумался? — тот и не сразу среагировал, пока в него не прилетела взятая с подоконника пачка сигарет, привлекая внимание.  
\- Чо? — вскинулся здоровяк.  
\- Спрашиваю: О чем закинулся, детинушка?  
Кабан чутка мнет губы, а затем как-то испугано интересуется:  
\- Ты серьезно сейчас в раздевалке?  
\- О чем? — уточняет Гусь, сосредоточив внимание на друге.  
\- Если в рот даешь, то тоже гомик, — немного смущаясь выдает эта тупая гора мяса.  
\- А ты как хотел? И рыбку съесть, и на елку влезть, и не ободраться к тому же? — кажется, Гуся забавляет этот разговор.  
\- Ну бабы же тоже в рот берут?  
Какой интересный вывод.  
\- Ну так ты не слепой? — уточняет Гусь и, дожидаясь кивка друга, продолжает. — Значит видишь, кому в рот задвигаешь.  
\- И чо? — не понял Кабан.  
\- Того, что если нравится давать парню, то ты тоже педик.  
\- А какая разница? Рот есть рот.  
\- Ага, скажи еще, что жопа у всех одинакова.  
\- Так, а если мне и с бабами нравится?  
\- Тогда ты универсал, — ржет Гусь и ободряюще заключает, — Кабан, когда парни начнут больше баб заходить, тогда и волнуйся за свою ориентацию.  
\- А ты? — Кабан с подозрением уставился на нашу композицию.  
\- А я пока, как и ты, не определившийся, — уверяет зараза и в доказательство демонстративно оглаживает мою тушку.  
Что-то цепляет меня в этом признании, но разбираться не досуг, забегает Шпала, а в коридоре кричат «Отбой». Мы отстраняемся друг от друга. Сидят, болтают о своих делах, хотя Гусь, как и я, больше уши греет. 

\- Ну а как дела в клубе? — вдруг спрашивает Шпала, и я заинтересовано весь подобрался. Ведь это Шпала любитель шастать с девками по клубам. Гусь ходил иногда тоже, но такой вопрос. Очень любопытно.  
\- Нормально, — отрезает, явно не желая продолжать тему.  
\- Когда пригласишь то? — не унимается местный ловелас.  
\- Тебе бабла хватит там лишь на пару бокалов пива, — недовольно хмыкает Гусь, — даже если я проведу бесплатно.  
\- О, так у вас там еще за вход деньги берут.   
\- И пускают избранных.  
\- Обалдеть! А кто избирает? — Шпала капитально увлекся беседой.  
\- Я.  
\- О!  
Повисла тишина. Заглянувший воспитатель, отметил, что все на местах, и пошел дальше.  
\- Серьезно, чел? — ахуй пацанов прошел — Нехерово ты поднялся.  
В голосе слышалось уважение, зависть и как-то они словно отодвинулись от Гуся, хотя все оставались на месте.  
\- Еще ничего не открыто даже, — постарался разрядить обстановку Гусь, и вроде бы это сработало. Снова пошли разговоры про школу, телочек, дела и клубы. А я пытался уложить в голове, что только что узнал. Ну нифига же себе. Гусь какой-то клуб раскручивает. Вот это номер. Теперь ясно, где он всегда пропадает.

Парни сегодня оказывается тоже в клуб намылились. По крайне мере Шпала, Серега и Череп. Так что Шпала быстро собравшись свалил в другую палату, мы снова остались втроем. Гусь опять завалился на спину, укладывая меня сверху, как плюшевую игруху. Тискает и тискает. Только ведь нифига не мягкий. Но его это совсем не напрягает по ходу. Кабан смотрел, смотрел, болтая с Гусем о чем-то, а потом как выдаст:  
А как же сиськи? — и ржач Гуся чуть не сбросил меня вниз.   
Тот хохотал, словно безумный, прям до слез.  
Я так сразу поднялся и сел в ногах.  
Гусь отсмеявшись, дернул на себя.  
\- Сиськи, брат, всегда вне конкуренции, — заверил он другана со зверски серьезной миной, стараясь снова не заржать.  
\- Ну ладно тогда, — согласился Кабан и вроде как успокоился.  
И тут пришел Рома.

 

О, проходи, пизденыш, — приветствовал Гусь, — раздевайся и на колени.  
Рома замялся у порога.  
\- Ждешь, когда тебе поможет Кабан?  
Пацан помял в руках край футболки, но так ее и не снял.  
\- А может, поговорим?  
\- О чем? — искренне удивился Гусь. — Уж не о том ли, что ты хотел сказать Диме в туалете?  
\- Нет.  
\- Значит, говорить не о чем, — заключил Гусь и выжидающе уставился на затихнувшего парня.  
Тот неосознанно снял футболку и теперь мял ее в руках, не зная, куда деть. Потом расправил и захотел натянуть обратно.  
\- Кабан, помоги мальчику.  
Хладнокровная команда прервала трепыхания жертвы.  
Здоровяк поднялся, Рома весь как-то сжался, проблеял:  
\- Не надо, — и сбросил с себя всё, прикрывшись ладошками.  
\- На колени, — заметил Гусь.  
Приказ тут же выполнился.  
\- Он твой.  
Кивок Кабану, а сам сосредоточился на мне.  
\- Есть пожелания, детка?  
Я отвернулся от своего почти зеркального прошлого, ощущая тошноту.  
\- Он его? — и так и не смог продолжить.  
\- Тебе не похуй? — искренне заинтересовался Гусь.  
\- Я был на его месте, помнишь? — шиплю, недовольный воспоминаниями.  
\- А он на твоем нет. Прикинь, себя с ним на встрече, если бы не больница.  
\- Мне его не жалко, просто смотреть противно.  
\- Не смотри.

\- Эээ, Гусь, — зовёт Кабан.  
\- Чего? — всё еще занят мной и даже не думает оборачиваться в сторону друга.  
\- У меня, — мнется тот, — ну после нашего разговора, — опять берет паузу, — тут небольшая проблема, — все-таки рожает.  
\- Не стоит что ль, блядь? — экспрессивно заключает Гусь и резко разворачивается к затухшему шоу. — Ну так пускай поднимет.  
Рома с отвращением смотрит на вялый член Кабана. Думаю, стояк бы его еще меньше обрадовал. У Кабана же не член, а гриб-мутант, одна шляпка рот разорвет.  
\- Хуле ты морду скривил? — тут же доебывается Гусь. — Твои же мечты воплощаем. Видишь, на какие жертвы приходится идти лучшим из нас.  
Я хрюкаю ему в ключицу.  
Кабан тоже хрипит.  
И даже вроде Рому отпустило, так как он предлагает:  
\- Ребят, я все понял, правда, — уверяет аж прикладывая руки к груди, — может, отпустите?  
\- Нехуя ты не понял, — припечатывает на полном серьезе Гусь и встает, оставляя меня на кровати. — Ты что тля думал, что можно безнаказанно пинать тех, кого мы пинаем? А ответить теперь сил хватит?

Гусь привычно хватается за веревку и связывает Ромке руки за спиной. Возвращается на свою кровать, а не ко мне и командует:  
\- Сюда ползи!  
\- Да никого я не мучил, — всхлипывает Рома, торопясь исполнить указание.  
Кабан пристраивается на своей койке, наблюдая с живейшим интересом.   
\- Но вас увидел и  
\- Захотел так же? — уточняет наш судья.  
\- Да! — признается пацан, подползая и всхлипывая.  
Гусь приспускает штаны до колен.   
\- Ну так работай.  
У него тоже еще нет стояка. Зато причиндалы без курчавой поросли.   
Ромка охуевше уставляется ему в пах. Хочется хоть кого-то пнуть, чтобы спустить раздражение от всей творимой хуйни.  
Рома тянется через его колени, но мешают штаны. Тогда Гусь хватает его голову и пихает ее под них вниз. Теперь штаны не дадут Роме даже отстраниться.  
\- Заглатывай.   
Рома наклоняется и утыкаясь в пах, заливает слезами.  
\- Фубля, — резюмирует мучитель. — Так и до нестояка не долго.

Но Гусь - охуенно терпеливый и упорный садист, и это я тоже отлично знаю. Он дожидается конца истерики, хватает пацана за волосы, поднимая его голову к себе:  
\- Закончил реветь, как баба? — дожидается всхлипнувшего кивка, нажимает на подбородок, а потом пихает раскрытым ртом на член.  
Рома неловко там возится, лицо Гуся не внушает оптимизма, но член, кажется, более-менее крепнет.  
\- Ты, мудак, Гусь! — заявляет Рома, когда чужой член не помещается в рот.  
Бесспорно. Но никогда не знал, что можно это и так определить.   
\- Я знаю, — легко соглашается обвиняемый, — и что с того? Конец горчит что ли? Ну иди, полижи у Кабана, может у него слаще, — замечая, что дружок здоровяка тоже наполнился интересом к происходящему.  
\- Я, бля, так всегда хотел быть похожим на тебя.  
Что-то минет пробил Рому на откровенность, какая странная хуйня. Или этим он выбивает время для передышки?   
\- Что старался во всем подражать.   
\- И поэтому ты мечтал присунуть Диме, а теперь сосешь сам, — быстро просчитывает Гусь, — не отвлекайся.  
\- Какого хуя ты перевел его в вашу палату? — вдруг взрывается неудавшийся подражатель.  
\- А я кому-то отчитываться должен? — обалдевает жертва минета.  
\- Я за тобой бегал повсюду. Всегда и везде. Как только что надо, тут же первый летел выполнять, а переехал сюда он.  
Ошарашенно смотрю и охуеваю. Впрочем не я один.  
Спустя время Гусь хмыкает, почему-то смотря на Кабана.  
\- Кудряшка, так ты ревнуешь? Ну так это твой шанс! Соси, докажи, что ты лучше. Детка, еще та штучка, ничего в простоте не делает и минета от него хер дождешься.  
Отворачиваюсь к стене. Пошел этот блядский цирк на хуй.  
\- На правду не обижаются, — прилетает глум в спину.  
На хуй. Закрываю глаза.  
\- Так, бляха-кудряха, хотел соскочить, рассказывая о какой-то хуйне ко мне, не получилось. Иди, отсасывай Кабану. И тренируйся побольше. Сосешь ты хуево. Не вставляет.

Гусь видимо развязывает его и отпускает из ловушки своих штанов, потому что этот мелкий бес вдруг валится на меня и мудохает, куда и чем придется. А я не успеваю даже сообразить, не то что отбиться. Снова моментально прилетает по голове, в ухо, коленом по почкам. Закрываюсь рукой, он кусает, просто вгрызаясь мне в ладонь. И намертво вцепляется в шею, стараясь задушить, пока Гусь не отрывает безумца от меня.  
Пиздец!  
В черепушке петарды свистят и взрываются, рука горит, а горло свело болью.  
\- Ох, детка! — Гусь кидается ко мне — нужно в больницу?  
Не могу говорить. Качаю головой в отрицании, еле-еле, чтобы не взорвать еще больше петард.  
Гусь смотрит на меня и, кажется, уверяется больше в обратном.  
Как мне его убедить?  
Не хочу скорой. Не хочу врачей. Снова в больницу. Закроют там скоро насовсем. Не хочу новых сплетен. Ничего не хочу. Только покоя.  
Кабан скрутил и придавил собой беснующегося придурка.  
Гусь готов взорваться.  
Пишу кровью на стене.  
 _Убей его в другом месте._  
Дай покоя.  
\- Ладно, детка, я всё понял. — Гусь хватает полотенце и вылетает за дверь, через секунды возвращается и бережно обтирает мою поврежденную руку. Затем лезет в чью-то тумбочку, достает таблетки, бинт с йодом, делает перевязку.  
\- Держи, попробуй проглотить, — сует мне бутылку с водой и белые кругляши. Вроде маленькие, а ощущаются камнями. Размалываю зубами и с трудом глотаю. Всё. Отъебитесь.  
Ложусь, снова отворачиваясь к стене и закрываю глаза.  
За спиной возня, мат и шаги за минуту стихают и наступает тишина, темнота и покой.


	12. Сомнения

12\. СОМНЕНИЯ.

В выходные никто не поднимает нас криками и стуком в дверь. Просто звенят в колокольчик, проходя по коридору. И каждый сам решает: вставать, идти на завтрак или еще поспать немного.   
Проснулся ближе к обеду. В палате никого не было. Они вообще ночевали здесь? Почему я не слышал, как они вернулись или ушли утром? Сходил в туалет, облегчился и долго стоял у раковины, подставив под струю макушку. Вроде полегчало. Набросив полотенце на шею, чтобы скрыть новые синяки, вернулся в палату. Залез в ящик с вещами, отыскивая свитер с воротом. Влажный бинт больше мешал. Черт. Все руки уже в бинтах. Оделся, спустился пожрать. Суп и компот. Второе даже брать не стал. Не с моим горлом. До сих пор глотать больно.

После вышел погулять во двор, бродить по городу совсем не хотелось. Нужно как-то отпроситься на выходные домой, но боюсь с моим голосом и видом, стоит попасть под более пристальное внимание, и меня запрут, а не отпустят. И хорошо, если в медблоке, а не опять в больнице. Поэтому решаю, сегодняшнюю ночь провести в интернате, а завтра заночевать дома. Без лишних предупреждений. Есть же у них расписание. Не найдут меня, авось о нем вспомнят.   
Во дворе особо заняться нечем и без активного движения быстро замерзаю.   
Прусь на детскую площадку к малышне, что после обеда не спит, а гуляет, не мешая отдыхать другим. Снова подскакивает Ксюха.  
-Дима, покачай нас, — и запрыгивает с другим пацаном на качели.  
Он ее тяжелей, и Ксюха зависла на самом верху.  
Мое дело, только толкать ее вниз. Но сегодня этот подвиг не по мне.  
Пересаживаю пацаненка ближе к центру, и малышня в восторге начинает кататься сама.  
Отлично. Пойду-ка я отсюда лучше, пока еще чего-нибудь мелкие не придумали с моим участием.

В палате по-прежнему никого.  
Интересно, где все?  
Взял учебник, полистал.   
Голова совершенно не варит.  
Нафиг.  
Задремал. Пришел Шпала, но так же быстро свалил. Правда, успел предупредить, что скоро ужин. Сходил в столовую. Аппетита нет. Как и желания запихивать еду через больное горло. Выпил чай и вернулся в палату.  
Скоро нашелся Кабан.  
\- Как ты?  
Вот уж от кого-кого, а от него точно никогда не ожидал этого вопроса.  
\- А тебе не похер?  
\- Мне похер, — ну хоть честно, — но Гусь просил звякнуть, если загнешься.  
\- Жив пока.  
\- Ну и ладно.  
Парни свалили в душевые, я остался в палате. Сегодня в их планах опять девочки и клубы.  
Мне же проще.   
Собрались и ушли не доебываясь. 

Ночь. Один. Заняться нечем. Днем отоспался и сейчас как-то не хочется.  
Гусь вообще не появлялся. Наверняка раскручивается где-то. От меня то сейчас мало проку, вот и не торопится в приют. Интересно, что там с Ромой стало? Не волнует, просто любопытно. Плюс ревность. Не то что у меня к Гусю какие-то чувства. Но Рома и я, мы оба с ним были по принуждению. И я тоже неопытный. И ничего такого во мне нет, кроме ебливой дырки. Может, Рома скоро меня заменит. Может, кто-то другой. Гусь же еще не определившийся. Так что хранить верность никому не будет. Я не против, безусловно. Просто обидно. У меня через Гуся вся жизнь переломана. А он так легко от меня откажется. И может уже звенит первый звоночек. 

Иду опять в туалет и слышу стоны из спальни старшаков. Значит, не все ушли. Прислушиваюсь к мольбам, понимаю, что там Оля под Серым корячится. Возвращаюсь в палату, чтобы не маячить в коридоре. Плюхаюсь прямо около двери, рядом с тумбочкой Гуся возле розетки. И прикладываю ухо. Серый совсем не ласковый любовник, как я успел заметить. И сейчас слышу шлепки и грубости. Мне, наверное, еще повезло с Гусем. А может преследуя и унижая, он выпустил всю жестокость по отношению ко мне, и поэтому в сексе обошелся без этого. Черт его знает. Гуся просчитать сложно. Кажется, вернулся Митяй. Да, точно. Теперь они принялись за Олю вдвоем. Уроды. Интересно, а Гусь мной поделится с тем же Кабаном или нет? Что ему важнее? Единовластие или разнообразие? Насколько ему похуй на меня? Тащусь снова в туалет, смыть все дурное услышанное и обдуманное. Пока я там, из палаты старшаков выползает Оля. Затихаю в туалете, не желая ей показываться. Ничем не помогу. Только лишний раз напомню, кто в этом виноват. Сижу, жду, когда она уйдет. Шаги стихли, выхожу. У старшаков дверь закрылась не до конца.

\- Как там твоя дорогая недотрога? Уговорил все-таки?  
\- Да. Заебался уже с этим динамо. Хорошо тут всегда есть с кем пар спустить. Ладно, на восьмое никуда не денется. Нашел дом за городом. Так что цветы, ресторан, а дальше такси и в койку.  
\- Думаешь, согласится?  
\- А куда она денется? От такого романтичного влюбленного, когда кругом никого и ничего.  
\- Так сбежит.  
\- В чистом поле. Ну - ну, пускай побегает.  
\- Вызовет тачку да уедет домой.  
\- Телефон отберу. Завалю и выебу. Достало.  
\- Ага, а потом раскаешься, что не смог сдержаться. Так сильно любишь, аж не осталось сил терпеть.  
\- Да-а, брат. В любви все дурочки покорны. И это не станет исключением.

Завалился спать. Не думать. Не думать. Не думать.  
Не о Гусе. Не о себе. Не о Марине. Не о других.  
Не думать. Не думать. Не думать.   
Лежу в отуплении. Пытаюсь считать баранов и овец.  
Овец больше. И их имеют бараны.   
Кто-то приходит, не двигаюсь.  
Ненадолго включается свет, гаснет, а затем рядом опускается тело.  
Чужая рука по-хозяйски и привычно обнимает, прижимает к себе.  
Гусь.  
Почему-то враз становится легче и спокойней.  
Засыпаю.

\- Черт, детка, здесь слишком узкие кровати, может нам спать на полу? — ворчит недовольно спросонья. Но меня не отпускает и все также крепко прижимает к себе. Кажется, мы за весь остаток ночи, так и не пошевелились. Как вжались, так и проспали до утра.  
\- Может, — соглашаюсь тихо.  
Дает мне развернуться на спину и целует, оглаживая тело.   
Возбуждает и отстраняется, себя сдерживая.  
\- Устроим вечером жаркое свидание?  
\- Я сегодня к маме, — отчего-то сожалею немного.  
\- Ладно, тогда завтра, — легко соглашается он и встает.  
Оставляя меня снова в одиночестве дум.  
Гусь умывается, собирается и сваливает очень быстро.  
Я даже не успел встать с кровати до сих пор, а его уже нет.   
Шпала и Кабан вообще не пришли ночевать.   
Ведь утром палаты старших не проверяют.   
Тем более в выходные, даже обхода нет.  
Повалялся еще немного и стал собираться к своим.

 

Бабушка Нина, разглядев меня, перепугалась. Потом рассердилась и собралась, идти и разбираться, что в этом интернате творится, и куда педагоги там смотрят, когда на мне уже живого места нет. Успокоил соседку, прогнав ей, что поссорился с девочкой. Сначала дружили, потом раздружили, вот она меня и.. покалечила. Не мог же я девочку ударить в самом деле. И педагогам пожаловаться на нее. Бабушка Нина поутихла немного.   
От нее позвонил Алексею, рассказал про свои трудности. Он предложил встретиться в городе. Собрался, поехал. Леха дал еще денег, сказал, что сейчас совсем закрутился и к Максу совершенно выбраться не может. Отдал еще вещи: шарф и жилет стеганный. Чтобы его запах на мне пес почувствовал. Все забрал, уверил, что голодным пса точно не оставлю.  
Вернулся домой. Матери в квартире не оказалось, в отличие от срача. Сходил, купил большие резиновые перчатки и принялся за уборку. Сменил грязную постель у себя в комнате. Будто год не её меняли, а не месяц. Вечером снова к соседке зашел, Фриду выгулять и напроситься простирнуться в машинке. Поужинал заодно. Мать домой так и не вернулась. 

 

Пошел с утра за цветами. Вчера даже не вспоминал о Марине, а сегодня словно таймер какой-то во мне включился и отчитывает. Вот сейчас Митяй собирается к ней на свидание. И она его ждет. Радостная. Не зная еще, чем этот день для нее закончится. Кто же думает о плохом, когда в жизни всё хорошо. На рынке цветы дорогие. Иду дальше. Мне много не надо, может ещё нарву где. А Митяй, наверное, букетище не хилый притащит, чтобы поразить. Маринка будет счастливо улыбаться. Может, не все так и плохо. Ну переспят они. И что? Все трахаются в конце концов. Подумаешь. 

Вон там бабушка продает мимозу. Пойду, узнаю почем. О, недорого. Возьму. Конечно, и нарвать недолго. Но вдруг мои копейки, ей в помощь будут. А я не разорюсь в конце концов. Иду обратно домой. И все равно о Маринке думаю. Как она мечтает о самом романтичном дне. А ждет ее грязь, боль и слезы. Почему я так думаю? Вдруг с Маринкой Митяй будет ласков. А он вообще умеет по-другому? Ну наверняка сдержится поначалу. Хотя, с учетом того, сколько ждал и ловил динамо. Нет. Намного его терпения не хватит. А что потом? Уверит, как любит. А может и в правду любит? Вон сколько уже встречаются. Любовь, говорят, разная бывает. Ага и меня мама любит.

Поздравил бабушку Нину с праздником, подарил мимозу. Мать обнаружилась дома с тремя ханыгами. Квасили на чистой кухне. Свалил от них в комнату. Снова вспомнил о Маринке. Такой воздушной, словно сказочной, танцовщице. Ее улыбке... и слезах.  
Да, блин!   
Ничего страшного не произойдет.  
Ну, подумаешь, трахнут ее.  
От этого не умирают.  
Я ведь не умер.  
И она переживет.  
Да какого черта мне это вообще не дает покоя?  
Вспоминаю вчерашние мучительные стоны Оли.  
А ведь наши девки ко многому привычнее.  
Ладно.   
Хорошо.   
Черт.  
Что я вообще изменить могу?  
Как?   
И стоит ли вмешиваться?  
Пойти к Марине?  
Где я ее сейчас найду?  
А если и обнаружу, так Митяй рядом будет.  
И чего?  
Марина не дружи с ним, он плохой мальчик.  
Детский сад.  
Да и будет ли она вообще меня слушать.  
Не по-скотски же он себя с ней ведет.  
Давно бы тогда бросила.  
И тут я со своей правдой.  
Кому она вообще нужна, правда эта?  
Марина меня пошлет, куда подальше, чтобы не огорчаться.  
И будет права.  
Я бы тоже вряд ли кого послушал, если бы ко мне подвалили и сказали, что бабушка Нина по ночам пирожки из собачатины делает.  
Всё. Хватит.  
Ничего я сделать не могу.

А если к ее родителям пойти?  
Блядь. Совсем хуевая идея, еще родаков в это вмешивать.  
Значит, нахуй.   
И забыть обо всем.  
Потрахаются, не умрут.  
Снова вспоминаю истерзанную Олю на день всех влюбленных.  
Ну блядь же!  
Хочется самому себе устроить сотряс, чтобы забыть обо всем и не думать.  
Если пойти к ее родителям, что сказать.  
Ваша дочь связалась с хуевым мальчиком, и он ее чпокает.  
Какая хуйня.  
Марина не Оля с ней все будет по-другому.  
Хватит об этом думать.  
Меня ждет Гусь.  
И ебля.

 

Собираюсь и ухожу из дома.  
На детской площадке малышня играет, снегом ведерки заполняет.  
Вспоминаю, Ксюхино: «Дима, ты такой добрый».  
Эх, подрастет, поймет, что доброта не измеряется в собаках.  
Я обыкновенное трусло.  
Как же! Первая любовь — Марина.   
А как до дела, где она это любовь?  
Нету.  
Любить удобнее всего на расстоянии.  
И вообще, получается, Гуся я больше Марины люблю.  
За него хоть какому-то мудаку голову проломил.  
А за неё даже пальцем не пошевелил.  
Как и за Олю впрочем.  
Пидорас одним словом.

Но что я могу сделать?  
Пойти и объяснить всё.   
Марине? Её родителям?   
Кому? И какими словами?   
Сделать хоть что-то, а не быть трусливый педиком, готовым только за член подержаться.

Я разворачиваюсь и иду к Марининому дому.  
Четвертый этаж. Наверное, эта дверь. Никогда тут не был. Да и не сталкерил специально. Только однажды, не приближаясь, проводил Марину до дома, а потом смотрел, как она поднимается по лестнице и увидел ее тень в окошке.  
Звоню. Дверь открывает празднично-нарядная женщина. Улыбается.  
\- Вам кого? Марину. Ее нет.  
\- Да. Я знаю. А вы ее мама?  
\- Да, Наталья Петровна, а что вы хотели молодой человек?  
\- Разрешите мне войти? Я ненадолго.  
\- Да? Ну входите. Александр, у нас гость.  
\- Простите. Можно мне воды.  
\- Конечно, юноша. Александр, захвати, пожалуйста, воды.  
Из кухни появляется высокий и худощавый, совершенно лысый мужчина, неся мне стакан.  
Пью жадно, оттягивая неизбежное.  
\- Вы меня не знаете. Я раньше в одной школе учился с Мариной. А потом.. ну попал в приют.  
\- Да. Точно. Была какая-то жуткая история с мальчиком в школе. — Женщина хмурит лоб, вспоминая детали. — Ты, Дима, кажется.  
Господи, так еще хуже. Лучше бы она не вспоминала, и я остался безызвестным. Было бы легче. А теперь я для них обрел имя и лицо неблагополучного подростка, хотя другие в интернат не попадают.  
\- Да. Дима. Знаете, в приюте там совсем другая жизнь и ребята. И Марина, она сейчас с самым худшим из них. — Я показываю им еще раз свои руки, чтобы рассмотрели, оттягиваю ворот свитера, показывая синяки. — Это сделала его банда. Придя сюда, я не мщу. Просто хочу спасти хоть кого-то. Ведь он ее сегодня изнасилует, даже если она не признается. Ваша девочка связалась не с тем парнем. Что вам делать, я не советчик. Но просто так, от нее не откажется.


	13. НАГРАДА ДЛЯ ГЕРОЯ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _\- Папа, а каким надо быть мальчиком, чтобы попасть в рай?_   
>  _\- Мёртвым, сынок, мёртвым…_

**13\. НАГРАДА ДЛЯ ГЕРОЯ**

Боже мой, что я натворил?  
Нахера туда пошел?  
Что изменил?  
Только себя подставил!  
Она даже вспомнила, как меня зовут!  
Да и много ли мальчиков из бывшей школы попали в приют?  
Бля! Что со мной будет, когда черти узнают?  
Эйфория, что вселяла спокойствие от правоты выполненного поступка, очень быстро сменялась паникой с каждым шагом, что я удалялся от Маринкиного дома и приближался к приюту.  
Бля! Они же точно узнают!  
С моим то счастьем.  
Мне не жить!  
Подумал о девочке.  
У девочки родители есть.  
А обо мне кто подумает?  
Алкашка-мать?  
Или Гусь?  
Уж он так подумает.  
Что лучше даже не представлять.  
Черт! Черт! Черт!  
Кажется, пора бежать из города.  
Господи, да куда я отсюда денусь?  
Без паспорта, денег, жилья и знакомых.  
Буду давать за еду и ночлег.  
И начну с дальнобойщиков, чтобы увезли меня отсюда.  
А-а-а! Что делать-то?  
Так, спокойно!  
Пока еще никому ничего не известно.  
Иду в приют, хватаю вещи и  
Куда? Домой?  
Меня легко найдут и обратно притащат.  
У соседки тоже не спрячешься.  
Может на вокзал?  
Там быстро менты свинтят с проверкой документов.  
И опять вернут в приют.  
Черт!  
У меня же есть дача!  
Не моя! Но какая разница?  
Там можно спрятаться. Вещи и деньги Лехи с собой.  
Могу даже в приют не возвращаться.  
Купить еды себе и псу. И бежать туда.  
Нет. Лучше не пороть горячку.  
До вечера никто меня не тронет.  
Гуся нет. Митяй еще с Мариной кувыркается.  
Наверное.  
Значит, план простой.  
Захожу в приют. Хватаю вещи и дергаю на автобус.  
Если бежать, то навсегда.

Если бы можно было повернуть время вспять, я бы ни за что на свете в тот вечер не вернулся в приют. Вот чему надо учить на обж. Если чувствуете серьезную опасность для вашей жизни — бегите. Бросайте всё и бегите. И ни за что не возвращайтесь. Пусть кажется, что без оставленных вещей не проживете. Главное становится выжить, а не прожить. Существенная разница о важности которой узнаешь слишком поздно. 

А тогда я вернулся и неожиданно попал в праздничную суету. Успел заскочить к малышам и вручить Ксюхе купленную шоколадку, раз о ней в этот день вспомнил. Потом всех попавших под руку утащили в зал, поздравлять педагогов и девочек. Готовили праздничную программу, выступали — другие, остальные должны были сойти за массовку. Еле вывернулся оттуда. Бросился в спальню, молясь, чтобы там никого не оказалось. Но на кровати валялся Кабан. Да чтоб тебя на праздник не забрали?! Хотя такого хрен вытащишь, если не захочет. Достаю ящик, кидаю вещи в сумку, импровизируя на ходу, что мне постираться приспичило. Кабану, кажется, по барабану. Но насторожить его нельзя. В сумку всё не влезает. А у меня еще пакет Лехиных вещей. Я его как раз заныкал в прачечной. Ладно, хватит. Что смог взял. 

Бегу обратно в другой корпус, второй этаж. Прачечная. Влетаю и прячусь. На лестнице слышен голос Гуся. Бросаю сумку вместе с пакетом в угол. Здесь не сразу заметят чужие вещи. Надо выйти, не привлекая внимания. Может, Гусь поднялся в зал? Чего он вообще так рано тут делает? А если меня ищет, и Кабан сказал, где я? О! Надо срочно выходить, пока Гусь меня не здесь нашел. Вылезаю, приоткрыв щель, и тут же закрываю дверь. Крадусь к третьему этажу. Если что, скажу, утащили туда. Главное, чтобы никто не увидел, как я с вещами иду на выход. Напарываюсь на Гуся.  
\- Детка.  
\- Привет, решил кого-то поздравить? — киваю на зал за его спиной.  
\- Думаю, там без меня справятся. — Улыбается. — А я пожалуй займусь тобой.  
Внутри дрогает. Уже знает?  
\- Куда-нибудь хочешь сегодня пойти?  
Боже. Он о другом. Куда пойти? Вещи забрать надо. С ним не смогу.  
Мои сомнения его настораживают. И я тороплюсь сбить его с толку.  
\- Я же не девчонка в самом деле. Чего ты меня в неудобняк вгоняешь?  
\- Детка, ты лучше.  
Сомневаюсь, но все равно приятно.  
Улыбаюсь в ответ.  
\- Давай лучше не пойдем никуда.  
Может, появится шанс от тебя улизнуть и сбежать.  
\- Ладно, как хочешь. Пойдем в палату?  
\- Там Кабан. Не хочу.  
\- Да, ладно, детка, можешь не признаваться, но тебе понравилось его дразнить.  
\- Нет.  
\- Сказал же, можешь не признаваться, — понятливо усмехается.  
А я смущаюсь, как легко он меня читает.  
Без угрозы изнасилования, чувствуешь себя не таким уж уродом, когда на тебя так пялятся.  
\- Давай все же без него.  
\- Ладно, пойдем в столовую.  
\- Она уже закрыта.  
\- А у меня ключ.  
\- Откуда?  
\- Дали.  
\- Кто? Добрые люди?  
\- Нет, конечно. Педсостав. Он очень любит тортики.  
\- Э? — торможу — Тортики?  
\- Да забудь, пошли.

Мы прошмыгиваем в пустую столовую и закрываемся на ключ изнутри.  
\- Как мама? — спрашивает, устраивая меня в кольце своих рук.  
\- Все так же.  
\- А зачем тогда ходил?  
Неуверенно пожимаю плечами. Что на это скажешь? Не из-за нее же я вообще домой возвращаюсь. А чтобы вспомнить, хоть ненадолго, хоть урезанную, но часть прошлой нормальной жизни.  
\- Ясно.  
Правда, что ль? Так странно. Изначально считая Гуся — недалеким дебилом, теперь понимать, что он поумнее меня в разы. Я, конечно, не умник. Но все же.  
Оглядываюсь по сторонам. Как же я от него тут сбегу? В туалет попрошусь?  
\- Что не так, детка? — чутье его не подводит.  
\- Ничего. Просто непривычно. Так о каких тортах шла речь? — пытаюсь увести разговор в сторону.  
\- Попросили как-то с утра к празднику торты купить, ну а я ключ, чтобы засунуть их в холодильник.  
Гусь подозрительно всматривается в меня, не лезет даже, просто держит. Неужели знает? Или нет? Его поведение не типично. И это настораживает. А вдруг мое тоже? И от этого он так себя ведет? Черт. Как мне со всем этим справится? Где же выход? Снова неосознанно кручу башкой.  
-Хватит, дергаться! Что происходит?  
Его руки сильнее сжимают и слегка встряхивают.  
\- Говори.  
Знает или нет? Что говорить? Натворил хуйни, боюсь твоей реакции.  
\- Ничего. В туалет хочу.  
\- Да? — приподнимает брови в гротескном изумлении — Ну пошли, раз так не терпится.  
Блядь! Знает?! Нет?!  
Иду за ним, как приговоренный, на наш этаж.  
Почему не на второй, он ближе возле душевой. Не задумываюсь. Ощущаю, как уходит время.  
Двери, наверное, уже закрыли.  
До утра не выбраться.  
Не спрятаться.  
Может, пронесет?  
Не с моим счастьем.

Вернувшись в палату, Гусь оставил меня в покое. Развалился полусидя на своей койке и о чем трепался с Кабаном, изредка посматривая в мою сторону. Даже не на меня, а как будто дальше. Что он хочет разглядеть? Чего выжидает? Отбоя? Знает? Может, признаться? Может, не убьет? Как там, признание вины смягчает наказание? Сработает ли оно в этом случае? А вдруг нет. Нет. Жду утра и валю отсюда подальше.  
Нашелся Шпала. Прошел отбой и проверка. Объявился Череп. Позвал Гуся в соседнюю палату. Я остался, однозначно зная, о чем сейчас будет разговор.  
Обратно мой палач вернулся, потирая руки, словно от озноба. Плюхнулся на кровать, сохраняя молчание, не отвечая никому из друзей. Долго лежал, уставившись в потолок, затем с каким-то трудом поднялся.  
\- Пойдем, детка. Прогуляемся.  
Я прирос к кровати. Вставать хотелось, еще меньше, чем ему. Кровать ощущалась последним прибежищем покоя. Господи, не дай ему меня убить.  
Мы вышли и направились к лестнице. Черт. Видно, как меня трясёт. Пытаюсь, успокоится, хоть немного. Не на казнь он же меня ведет.

 

Душевые. Мы одни.  
\- Раздевайся.  
Такая знакомая команда.  
Сколько раз я это слышал?  
Сколько выполнял на автомате, не задумываясь?  
Сколько получил боли и удовольствие от нее.  
А теперь не могу.  
Стою, словно окаменев.  
\- Я бы хотел тебя выпороть, — признается, но в руках у него нет даже ремня. И исповедь продолжается, — но.. насрал ты не мне.  
Как по заказу входит злой Митяй. И Серега, не самый добрый парень на свете, пытается его удерживать.  
Гусь отходит в их сторону, становясь преградой между мной и Митяем.  
\- Помни, пару ударов и он в реанимации.  
Митяй, не находя выхода злобе, орет:  
\- Я тебя не трогал!  
\- Раздевайся, детка. Пора самому платить по счетам.

Иногда кажется, что все пережил и готов к самому страшному.  
А нет, самое страшное еще не включали.  
Одеревеневшими руками снимаю вещи, осознавая неизбежность.  
\- Ты лишил его дырки, значит подставишь свою. Нагнись, трахну тебя напоследок.  
Опираюсь на стену, прогибаясь, до конца не веря в происходящее. Какой-то ступор. Шок. Мозг в отключке. А тело знает его руки и инстинктивно не сопротивляется.  
Гусь достает новый тюбик, выдавливает весь мне в задницу и, натягивая резинку, втискивается в узкое очко. Больно, но терпимо. Дышу, стараясь скорее расслабить мышцы. Не давая времени, он ебет, не заботясь о моем состоянии. Поршень размеренно херачит туда-сюда, расширяя проход, без поисков нужного угла. Спустя несколько минут кончает.  
-Последний совет. Не зажимайся, — хлопок по попе. — Следующий.

Нет!  
Гусь не может меня отдать!  
Это глупая надежда бьется колющим комком между ребер.  
Больно.  
Очень больно.  
Нет, не походи ко мне.  
Мои крики остаются внутри.  
Словно закован в лед, что разрастается изнутри.  
Не могу пошевелиться, когда хочется бежать.  
Митяй раскатывает презик и заполняет меня.  
Ебет так, словно убить членом хочет.  
Упираюсь. Не влететь бы головой в стену.  
Хотя зачем она такая нужна?  
Глупая и пустая.  
Держусь.  
Он кончит.  
И я переживу это.  
Его фрикции резки и безжалостны, но благодаря литру смазки во мне и растянутому проходу, все не так больно, как ему хотелось бы.  
Завершает. Выходит.

\- Следующий!  
НЕТ!  
Только не это!  
А чужой член уже в дырке.  
В меня вколачивается самый мерзкий из них.  
Гусь притаскивает скамью, не желая стоять на шоу.  
Прорывает.  
\- Мечтал об этом? — плююсь в его сторону.  
\- Не перекладывай с больной головы на здоровую. Ты сам накосарезил. Может, это тебе стало мало одного хуя?  
Слова бьют наотмашь по больному.  
Ну да. Это я ебливое уебище.  
А он нормальный пацан.  
И он от меня отказался.  
Так горько внутри. Ком. Нарастающей боли.  
Хотел стать особенным хоть для кого-то.  
А в итоге оказался просто ничтожеством.  
В душевую приходят Кабан с Черепом.  
Ни для кого ты, Димочка, особенным не станешь.  
Ты просто дырка для хуя. Вот и все.  
Пустота.

Следующий Череп.  
Тычется шустро-шустро.  
Вжик-вжик, прошивает.  
Торопится успеть, пока не отобрали?  
Абсолютное безразличие накрывает с головой.  
Болт Кабана распирает так, будто никого и не было до него.  
Блядь! Словно мне мачту в дупло загнали.  
Не продышаться.  
Адски больно.  
Нет сил терпеть.  
Ору.  
И возбуждаюсь через боль.  
Блядский нахуй.  
Разумеется, заметили.  
Да за что сука-судьба так со мною?!  
Издевательства сыпятся.  
Реву. Слез не сдержать.  
Да и похуй уже на все.  
Я педик ебливый.  
Шлюха конченная.  
Любитель членов.  
И жадная разъебанная дырень.  
Мне только этого надо.  
Да, пихайте побольше, буду кайфовать.  
Да, да, да, дайте сдохнуть.

С новым азартом пускают по кругу.  
Не разбираю кто, все слились в одно чудовище.  
Оно со всех сторон.  
И чей-то хуй тычется в губы.  
Откушу, суки.  
Быстрее убьют.  
\- Не рискуй понапрасну. — Это голос Гуся.  
Он еще здесь?  
Пихают в рот гадкие пальцы.  
Кусаю.  
Прилетает оплеуха.  
В голове аж звенит.  
Подкашиваются ноги.  
Раскладывают на лавке.  
Гусь отошел, сел возле стены.  
Один равнодушный ко всему.  
Кажется, снова под кем-то непроизвольно возбуждаюсь.  
Сволочи!  
Бляди!  
Отпустите!  
Не могу больше!

\- Чмо ебливое сдам тебя в аренду.  
\- Шлюхой всего города станешь.  
\- Всех пидоров обслужишь. Даже бомжей.  
\- Очко тебе разработаем так, что даже военкомат сразу не годным признает.  
\- Никуда не денешься.  
\- Сдохнешь с хером в жопе. 

Сколько человек может вынести боли?  
Километры!  
Не переломан, в щепы раскрошен.  
Между ног сплошная дыра.  
Что наступит раньше?  
Смерть или утро?  
Лучше первое.  
Но наступает второе.  
Я почти без сознания.  
Потерялся в липко-жарком тумане.  
Весь истерзанный.  
Измочаленный.  
Использованный.  
Только голоса долетают.  
Понять, о чем говорят, не могу.  
Запрем... Вывезем.. Там никто не найдет..  
\- Ты получил, что хотел.  
\- Нет. Потерял деньги и девчонку.  
\- Хотел бы денег, согласился бы на них. Дырки всегда свободные были. Нихуя потери не случилось. .. Твикс с вами в расчете. А вы теперь должны мне.  
\- С какого хуя?  
\- Не я же пускал твою девочку по кругу.  
\- Это не твоя девчонка.  
\- Да похуй.  
\- Он заслужил.  
\- Может быть. А я нет.  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Оставим его здесь. Выберется, повезло. Нет, значит нет.  
\- Найдут.  
\- В прачечную... редко кто ходит.  
\- Потащили.  
Меня волокут, а потом окатывают душем.  
Следом пихают шланг между ног.  
\- ААААА!  
Бьюсь об плитку всем телом.  
И отключаюсь.

 

Очнулся где-то на полу.  
Тупо пялился в потолок, приходя в себя. Осознавая, где я и что произошло. Лучше бы память не возвращалась. Пошевелился. Тело прострелило болью. Во мне что-то повредили? Я ходить то могу? Попытался сесть. Опять резкая боль. Черт. Дотянулся до штанов. Это же прачечная. Тут где-то мои вещи. Ползу. Хватаю сумку, пакет. Стараюсь одеться. Тяжело. Сидеть не могу. И это я еще не вставал. Ерзаю по полу, втискиваясь в шмотки. Сменка с курткой внизу. Надо дойти. Поднимаюсь, держу поклажу и хватаюсь за все, что под рукой находится. Ох, Ё! Сгибаюсь. Прямо стоять невозможно. Делаю шаг. Да, Ебать! Нужно в больницу! Однозначно! Вот только не туда.  
Уф. Замираю у стенки, пытаясь, передышать боль.  
Надо выйти отсюда. Но как, чтобы никто не увидел? Дохлым тараканом поползу вдоль стен? Совсем незаметно. Будет разбирательство. Менты. Психологи. Кто? Почему? Как? Оно мне надо? Ладно, буду всё отрицать.

Еле-еле спускаюсь по лестнице, останавливаясь почти на каждой ступеньке. Есть другой выход из корпуса прям под лестницей. Но босяком никуда не уйдешь. А значит, ползти мне до раздевалки. По-любому нарвусь, пока преодолею расстояние.  
Мне везет, когда я даже не надеюсь на чудо. Из столовой вылетает Ксюха с мальчишкой каким-то. Видит меня и бежит.  
\- Дима, что случилось? Тебе помощь нужна?  
\- Нет, — спешу заверить, — тише. Не выдавай меня.  
Вру маленькой, что подрался вчера на дуэли с соперником. Прошу принести мои вещи из раздевалки. Они убегают, обгоняя друг дружку. Жду под лестницей. Здесь полутемь, авось никто не заметит. Слышу приближающийся бодрый топот и позже вижу детей. Тащат. Один - куртку, другая — пакет. Благодарю детишек от души, и они уже торопятся обратно. Вот же неугомонные создания. Дверь под лестницей закрывается днем на засов. Малышам не открыть. Да и мне сейчас тоже. Корячусь долго, но в конце концов, весь упрев, побеждаю железку.

 

Свобода. Еще нет, но уже рядом, за забором. Прусь к воротам, тороплюсь, как могу. Тут только въезд для машин, калиток нет. Приоткрываю створку, прошмыгиваю и удаляюсь поскорей. Чем дальше, тем меньше шансов, что заметят.  
Делаю передышку возле ближайшего подъезда. И неспешно ползу на остановку. Какой она теперь далекой кажется. Наверное, не меньше часа пиздюхал. Где мои часы? Не помню. Впрочем, мне ли о времени думать. Все что осталось — мое.  
На остановке никого. Может, автобус только ушел. Без разницы. Все равно ждать следующий. Ложусь на лавочку. Плевать, что подумают наркоман или алкаш, лишь бы не трогали, и менты не заметили. Даже задремал или снова отключился. Не понял. Очнулся от гудка. Сигналил автобус возле остановки. День чудес какой-то. Залез, поблагодарил водилу и плюхнулся на сиденье рядом. Народу в салоне немного.  
На конечной вылез последним пассажиром. Пусто кругом. Автобус развернулся и поехал обратно. Всё. Теперь вот вообще никого. Поковылял к дачам. Собаки брехали, я полз. Думал, что у озера останусь. Но нет, я гаденыш упорно-живучий. Сумки за собой, правда, войлоком тащил по снегу. Связал их на шарф, и кто бы меня так еще потащил.  
Макс, как и в прошлый раз, молча наблюдал за моим приближением. Но сил на бояться уже не осталось. Загрызет, ну и пусть. Открыл кое-как замок, ввалился на участок и пополз к собаке. Доберман встал и выжидающе замер. Приблизился. Что-то унюхал, уткнулся в меня носом, я выдохнул и разрыдался.


	14. Решение

**14\. РЕШЕНИЕ.  
Влад.**

Влад вернулся из Болгарии только вчера. Его прекрасная мама снова обрела счастье. Не считая его, конечно. Через неведомые пути интернета познакомилась с Димитром, два года переписки, несколько встреч, и вот итог. Лариса перебралась к новому мужу.  
Прекрасно во всех отношениях. Радостная мама и ему гора с плеч. Понятное дело, что когда пришлось вышибать серьезных противников, его захотели продавить при помощи такого рычага. Очевидное уязвимое место. Несомненно. Пришлось устраивать показательные расправы, чтобы дошло до всех сразу, что не стоит и думать о таком. Сейчас никто уже и помыслить об этом не мог, но все равно за маму всегда волнуешься. А вдруг? А если? Всё-таки это его зона ответственности. Да и мама последнее время, так хотела заразить всех своим счастьем, что немного утомила вопросами, когда и он уже найдет себе девушку. Конечно, он ей мягко признался, что любит не только девиц, чтобы для нее не было шоком. Лариса близко к сердцу не приняла и смотрела сквозь пальцы на его постельные эксперименты, уверенная, что сын перебесится. А он и не разубеждал. Ведь все может случиться.

Хорошее настроение навеянное думами о маме, быстро исчезло перед дверью Вадима Сергеевича. Ушлый дядечка. Любую жопу выкрутит себе на благо. Расчистил вот с его помощью себе королевство. Небольшое, но ему властвовать хватает. Влад бы с радостью его послал в дальнее эротичное, но куратор не велит. Впрочем, не удивительно. Мозги у этой плесени варили отменно. Вадим Сергеевич обожает собирать все фактики к фактику, даже пустяковые. А после его аналитический ум позволяет делать такие выводы, что не каждый связь найдет. Неужели, всё хранит в голове? Это вряд ли. Ну а его дело — эту голову пока что беречь. Как бы не хотелось обратного.  
_\- Уж не тебя ли учили, твари разные важны, твари разные нужны.  
\- У меня всегда было плохой с ботаникой._

 

Влад находит хозяина кабинета в кресле, рядом низенький столик коньяк и бумаги. Отдыхает человек, понятно.  
\- Здравствуй, Владислав. Уже вернулся? Проходи, присаживайся. Как съездил? Как там мама устроилась?  
Влад умеет сдерживаться, но в последнее время совсем не хочется. Может, слишком спокойная жизнь настала, кулаки почесать негде? Влад держит себя в руках, дежурно улыбается краем губ, но не пожимая руки, устраивается в кресле напротив.  
\- Все хорошо. Мама в порядке.  
\- Я так и думал. Разве может у Ларисы быть по-другому.  
Отхлебывает коньячку, предлагая ему, Влад привычно отказывается.  
\- Тема есть, Влад. Личного, так сказать, порядка.  
Вот же пропасть! Влад терпеть не мог даже советы от этого человека, а тут еще личное обсуждать придется?  
\- Слушаю.  
Не буду ходить вокруг да около и спрошу прямо. Как ты насчет женитьбы, Влад? А то болтают про тебя многое.  
\- И что? Вас вдруг встревожили слухи обо мне? Волнуетесь за мою репутацию? Смешно. Что вам нужно, Вадим Сергеевич?  
\- Это тебе нужно, мальчик. Прекрасная девочка и ее влиятельный отец. Устроишься неплохо. Гарантирую.  
\- Мне и так хорошо.  
\- Быть вышибалой? По большому счету, ты просто вышибала. Да, целой области. И что дальше? Все мы не молодеем. Придет время и тебя заломают. Надо думать о будущем, Влад. О перспективах.  
\- Посмотрим еще, кого раньше положат. И что вы тогда делать станете? На том свете со всеми вашими амбициями?  
\- Тьфу ты. Речь сейчас не обо мне.  
\- А почему нет? У вас есть сын, Антон, кажется. Пускай он и женится на столь подходящей вам девице.  
\- У него пороха не хватит даже девчонку приструнить, не то что с ее отцом на равных быть.  
\- А я, значит, всех построю, как вам нужно.  
\- Это не только мне выгодно. Я, в конце концов, забочусь и о тебе.  
\- Не стоит. Я сам неплохо справляюсь.  
\- Наслышан, — снова пригубил из бокала. — Все никак не простишь?  
\- А должен? — скептически отметил собеседник.  
\- Так сколько времени прошло, — вздохнул мужчина. — Да и не чужой все-таки.  
\- Ты только биологический материал! Над остальным я подумаю.  
\- Подумай, подумай, я уверен, Александр Сергеевич мою мысль одобрит.  
Влад ушел, не прощаясь. 

 

Не успели плечи распрямиться, а на них торопятся новое ярмо пристроить. Влад в раздражении стучал пальцами по рулю, направляясь в клуб. Хоть с Гусевым никаких проблем. Клуб уже скоро открывать можно. Нужными знакомствами он Константина обеспечил. Пацан покрутился и вычленил будущую клиентуру.  
Гусев пил в одиночестве за столом. Да что за день такой? Парень не любитель надираться. Влад подошел поближе. А, нет, в разуме. Не берет спиртное?  
\- Привет? Случилось что?  
\- Влад. — Гусев навел взгляд. — Нет, с клубом все в порядке.  
\- А с тобой?  
\- Со мной тоже, — тяжко вздохнул, — а вот детка.  
\- Опять проблемы со здоровьем питомца?  
\- В точку! — прихлопнул Гусь бокалом. — Мозгами иногда пользоваться надо.  
\- Рассказывай. — Владу малоинтересны чужие проблемы, но они мешают его планам. Константин нужен собранным, а не обреченным.  
\- Да, не о чем. Детка накосячил и ответил. Вот и вся история.  
\- А ты за него не вписался.  
\- Нет.  
Тишина заполнилась выводами и нарушилась исповедью.  
\- Он так, сука, меня бесил этой надеждой во взгляде. До конца верил, что спасу его жопу. Сам натворил, а я, бля, разгребай. Сучья натура. Сам бы уебал. Но..  
Знаешь, незадолго до этого хуйня приключилась, детке вновь прилетело, и он на стене послание оставил. Оно его не касалось. Но тогда я вернулся, а он спит и над ним надпись:  
«Убей его в другом месте. Дай покоя».  
Кромешный пиздец. Не во что не верю, а тут вдруг понял, что это как-то ебанный знак. Что-то произойдет. Настолько хуевое, что детка неосознанно уже сейчас просит о такой милости.  
И вчера, как только почувствовал, что опять какая-то поебень началась, вспомнил об этом. Все глядел на эти строчки и про себя повторял: только не довести до крайности.  
А наказали его жестоко. На всю жизнь запомнит, и может головой научится думать. Только, как теперь дальше быть? Его ведь в покое не оставят.  
\- Разве это еще твоя проблема?  
\- Нет. Уже нет... Оставили на полу без сознания. Может, сдохнет, проще станет. Но быстрее найдут. Начнется разбирательство. Только он не признается. Остальные будут молчать.  
\- И что?  
\- Ничего. Жаль в некоторой степени, пускай даже я со всеми бы загремел.  
\- Костя, какого черта, ты позволил им тогда?  
\- Влад, я в отличие от тебя не всесилен. Да и парень был в своем праве по началу. Потом нет. Только это уже не имело значения. Все уже не имеет, по большому счету, значения. С парнями я разошелся сегодня. Но и вписываться из-за такого блудняка не хотелось. Да меня до сих пор бесит, как подумаю, какого хрена, он это натворил? Неужели пиздить надо было каждый день? Чтобы не поднимал головы от пола и помнил о своем месте. Расслабился, блядь. Отпустил вожжи. И на, пожалуйста, глупая скотина тут же наворотила дел.  
\- Ладно, понятно. Сука бесит, но жалко. Так?  
\- Да.  
Сам бы наказал, не пришлось бы жалеть. А теперь ищешь себе то ли оправдания, то ли наказания.  
\- Может быть. — Костя тяжело вздохнул. — Влад возьми парнишку себе.  
\- Не понял?  
\- За этим придурком пригляд нужен. Но даже за свою соску не каждый репутацию будет гробить, а за чужую и подавно. Потому и предлагаю забрать детку себе. Его же заебут.  
\- А я нет? У меня реально большой. И это не глупая гордость, а обозначение проблемы. В общем не каждая баба меня выдержит.  
\- Детка выдержит. Он с болью.. умеет.  
\- Слушай, мне не надо, чтобы подо мной страдали и терпели. Да и он не баба, симулировать не получится.  
\- Ему и не придется. Он - очень чувственный мальчик. Такой необыкновенный, что ты охуеешь. Он кончит под тобой просто от члена.  
\- Костя, заведение еще не открылось и я не твой клиент. Ты не перепил часом?  
\- У меня нет другого решения, Влад. Отпустить его, чтобы уехал, я не могу. Один он не выживет. Вдобавок, детка меня ненавидит. И мне не хватит сил отбить его у всех желающих.  
\- И это будет твоим наказанием?  
\- Да.  
\- Три года батрачишь на меня за кров и еду. Никуда не уезжаешь, ни на кого не работаешь. Живешь в клубе, раз от тех придурков свалил. Обустроишь себе здесь всё как-нибудь. Душевую встроишь. Все равно пригодится, думаю. О дальнейшей учебе тоже можешь забыть на это время, если она будет отрывать от наших дел. Но ничего не обещаю. Если кому-то из нас не понравится постель, то ты все равно мой. Думай. Будешь согласен, приводи, испытаем.  
Влад поднялся, оставляя Гуся с непростыми решениями.

Если мир так настойчиво предлагает ему примерить новый хомут, то лучше сделать выбор самостоятельно, а не дожидаться, когда его не останется.

КОНЕЦ 2 ЧАСТИ.


	15. Возвращение

**2 года спустя.  
III ЧАСТЬ. РЫЦАРИ ПОНАПРАСНУ НЕ БЫВАЮТ**

_Добpо всегда побеждает зло,  
значит, кто победил, тот и добро._

**15\. ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЕ  
Денис.**

За десять лет его дом в поселке стал частным сектором города. Вдалеке возвышались цветные многоэтажки. Самый дешевый район ударно застраивался новым жильем. Русаков вздохнул. Как быстро он теперь сможет продать дом? Он не планировал в родном крае надолго задерживаться. Его давно здесь ничего не держит. Надо вот на кладбище съездить, навестить своих. Денис огляделся. Сейчас и поедет, успеет еще в доме насидеться. Хлопнул по карманам и не задерживаясь пошел на автобус. Ему еще пересадки в городе делать. 

Народу в салоне ехало немного. Некоторые выйдут раньше конечной «Кладбище». Автобус неспешно катил по маршруту, Денис пялился в окно, отмечая, что изменилось и нет. На одной из остановок прямо на проезжей части к водительской двери подошел парень, радостно поприветствовав шофера, а затем запрыгнул в салон вместе с доберманом. Парень уверено прошел до водителя и остановился там, о чем болтая с мужиком. Пес беззвучно сел возле его ног и внимательно следил за окружающими. Денис безразлично окинул худощавую фигуру взглядом. Свободные штаны с кучей карманов болтаются на бедрах, свободная футболка, шрамы на руках, блондинистые волосы топорщатся иголками в разные стороны. Автобус тронулся, и Денис снова уставился в окно. К конечной их осталось трое, не считая его. Тетка с мужиком первые покинули салон и спешно потопали в направлении ограды. Денис тоже поднялся и направился к задней двери. Парень попрощался с водилой и вышел на пустырь. Денис увидел его лицо и что-то показалось знакомым, так сразу и не вспомнишь. Но парень тихо бросив «Мак», уже отвернулся и уверено зашагал к озеру. Доберман потрусил рядом. А Русаков остался мучиться раздумьями, где он видел этого парня, или на кого тот похож. Память у него хорошая, точно где-то пересекались. 

Наведя порядок на участке, Денис решил, что надо сюда еще раз приехать с краской. Парень не его ровесник, намного младше. Значит не старый друг. Перебирая всех младших знакомых, он отправился обратно. Надо друганов навестить заодно. Узнать, как устроились. Наверное, уже семейные люди. Не то что он. Одна служба. Через месяц подпишет новый контракт и снова в казармы. Но ему нравится. Именно там он ощущал себя на своем месте. 

Русаков с детства зачитывался мушкетёрами, гардемаринами и приключениями. И еще с тех же пор решил, как вырастет, пойдет служить. В школе с товарищами всегда старались выручить друг друга. А любимым предметом стала физкультура. Ни одного прогула или освобождения. Позже добавилась качалка. В шестнадцать он с воодушевлением шел в военкомат, вставать на учет. И не понимал тех, кто совсем ни о чем не мечтал. Вся жизнь впереди. А они словно снулая рыба, плывут по течению. Единственным горем на пути к мечте стала смерть мамы. Они с отцом мало разговаривали тогда, все больше по существу. И стало очень заметно, что всю тишину их дома, когда-то заполняли разговоры матери. О том как день прошел, что соседка сказала, что у других произошло и все то, что они считали пустой трепотней, оказалось до боли необходимым. Денис стал задерживаться у друзей, отец на работе. Поздними вечерами ужинали да ложились спать, чтобы с утра вновь разбежаться по своим делам. Отец начал понемногу выпивать. Денис понимал и не тревожился. Каждый справляется с горем как может. Он из качалки не вылезал. А когда пришла повестка, рванул на всех порах, пожелав отцу держаться. Через год получил письмо, что тот женится, и испытал облегчение. Все же оставил отца с горем в одиночестве. Конечно, он писал. Но письма это не живое участие. И раз такое дело. Денис с удовольствием пожелал бате счастья да порадовался за него. Домой после службы так и не вернулся. Подмахнул первый контракт на три года сразу же, не снимая сапог. Затем следующий еще на пять. Рос в званиях, отбирал свою команду. «Один за всех и все за одного» стало воплощенной мечтой.

И вот теперь он здесь. К вечеру отыскался Миха, глубоко семейный теперь человек. Посидели у него на кухне, обсудили всё: кто, где и как устроился, и чем теперь живет. Жена его милейшая Леночка и двое девчонок только радовали взор. Но себя Денис в таком окружении не представлял. Миха рекомендовал обратиться к Кольке. Тот больше в городе крутился, работая в издательстве и вероятно, сможет помочь с продажей дома. На том порешили и разошлись, под обещание Дениса обязательно еще зайти. Русаков вернулся в пустоту своего жилья. Встреченный днем парень занозой сидел в памяти. Кто же он такой? С Михой всех перебрали: друзей, знакомых, младших братьев, но не один вроде не подошел. Что-то не то и все тут. 

 

На следующий день Русаков отправился искать Кольку. Издательство нашлось быстро, а Колька на месте отсутствовал, сказали, явится после обеда, ближе к вечеру. Пилить домой не хотелось и Денис отправился погулять по городу. Парк в центре облагородили малехо. Дорожки выложили. Люди гуляют. Денис посидел в летнем кафе, попил пива, посмотрел на прогуливающийся народ и вздохнул. Дело нечего, оставалось только отдыхать.   
Около пяти позвонил Колька, договорились о встрече. Русаков с удовольствием поднялся и неспешно отправился в нужную сторону. Дойти успеет, времени в запасе полно. 

С другом на машине поехали в какое-то кафе, там и засели, снова вспоминая и обсуждая уже дни сегодняшние. Колька сильно изменился. Раньше он следил за собой, неопрятным не был, но и не выделялся ухоженностью маменького сынка. А сейчас прямо-таки стильный костюм, парфюм и прочее. Не узнать сразу. Колька на это только поржал, сказал, что надо соответствовать своим стремлениям и окружающим реалиям. Работа такая — крутится среди разных людей. Сам не женат, куда уж ему с его интереснейшей жизнью. И тут же предложил вечером оттянуться в поразительном клубе. Вход туда только для своих, журналистов не приветствуют, но Колька себя зарекомендовал как надежного посетителя, не разглашающий лишнего. И может за него поручиться. Денис согласился. Клуб так клуб, ему было все равно, где коротать вечер. Может и в правду интересно найдется. Пришлось, конечно, хорошо заплатить за гостевой билет. Но Колька сразу спросил его о возможностях. А деньги у Дениса были, меньше тратил, чем зарабатывал. Так что за новое удовольствие заплатил беспрекословно. О чем почти тут же пожалел, как вошел. Где-то он такое уже видел, в одной очень далекой стране. 

Рабы и господа.   
Денис развернулся к выходу.  
\- Извини, кажется, я ошибся дверью, — резко заметил он своему проводнику.  
\- Что? В чем дело? Денис, ты куда? Мы только вошли, — совершенно растерялся Колька от его реакции.  
\- Мне здесь не нравится, — Денис уверенно направился к двери.  
\- Да, стой же! Погоди! — Колька удержал его за локоть. — Не устраивай сцен. Пошли.  
Он оттащил его немного в сторону.  
\- Ты чего вдруг? — допытался журналист.  
\- Я не одобряю рабства, — тихо, но значительно прорычал Русаков.  
\- Минуточку, — журналист взял след, — тут все добровольно.  
\- Да? — Денис в этом сильно сомневался.  
\- Точно-точно, — заверил Колька, — пойдем, сядем, сам увидишь.  
Они прошли дальше в зал и заняли столик. Небольшой и круглый, все они стояли в центре, рассчитанные максимум на четверых человек. По стенам жались удобные диванчики, недалеко от входа светилась барная стойка. Возле сцены оставалось немного свободного пространства, которое видимо заполнялось во время шоу. Сейчас сцена пустовала.  
\- Поносила тебя служба, смотрю, — весомо отметил Колька. — Давай, рассказывай.  
\- Да это не по службе пришлось, — Денис вздохнул и огляделся кругом — Лучше сам расскажи, что тут творится.  
\- Тут, друг мой, одни люди удовлетворяют тайные желания других людей — тоном просветителя выдал справку журналист.  
\- Бляди? — неодобрительно заподозрил Русаков. Не то что он осуждал, каждый как может так и выкручивается в жизни, но на коленях стояли парни. Неужели больше никак заработать не могли?  
\- Нет. Ну то есть некоторые быть может, но не все — честно признался в происходящем приятель. — Некоторые люди любят подчиняться, другие властвовать, и здесь они не осуждаются.  
\- Про властвующих я охотно поверю, — согласился Русаков, — но те кто подчиняются, что с этого имеют? Просто так тот парень стоит на коленях?  
\- Вероятнее всего, — кивнул журналист и посмотрел в нужную сторону — А Лера, этот так точно. Леру даже выгоняли отсюда. Достал своими мольбами Константина, и тот ему перекрыл доступ на несколько месяцев. Теперь Лера шелковый и Константина не достает, только каждый раз побитой собачонкой смотрит тому в след. Все ждет и надеется, что тот обратно примет. Но наш Константин самый жесткий хозяин.  
\- Хозяин? — снова недовольно уточнил Денис. — С чего это он хозяин?  
\- Ну, во-первых, он - директор клуба. Во-вторых, так принято называть верхних в этой среде. Хозяин, Господин, Мастер.  
\- Верхних? — еще больше поражаясь, уточнил Русаков.  
\- Во всех смыслах — уточнил журналист.. и как-то немного замялся — А что у тебя непереносимость м-м-м неуставных отношений?  
\- Надо выпить, — твердо постановил друг. — Заказывай.  
Колька быстро организовал выпивку, друзья пригубили и расслабились.   
\- Так как ты опустился до жизни такой? — с грустной улыбкой Денис продолжил беседу.  
\- А ты? — журналист тоже не терял хватки. — Где насмотрелся ужасов рабства?  
\- В одной чудесной стране. Там рабы дешевле пачки сигарет, выбирай не хочу.  
\- А ты там что делал?  
\- Да в отпуске был.

Колька тихо присвистнул.  
\- Ни хрена себе, а дураки в Турции бока пролеживают.  
\- Да, я же не за этим туда поехал, — смутился Русаков. — У товарища моего младший брат там пропал. Вот ездили выручать. Хреново все вышло, даже говорить не буду. И мало там чего видел, в горячих точках служил, а до сих пор ту поездку вспоминаю с омерзительным содроганием. Так что замнем тему. Лучше просвети меня, ты то тут, что делаешь? — Дэн обвел помещение взглядом, уточняя где именно. И пошутил:  
\- Собираешь компромат на влиятельных людей?  
\- Боже упаси! — возмутился Колька — Да если я только заикнусь об этой теме вне клуба, мне сразу придется озадачиться своим здоровьем. Нет, я здесь скорее наблюдаю. Изучаю себя и других.  
\- И смысл? — уточнил недоумевающе друг.  
\- У каждого из нас есть темная сторона и светлая. Тут я безопасно исследую темную, но сам боюсь ее выпускать. Поэтому смотрю, наслаждаюсь, мечтаю.   
\- О чем?  
\- Попробовать, конечно.  
\- Как верхний или как.. нижний что ли? — уточнил Русаков неуверенный в формулировке названия.  
\- Говорят, Константин знает все желания нижнего. Представляешь? Никаких анкет. Он просто беседует, наблюдает за человеком, а потом дает то, что тому нужно. Кажется, каждый кто с ним был, мечтает повторить сессию.  
\- Чего? — опешил Русаков от новых откровений. — Какие на хрен сессия и анкеты?  
\- Извини, — засмеялся Колька и снова заказал выпивку — Сейчас все растолкую.

\- Вот представь, ты познакомился с прелестной девушкой, встречаетесь там туда-сюда, строите какие-то отношения, секс неплохой и вдруг в спальне она просит себя отшлепать. Твоя реакция?  
\- Ну хлопну по булке, — Дэн немного смутился.  
\- А если ей мало? И она просит еще и сильней?  
\- Зачем?  
\- Хочется ей, чтобы попка горела от твоих шлепков.  
\- Ну не знаю, — друг с сомнением покрутил здоровенной лапищей. — Больно же будет.  
\- В этом и весь смысл. Кому-то хочется боли именно такой. Но не каждый готов ее причинить. Поэтому люди находят отдушину, где могут, удовлетворит свои тайные желания и вернуться к обычной жизни. Или не вернуться. Многие здесь в отношениях. Другие только на время ищут себе господина или хозяйку. Тут не всегда дело доходит до секса. В этих стенах спален не предусмотрено. И когда люди попадают сюда, то заполняют анкету. Всем же надо свое. Да и не всегда удобно вслух озвучивать каждому, что тебе хочется. Поэтому цепляешь браслетик нижнего и заполняешь анкетку. Если верхний тобой заинтересуется, то можно дать почитать.  
Денис обернулся по сторонам, приглядываясь к людям.  
\- Ладно, с ними хоть как-то понятно, но что здесь делаешь ты, я так и не понял.  
\- Константин. Молодой парень. Младше нас. Что-то в нем есть такое, словно примагничивает. Знаешь, это выражение про бездну, что не стоит в нее долго вглядываться. Вот, мне кажется, это про него. Чем больше к нему присматриваюсь, тем больше хочу постичь, что же в нем такого манящего.  
\- Хочешь стать его нижним? — Дэн не осуждал, а недоумевал.  
\- Нет. Хочу понять. Журналист я или нет?

\- Тебе виднее, какой ты журналист, — улыбнулся Русаков. — Ну а там, что?  
\- Там? — Колька посмотрел, куда указали, — второй зал, но с гостевым туда не пускают. Туда вообще вход не для всех.  
\- И что там происходит?  
\- Ну давай сначала еще выпьем.  
Друзья снова промочили горло.  
\- Там комнаты для сессий.  
\- То есть они не здесь проводятся? — совсем запутался Дэн.  
Всё, что ты видишь в этом зале, это лишь легкое увлечение. Кому-то нравится стоять связанным, кому-то на коленях, кто-то рад вообще вместо столика побыть, кто-то шлепку. Могут выйти на сцену для легкой игры. Но что-то серьезное, это там. Для настоящих мастеров и подчиняющихся. Константин работает только там. Дива тоже.   
\- Дива? Дама? —— почему-то удивился Русаков.  
\- Нет. Парень. Нижний. Работает только с Константином. Хотя, думаю, многие верхи за ним бы в очередь выстроились бы.   
\- А почему Дива? — тупил Дэн.  
\- Говорят дивно-чувственный мальчик, — усмехнулся Колька. — А вот, кстати, и он.  
Денис обернулся в нужную сторону и увидел вчерашнего парня, что вторые сутки не шел из его головы.

\- Кто он?  
Русаков весь подобрался, и Колька заметив это, замахал руками.  
\- Притормози, камикадзе! На выпей.  
Денис хлопнул стопку и требовательно уставился на приятеля.  
\- К этому парню лучше не подходить, — миролюбиво пояснил друг. — Да и ты вроде не по ним. С чего вдруг такой интерес?  
\- Почему? — Денис словно не слышал вопроса, желая пояснений.  
\- Потому что у него два сторожа — пес и Шилов. А с Шиловым лучше никогда вообще не пересекаться.  
\- То есть пацан и этот Шилов, — вояка замялся в нахождение слов, — поддерживают неуставные отношения?  
\- Дива живет с ним, — Колька наполнил стопки. — Ну а тебя, что за интерес к пацану?  
\- Да не помню откуда его знаю, — признался друг, — Что вообще об этом парнишке известно?  
Они повторно выпили.  
\- Пацан из детдома, как и Костя, зовут Дима, восемнадцать есть, фамилию не помню.  
Денис так жадно впитывал информацию, что Колька и сам почувствовал зуд. Вспомнит приятель или нет? И чего его так переклинило на Диве? Но тут Дэн ушел в себя, и Колька выжидающе замер.  
\- Твою ж дивизию! Он мой брат! — наконец-то опомнился Русаков.  
«Вот это бомба!» — Восторженно вскипел про себя журналист и потребовал:  
\- Рассказывай!


	16. Встреча

**16\. ВСТРЕЧА.  
Дима.**

Сегодня позвонила соседка, просила зайти. Самой ничего не нужно, просто приходи. Интересно, что случилось то? Мать умерла траванувшись паленой водкой, отставив за квартирой зверский долг. Теперь, чтобы расплатиться, продаю. Наша двушка давно уже никаких приятных воспоминаний не хранит, куплю себе что-нибудь поменьше. Бабушка Нина, как и прежде, держит ключи от нее. И заодно показывает хату, желающим ее приобрести. Ну а я все также навещаю соседку по любой возможности. Только теперь никогда не прихожу с пустыми руками. И один. 

Собрался, поехал. Что в этот раз? Неужели действительно покупатель нашелся? Помнится, как-то один хитрый дядя решил им прикинуться. Так еще собаку просил убрать. Я, конечно, проигнорировал. Предупредил только: тронешь меня, собака тронет тебя. Но придурок решил, что комнатная дверь обалденной преградой послужит, а я так просто охренительно счастлив буду, если он залезет ко мне в штаны. Потом долго лечился от глупости. Надеюсь, в этот раз ничего такого не случится. 

Захожу к бабушке Нине. У нее на кухне какой-то мужик сидит. Покупатель?   
\- Проходи, Димочка. Познакомься. Это сын Гены. Русаков Денис.  
Опачки! Сюрпризец!  
\- Здравствуй, братец. Какими судьбами?  
\- Привет, пацан. И тебе не болеть. Поговорим?  
\- Баб Нин, мы тогда ко мне, а после забегу перед уходом.  
\- Хорошо, Дим. Прихвати вот к чаю. — Соседка протянула печенье.  
Мы прошли ко мне на кухню, без стеснения принялся рассматривать гостя.  
Фактурный мужик. Курчавые коротко стриженные темные волосы, загар, светлые лучики морщинок, серые глаза, переломанный нос, лицо суровое и подбородок воинственно выпирает. Широкий кадык на мощной шее, простая цепочка скрывает подвеску за воротом майки, плечи за такими только прятаться. И выше меня на голову.   
\- Всё рассмотрел? — И чего он бычится?  
\- А ты? — бросаю вызов. — Зачем пожаловал то?  
\- Я вчера в одном клубе был.  
Ясно. Еще один на мою голову.  
\- И что? — жду привычного: вожделения, осуждения, не столь важно, надоели.  
\- Как?  
\- Что как? — О чем он вообще?  
\- Как ты во все это ввязался?  
О, блин. Ему историю жизни подавай. Есть и такие извращенцы.  
\- Тебе зачем? — Отсекаю больное любопытство ледяным тоном.  
\- Понять хочу, — невинно пожимает плечами, сдавая в агрессивности назад.  
\- Что именно? Зачем я туда хожу? Тебе не рассказали, для чего клуб нужен? Как ты в него вообще в таком случае попал? Кто привел?  
\- Эй, притормози, — он выставляет ладони перед собой, — Я не хочу ничего плохого. Дима, я только вернулся в город и узнал, что мой сводный брат попал в детдом, а теперь выступает сладким нижним. Брр. Прости, мне это не просто переварить.  
\- Ладно, присаживайся. Сделаю чаю.

Оставил брата одного на кухне и свалил в ванную, помыть руки. Заодно в зеркало глянуть на автомате. Интересно, каким он меня видит? Обычным пацаном, каких множество?  
Шрамы сегодня скрыты длинными рукавами, только на бледном лице сверкает один на скуле под глазом, что прилетел тогда в драке. Короткие волосы торчат в разные стороны.   
Или ебливой сукой, как я про себя знаю сам? 

Ладно нужно идти. Возвращаюсь на кухню.  
Чайник уже закипел, достаю пакетики, разбрасываю по кружкам. Сажусь напротив него.  
Чужой человек на самом деле. На хрен ему моя история? Прихлебываю несладкий чай. Жду, чего скажет.  
\- Дим, не знаю, как все произошло, но если тебе нужна помощь, скажи. Я сделаю все, что смогу.  
\- Значит, ты помочь хочешь? — подозрение в моем голосе не услышит только глухой. — А зачем?   
\- Что значит, зачем? — он искренне недоумевает. — Если я могу, и нужна моя помощь, тем более ты брат. Пускай и сводный.  
\- Ты вообще об этом брате вспоминал хоть раз, пока служил?  
\- Дим, я приходил к тебе в больницу, но меня не пустили. Потом уехал. Вырвался же только на похороны, считай. Писал тебе после несколько раз. Деньги высылал как-то. Но от вас ответа не дождался, решил, что не нужен. Я же не знал, как тут сложилось. Как ты в детдом то попал? У тебя же мать была.

Ебанись известия.   
\- Соцслужба забрала, лишила ее родительских прав сначала на время, давая матери шанс бросить бухать по-черному, а потом и вовсе.  
\- То есть она спилась? Совсем?  
\- Ну да.  
\- А как же ты?  
\- А я жил там. Иногда приходил, ее навещал. Но чаще соседку.  
\- И там ты познакомился с этим Костей, хозяином клуба?  
\- Он не хозяин, скорее управляющий. Да, в приюте и познакомились.  
\- И он? — Денис стал осторожно подбирать слова, — приручил тебя к издевательствам над собой?  
\- Думаю, Гусь с такой трактовкой не согласится, — весело заметил брату. — Но в чем-то ты прав. Однако, подумай, как можно приручиться к побоями? То есть человека где-то каждый раз бьют, и он с воодушевлением туда ходит? Или раз сто затаскивают, на сто первый сам приходит? Не, Денис, это так не работает. Нормальный человек при первой же возможности старается избежать боли, а не лететь ей на встречу. Есть, конечно, драчуны. Такие как, Влад, например. Любит хорошую драку. Но ввязывается он в нее не ради боли, а ради удовольствия победить. Боль он вообще мало чувствует. Поэтому отпускает меня в клуб. Но речь не о нем. Это в мозгах сбой, когда человек ищет боли. Мне раньше казалось, я ее боюсь. А оказалось, боюсь себя такого. Костя умеет раскладывать людей на составляющие.  
\- И тебя он разложил? И собрал вот такого?  
\- Какого? Извращенца нуждающегося в боли? Наверное.  
\- Зачем тебе это нужно, Дим? Эти клубы, боль. Я тебя не знаю, братишка, но вот что скажу. Если захочешь уехать, вырваться из этого, я помогу.  
\- Думаешь, меня надо спасать?  
\- А ты хочешь чтобы я поверил, что ты тащишься, когда тебя бьют, унижают и имеют как какую то самую дешевую шлюху?  
\- Может я такой и есть?  
\- Нет, Дим, шлюхами не рождаются, ими становятся в силу часто очень неблагоприятных причин.

\- Жить тебе есть где или ключик оставить?  
\- Оставь мне лучше свой номер телефона. Я, кстати, дом вернулся продать.  
\- Какое совпадение. А я продаю квартиру.  
\- Буду иметь в виду. Торопишься куда?  
\- Да, в питомник собачий.  
\- А там что?  
\- Друзья наши меньшие. Им всегда помощь нужна.  
\- Хочешь, вместе скатаемся? Пообщаемся заодно, познакомимся поближе. О клубе говорить не станем.  
\- Не наговорился еще? Учти, из меня плохой собеседник. Но если хочешь, поехали.  
Зашел к бабушке Нине, попрощался и вышел с братом на улицу.

\- Пес этот у тебя тоже оттуда или подарил кто?  
\- Мак, не. Пару лет назад меня наняли за ним присматривать.  
\- И что до сих пор присматриваешь? Он не живет с тобой?  
\- Нет с тех пор как Мак меня спас, я сам для него на вроде щенка, так что это он присматривает за мной неразумным.  
\- А как он тебя спас?  
\- Не хочу об этом говорить. Но без него бы наверняка не выжил.  
\- Дим, пиздец кромешный, а не жизнь. Даже спасают собаки, а не люди. Где остальные были? Тот же Костя? Или это он тебя довел до такого?  
\- Сказал же! Не хочу об этом говорить!  
\- Ладно, извини, не будем. — Старший снова выставил ладони. — Давай расскажу о себе?  
Оставшуюся дорогу он травил истории о своих школьных друзьях, и что нового узнал о них, когда вернулся.   
Необычно, когда собеседник рядом столько времени, но любопытно.   
Влад позвонил, когда мы уже возвращались обратно.  
\- Мальчиш, где тебя захватить можно?  
Улыбнулся захватчику и назвал место.  
\- Здесь попрощаемся, — я кивнул спутнику, — за мной сейчас друг заедет.  
\- Влад? — уточнил брат.  
\- Ага. Он. — Снова улыбаюсь.  
\- Тебе с ним хорошо? — делает вывод старший. — Зачем же тогда в клуб ходишь к этому Константину?  
\- Слушай, ты, наверное, тоже не жрешь пустые макароны, — не хочу больше обсуждать эту тему.  
Денис соглашаясь кивает.  
\- Ладно, познакомишь нас? Или в другой раз?  
\- Да. Давай не торопиться, — мне улыбка в рот попала, так и растягивает губы — Для одного дня достаточно знакомств.  
\- Хорошо. Позвони мне, Дим. Договорились?  
Киваю. И брательник сваливает на одной из маршруток. А через несколько минут рядом тормозит машина Влада.  
\- Запрыгивайте.  
Мы с Маком подходим каждой к своей двери, сначала он в салон, потом я.  
\- Привет, — целует Влад с таким наслаждением, что невозможно остаться равнодушным. Отвечаю страстно, он стонет и отодвигается.  
\- Я очень соскучился, малыш. Где будем ужинать? Снова с собой готовое прихватим или проявим выдержку.  
Довольно смеюсь и командую : «В кафе!»


	17. Прошлое

**17\. ПРОШЛОЕ.**

До сих пор поражаюсь, что Влад по мне прется. Он какой-то нереальный что ли, по крайне мере в моей жизни. Где я, и кто он? Тем более я невзрачный сам по себе, да еще в шрамах, а Влад такой яркий и красивый как опасный хищник, куда там моделям с обложек. Вот Гусь тоже опасный парень, да и братец — крепкий мужик, выучка видна, однако из этой троицы холодком жути пробирает именно от Влада. И я каждый раз удивляюсь, встречая его одобрительный взгляд направленный на меня. 

А поначалу было страшно.   
Мак действительно тогда меня спас. Заставил зайти в дом. Тащил, не отставал, пока не достигли крыльца. Потом рычал, толкал. Чтобы только отбиться от него, открыл дверь и завалился на пол прихожей. Температура била за сорок. Хотелось пить и умереть. Повезло, недалеко стояли бутылки с водой, консервы, собачья еда. Сколько я там провалялся — неизвестно. Пес не отходил. Кружил и лежал рядом, когда совсем отрубался, вылизывал мне лицо, приводя обратно в сознание. Видно потом стало совсем плохо, помню только, как пес выл во дворе, спитую рожу какого-то мужика, другое лицо и дальше все совсем смазано.

Очнулся в больнице под капельницей.  
Разумеется, врачи выяснили всё. Со мной беседовали и менты, и психологи. Первым я наврал, что все произошло на пустыре конечной. Вывернули ребятки с кладбища, кто такие знать не знаю. Со вторыми было сложнее, но я больше предпочитал молчать. И скоро они отстали. Наблюдали, но не доставали. Один раз проведал Гусь. Смотрел, как я сплю, а когда проснулся, то ли спросил, то ли отметил:  
\- Человек — самая живучая в мире тварь.  
И ушел, вернувшись только поздно вечером накануне выписки. Вышел с ним в коридор для разговора:  
\- В общем так, детка, решай сам свою участь. Вариант А: Завтра возвращаешься в детдом. Там Митяй твою жопу в покое не оставит. Вариант Б: Идешь со мной.  
\- Вариант три. Сваливаю от вас всех на хрен.  
\- Ты пробовал, не получилось, — замечает с грустной усмешкой.  
\- Ты отказался от меня! — бросаю рассержено.  
\- Да, — соглашается безрадостно, — поэтому я отведу тебя к другому человеку.  
Пугаюсь. Что он еще задумал?   
\- Зачем?   
\- Дурацкий вопрос, детка, — пожимает плечами, — что с тебя взять то, кроме одного?  
\- А ты сутенером заделался? — ору. — Понравилось, как другие меня ебут?  
Рука с силой запечатывает рот.  
\- Захлопнись! Хочешь давать всем - оставайся. Нет, пошли со мной. Вот вещи.  
\- Куда? — страх не отпускает.  
\- Трахаться, — грубо отбривает, — но с одним.  
\- С кем? Зачем? — почему нельзя нормально объяснить? Трясусь.  
\- Помнишь парня, к которому влетел под машину?  
Неуверенно киваю.  
\- Поедем к нему. Устроит тебе тест-драйв. Понравишься, останешься в его постели. И больше тебя никто пальцем не тронет в этом городе. Но сам понимаешь, надо хорошо постараться. Влад - требовательный любовник. От одного вида твоей дырки не кончит.  
\- А ты? Тебе это зачем?  
Чешет макушку, кривясь.  
\- Ну считай, выслуживаюсь перед начальником, такую шлюшку ему приведу.  
\- Сволочь! — бью кулакам ему в грудь. — Какая же ты сволочь! Ненавижу!  
Он отступает, протягивая пакет.  
\- Решай сам.  
Слезы злые и бессильные от разочарования и обиды заливают лицо.  
Хватаю пакет и ухожу переодеваться.

Дорогу, кроме огней, и не помню. Голова другим занята. Как все сейчас будет?  
Проходим в чужую квартиру. Я даже за чужим разговором не слежу, погруженный в свои молчаливо-панические размышления. Очнулся, когда Гусь ушел, оставшись в комнате один.  
Что делать?   
Мне уже раздеваться?   
От одной мысли о трахе мутит.   
Хватило уже. Натрахался.  
Черт! Меня трясет.  
Заходит, Влад, так кажется?  
Разумеется, не слепой, видит мое состояние.  
\- Хочешь, прими ванну,— предлагает спокойно, — хочешь, возвращайся обратно. В мою кровать только добровольно. Так что не держу и насиловать не собираюсь.  
Уходит на кухню. Слышу, как вскипает чайник щелкая тумблером. Пытаюсь успокоиться. Чего я себя так накрутил? Одним членом больше в моей заднице, одним меньше. Теперь то какая разница? Тем более если после с другими трахаться не придется.  
\- Извини, — робко захожу к нему, — я в ванную, ладно?  
\- Хорошо, — кивает, — желтое полотенце чистое.  
Выметаюсь поскорей в нужном направлении, чтобы снова не начать паниковать.   
Влад спокойно себя ведет, не делает резких движений, не орет, не издевается, ничего такого, но страшно и все. Словно к тигру в клетку зашел. Кошмар.   
В ванной быстро раздеваюсь, не давая себе долгих поводов для размышлений, забираюсь под горячий душ. Как же хорошо. И гипса больше нет, в больнице сняли. Стою, наслаждаюсь, словно вымывая кипятком все, что происходило до.  
Желтое полотенце больше смахивает на простынь. Заворачиваюсь и выхожу. А смысл одеваться? Не для этого сюда прибыл.  
Нахожу Влада в спальне. Кровать широкая, он раскинулся вольготно с планшетом. Услышал меня, обернулся через плечо и отодвинул экран в сторону. На нем только трусы.   
Что мне делать то?   
Лезть к нему или рядом сесть?  
Стою, мнусь.  
\- Ложись, — кивает на место рядом.  
Забираюсь прямо в полотенце.  
Усмехается.  
\- Тебя как конфетку нужно разворачивать?  
Смущаюсь и сам распутываюсь, обнажаясь перед ним.  
Лежу чистенький и голенький готовый к употреблению.  
Бля.  
Он вздыхает, вспоминаю, что сказал Гусь. Надо постараться.  
\- Прости, — тянусь к нему за поцелуем, — я не очень в этом опытен.  
\- Ничего, — улыбается. — Опыт дело наживное, в отличие от темперамента. — Целует. — А ты, как мне отрекомендовали, очень чувственный мальчик. Докажешь? — полушутя просит.  
Краснею, киваю. Тянусь целовать его шею и грудь. Он позволяет, переворачиваясь на спину, затягивает меня наверх, полуобнимая, оглаживает мои плечи, руки и торс. Я поцелуями веду дорожку к пупку, вылизываю его ямочку. В трусах как-то много. Тяну их вниз и охуеваю. Вот это оглобля!   
Оно в меня?!   
Нет! Не влезет! Абсолютно точно!   
Уставился на прибор, замерев в шоке.   
\- Страшно?  
Правдиво киваю.  
\- Одевайся и уходи. Ты не целка, разводить на пол шишечки не буду.  
Господи, а это вообще целиком в живого человека вмещается?   
Он же меня порвет! Проткнет, если точнее.  
Твою же мать!  
После душевых и так, пиздец, страшно к жопе хоть кого подпускать.  
А тут этот ужас.  
Блядь! Блядь! Блядь!  
У меня нет другого выхода.  
Или он один или все другие.  
\- Я не уйду, — нашел силы с твердостью посмотреть на Влада.  
Он кривится.  
\- Только не надо тут в Павлика Морозова играть. Либо тебе нравится трах, либо нет.  
\- Давай только не с разбега, — нервно растягиваю губы в улыбку, стараясь разрядить обстановку.  
\- И с литром смазки, — поддерживает, кивая. — Сам взберешься или мне?  
Смотрю и не верю, что я этот Эверест покорю. Быстрее в обморок ебнусь.  
\- Может ты? — предлагаю, — Сзади?  
\- Не видишь, не страшно что ль? — подъебывает, но по-доброму. — Ощутимо-то все равно будет.  
\- Так больше влезет! — заявляю истерично веселясь.  
\- Располагайся.  
Становлюсь раком, он пристраивается сзади. Смазывает вход.  
\- Ты не растягивался в душе?  
Стыдоба. Пламенею до корней волос, чувствую, как уши горят.  
\- Нет, извини — пищу полупридушенно.  
\- Словно и не трахаться пришел, — снова подъебывает, — Ладно, давай сюда ту банку.  
Вижу на полке изголовья требуемое и передаю ему.  
\- Надеюсь, хоть изнутри подмылся, — заключает и лезет пальцами в очко.  
А я, сгорая от позорнейшего неудобняка, молюсь, чтобы он не испачкался.  
Не до чего вообще, только об этом думать могу. Сколько там пальцев во мне совершенно до фонаря. Пищу:  
\- Вставляй уже, — лишь бы он руки из жопы быстрее достал.  
\- Уверен? — Влад не торопится.  
\- Да, только медленно.  
Член не толстый, растягивая очко, погружается постепенно, доставляя дискомфорт. Всё. Теперь больно. Дышу. Стараюсь немного сняться.  
\- Жив еще?  
\- Да, — выдыхаю, — дай попривыкнуть немного, у тебя же не стручок в самом деле.  
\- Хорошо.  
Выходит также медленно, как вставлял, и снова заезжает обратно. Кручу жопой, пытаясь подстроиться как лучше, и найти свой тумблер ебливости. С ним проще забыть о размерах.  
Он снова достает и погружается, и наконец-то задевает.   
Да!   
Чувствую знакомый жаркий импульс.   
Сюда!   
Стараюсь снова добиться экстаза удовольствия.  
Прошу:   
\- Ещё!  
И Влад понимает, направляет, куда надо.  
Ах! Да! Хорошо!   
Знакомые искры жара разлетаются по телу.  
\- Ещё! — подмахиваю требовательно.  
Дает требуемое. Ещё, ещё и ещё!   
Хорошо.   
Да-а-а-а!   
Так!   
Вытрахивает до звезд перед глазами и загоняет на полную!  
Ору и кончаю, бурно выплескиваясь под себя.  
Влад прошивает меня своим орудием пыток, раз, другой, третий, терплю удерживаясь в расслабухе, и он кончает.   
\- А я, дурак, не верил, — признается, обнимая, и целует меня в шею. Сбрасывает покрывало с мокрым пятном на пол, следом презерватив, — Отдыхай, мальчик.  
И не разжимая объятий засыпает, держа меня рядом. 

Утром казнь повторилась. Но Влада словно подменили за ночь. Он сам целовал меня и нежил, доводя до сбитого дыхания. С растяжкой дыркой правда не старался, но меня особо к тому моменту это не волновало. А затем член, снова высекал жаркие искры, и теперь мы трахались лицом к лицу, и он жадно смотрел на мое удовольствие, и заводился сам еще больше. Здоровенный агрегат доставлял боль и наслаждение, я стонал и скулил, ссаживался и подмахивал, кусал ему пальцы и просил еще. Кончили, все мокрые. Влад свалился рядом  
\- Малыш, ты чудо. Никому тебя не отдам!  
Вытраханый и довольный я поковылял первым в душ.

 

Возвращаться в приют не пришлось. Влад сказал:   
\- Забей. Я все решу, — и больше эта тема меня не касалась. Тем более учиться оставалось меньше пары месяцев. Он сменил мне школу и окружение. Теперь я жил с ним.

У Влада было хорошо и спокойно. Он дал мне дом, где я наконец-то мог побыть в одиночестве. Где никто не пинал, не доставал, не заставлял держать двери открытыми. Где когда угодно можно есть, ходить в душ или спать. Столь обычные вещи для других, значили для меня очень много. Единственное, что просил Влад, чтобы я всегда оставался на связи. Так что с телефоном я ходил везде и никогда не выключал. 

А еще он разрешил мне забрать Мака. Я поехал на дачи сразу же при первой возможности. Пес завидев меня, бросился навстречу. Свалился на землю, обнимая своего спасителя, и понял, что просто не могу здесь его больше оставить. Позвонил Владу, спросил про пса. Тот заехал за нами, и вместе поехали в город встречаться с Алексеем. Мак сам выбрал меня. Леха звал, а Мак сидит возле моих ног, и смотрит то на него, то на меня, как бы говоря: «Извини, пацана не могу оставить».  
Леха, нормальный парень, смирился и принял. Да и со мной Маку лучше, чем там. Ведь неизвестно еще, как у Лехи летом все сложится. А мы обещали навещать и не забывать. На том и разошлись. 

И в постели Влад оказался ласковым и нежным любовником, что не скажешь о его члене, конечно. Ну тут уж не отрежешь. К дискомфорту на грани боли я привык, но в голове проблемы остались, что и привело меня снова к Гусю.


	18. Клуб

**18\. КЛУБ,**

Влад меня не добивался. Я сам пришел к нему и, как отрекомендованная шлюха, удовлетворил клиента по полной, так что он голову потерял. Поселил меня у себя, заботится и ебет от души, всегда ожидая, что мне это тоже в радость. Влад приветствовал в постели взаимную активность, а не принуждение. Я сам подмывался, растягивался и смазывался готовясь к постельным подвигам. Сам тащил его в постель, штурмовал Эверест, и всегда балдел, видя в его глазах такое немыслимое обожание, что ощущал себя чуть ли не божеством.   
А потом оставался один и снова себя ощущал ничтожеством и блядью какой-то. Закончил школу и не хрена не делаю. Не тянет ни к чему. Гусь, Влад, все они при делах постоянно. С Гусем я, конечно, не пересекался больше, но он и в приюте вечно занятой был, если ко мне не цеплялся. А я какое-то бесполезное создание, только для одного и годный. 

Но однажды меня похитили. Нашлись отчаянные. Те люди ничего не успели сделать, Гусь в свое время сильнее издевался. А эти только накинули тряпку на голову, связали да пугали. Влад нашел их, не прошло и двух часов. Разобрался и обнял, все еще связанного.  
\- Ты в порядке, парень?  
А меня накрыло, просто до трясучки.  
\- Вла-а-ад! — я впился в него яростным поцелуем, словно всего воздуха лишить захотел, а потом потребовал — Возьми! Сейчас! Умоляю!  
Он пытался хотя бы руки развязать, но я требовал прекратить и брать. А потом испытал под ним такой оргазм, что меня плавающего в эйфории пришлось тащить чуть ли не на руках в машину.  
Я не анализировал от чего словил такой приход, тут у нас Гусь несомненный специалист, но, кажется, спустя время неосознанно захотел повторения. 

Осенью пришлось идти в военкомат, вставать на учет, весну то за больницами пропустил. Снова казенные стены, медосмотр и снова привычный неудобняк в обнажении перед всеми. Вот куда-куда, а в армию я точно не хочу. Мне уже по полной хватило ограничений свободы, еле вырвался. Надеюсь, Влад что-то сможет и с призывом сделать, если еще будет со мной к тому времени. На выходе встретил Митяя, дымил на улице с каким-то приятелями.  
\- Пидор, ты зачем сюда приперся? Опять одного хуя мало?  
Тварь! Ненавижу!  
\- Хочешь свой стручок предложить? Не старайся, я лупу не взял.  
Вокруг заухмылялись.  
\- Или ты компенсируешь толпой? Один даже девку не способен ублажить.  
Пацаны тихо загоготали.  
Митяй опешил от моей наглости. А меня несло.  
\- Давай, храбрец, командуй, чтоб подержали для тебя. Ведь никто добровольно не дает. Вот на всех и бросаешься.  
Само собой я не был безумцем и сразу, как только увидел гада, нажал кнопку вызова. Жаль, явился Гусь. Но зато быстро. Митяй еще меня только пинал, а Гусь уже выскочил из машины и бросился на него.  
Вот это борьба на равных. Сижу на земле весь грязный и довольно наблюдаю, как они мутузят друг друга. 

Закономерно, но долго это продолжаться не могло. Драчунов быстро разнял прибывший наряд. Ментовка буквально через дорогу располагалась. Пошел с ними, пока сидел в кабинете, набрал Влада. Рассказал: где сейчас и с кем. Через несколько минут меня вежливо расспросили об обстоятельствах случившегося и отпустили вместе с Гусем.

\- А с Митяем что? — спросил, чтобы прервать молчание между нами. С той ночи мы не разу не разговаривали. Хотя его номер Влад, как и свой, оставил на быстром наборе в моем телефоне. Только не хотелось, не видеть, не слышать Гуся. И вот теперь встретились при таких обстоятельствах.  
\- Штраф, наверное, или пятнадцать суток. Пойдем, отвезу тебя домой.  
\- Сам доберусь, — заверил, разворачиваясь в сторону остановки.  
\- И не сомневался, но Влад просил доставить. Хочешь, в клуб поедем?  
\- Что мне там делать?  
\- Смотреть, как другие работают, — подъебнула зараза, открывая передо мной дверцу машины, до которой мы как раз дошли.

Влад позвонил спустя часа четыре. Мы снова выехали, теперь уже на встречу с ним. Двор возле военкомата вечером пуст, а угол дальше к гаражам вообще умники стороной обходят. Наши машины встретились там. Влад уже ждал, опираясь на багажник своей. Мы осветили его фарами. Я выбрался и подошел к нему.  
\- Мальчиш, ты как? — он внимательно осмотрел меня, оценивая нанесенный ущерб.  
\- Жить буду, — выдаю эпикриз.  
\- А он? — Влад открывает багажник и переводит взгляд на моего обидчика.  
Перехватывает дыхание. На какой-то миг весь мир замирает, и становится восхитительно легко от беспредельного могущества моего слова.   
\- Тебе решать, — отступаю от пропасти.  
\- Хорошо, будет наглядным пособием.   
Митяй мычит в кляп.  
\- Ты тронул моего мальчика, — Влад спокойно и безжалостно выносит приговор, — и другие захотят, если им не отбить охоту. Так что выбирай, тебя найдут кастрированным или с палкой в жопе?  
Он достает кляп и Митяя из багажника. Руки у последнего изолентой смотаны.   
\- Пощади, Влад! — падает перед нами на колени, — Я завтра призываюсь, уйду из города, не вернусь никогда.  
\- Я уже дал вам эту возможность. Ты ей не воспользовался. Совсем мозги потерял?  
\- Да, да, я идиот, Влад, только прошу, не надо!  
Даже я сейчас боюсь своего любовника, жутью так и прет.   
Влад беспощаден, сплевывает:  
\- Не надо было его трогать, а теперь поздно слезы лить.  
Минуты не проходит, как по синим джинсам расползается темное пятно.  
Отворачиваюсь и вижу недалеко палку.  
Кидаю ее Митяю.  
\- На, запихни себе на память, и разойдемся.  
\- Действуй, — Влад срезает ножом изоленту. — Или начну я.  
Митяй валяется на земле, воет и ревет. Мы ждем. Гусь, как вышел, так и замер на всё представление. Я бы хотел уйти отсюда поскорей и не знать ничего, но не могу. Тошнотворно. И не жалко тварь под ногами, но Влад реально пугает. Ожидание его утомляет.   
\- Ладно, тогда я сам, — наклоняется, но Митяй откатывается от него подальше, затем стаскивает мокрые штаны, и коряга под дикие завывания занимает положенное место, а по ляхам течет кровь.  
Мы оставляем его на земле и уезжаем.

Дома после траха Влад все так же восхищенно смотрел на меня, а я не мог забыть гаражи.   
\- Ты знал, что он сделал? Что они сделали?  
\- Разумеется, малыш. Просто в тот момент ты еще не был моей заботой. Хотя никто из них в городе задерживаться не станет. Но если хочешь, можем поквитаться со всеми.  
Я задумался.  
\- А тебе не противно после этого, — замялся, не зная, как назвать свой тоннель после такого.  
\- Забей. И подумай над моим предложением. И еще Костя предложил прийти тебе в клуб.  
\- Зачем? — совершенно не понял я.  
\- В качестве клиента.  
\- Что? — подскочил на кровати. — Ты? Он? Я? Меня в клуб отправляешь?  
Он отказывается и возвращает прежнему хозяину? Или вообще сбагривает в клуб?  
\- Успокойся, — Влад закинул руки за голову, — Костя постарался убедить меня, что тебе это нужно. Но решать тебе, малыш. Можем убить твоих обидчиков, можешь пойти в клуб. Всё как пожелаешь.  
\- А можем ничего не делать? — подозрительно уточнил.  
Влад уверенно кивнул.  
\- Да. Как захочешь.

Думал несколько дней, гадал и пугался, а потом попросил Влада отвезти. Надо было выяснить, чем оно для меня обернется.   
Втроём устроились в кабинете, чтобы никто не мешал нашей беседе.  
Влад заговорил, мы внимали.  
\- Обговариваю еще раз, чтобы ты не волновался. — Влад повернулся, обращаясь ко мне. — То что будет здесь происходить - только с твоего согласия. Как всё случалось раньше - забудь.  
Обернулся к Гусю.   
\- Не разбираюсь в твоей кухне, но пацана не дам выставлять каждому на обозрение. И так дураков повылезает, как прослышат, что здесь на моего мальчишку передернуть можно.   
\- Ты, — Влад снова обернулся ко мне, — не перед кем тут не ползаешь, кроме него.  
Я сидел просто в шоке. Мы о чем вообще?! Они так твердо уверены, что мне это нужно? Ползать перед кем то и унижаться?  
\- Я этого не хочу! — объявил собравшимся.  
\- Я тоже, — поддержал Влад с облегчением, — так что пожалуй мы пойдем.  
Гусь продолжал сидеть в кресле, даже когда мы поднялись. Провожать, видимо, не собирался. Ну и ладно. Я уже взялся за ручку двери, когда он спросил:  
\- Дима, как скоро ты снова нарвешься?  
\- Что? — нелепый вопрос, — я? Митяй сам на меня наехал.  
\- Не спорю, — покладисто согласился оратор, — но однажды мы просто можем не успеть. Почему ты пошел без Мака?  
\- Не знаю. Просто предположил, что задержусь в военнике, и решил, что Маку лучше дома меня ждать, чем привязанным во дворе.  
\- В следующий раз его тоже не будет рядом.  
Ничего не понимая, я вернулся и сел. Влад скрестил на груди руки, выжидая, надолго ли наше общение.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что доберман испугает потенциальных нападающих.  
\- Ты охуел? Я что мечтаю, чтобы меня похищали, пиздили или насиловали? — возмущение мое не знало придела.  
\- Нет, принцесса, но тебе нравятся бои в свою честь. А Владу только дай лишний повод подраться. Так что вы просто отличный тандем.  
\- Ну и отлично! — вскочил и рванул к двери. Что этот Гусь вообще обо мне знает? Напридумывал хуйни. Еще и принцессой обозвал до кучи. Выскочил из кабинета и помчался к выходу. Ноги моей здесь больше не будет.  
Уже в машине Влада спросил:  
\- А Гуся можно убрать из города? Ненавижу его больше всех.  
\- Ненавидь, — разрешил любовник, — но в городе он останется.

 

Прошло пару месяцев или чуть больше. Влад подарил мне кольцо-маячок, на тот случай, если лишусь телефона. Я везде ходил с Маком, и жизнь радовала своим однообразием без потрясений. Я часто катался в собачий питомник, заходил домой и навещал соседку, иногда встречался с Лехой. Под новый год решил навестить Ксюху. Мелкая была счастлива визиту и сладостям. Носилась довольная, делилась вкусняшками и выспрашивала, когда в следующий раз приду к ней. Не обещал ничего конкретного и особо не стал задерживаться. Не самое лучше место для воспоминаний.  
Когда начал снова собираться в приют и поймал себя на мысли, что Мак опять останется дома, замер на пол движении, ошарашено.   
Это что? Я провоцирую своих обидчиков? Кто там остался? Череп? Кабан?   
Никуда, разумеется, не поехал. Сидел дома, думал. Без толку. Мне в себе не разобраться.

Позвонил Гусю и двинулся к нему.   
Не мало же он обо мне знает!  
Кажется, мы не разу так много не говорили.  
Рассказал про похищение и секс после.  
Гусь понятливо кивнул.  
Ненавижу его!   
Знаю, что именно он даст мне, что хочу. И за это еще больше ненавижу.  
Обсудили первые условия контракта. Работаю только с ним в закрытой комнате. И без секса.  
Как Гуся отделить от секса? У меня в голове это не укладывается.  
Я хочу его вожделения!  
Я соскучился по нему.  
Мне мало Влада?!  
Свалил из клуба расстроенный и злой на самого себя и, конечно, на Гуся.  
Влад даже не пытал дорогой, только дома спросил, в чем дело?  
Все рассказал, не имея сил скрывать. Вот такая я блядь. Пусть выгоняет, что уж теперь.  
А Влад усадил меня к себе на колени, как ребенка, и поцеловал в висок.  
\- Успокойся, пацан. Представь, что ты гоночная машина. Красивая и быстрая. Я твой гонщик, а Костя техник. Ведь кто-то тебя такую красивую и мощную собрал. Он безусловно знает в тебе все детальки, и как что работает. Зато мы с тобой достигаем лучших результатов, так?  
Кивнул, утешившись. Если так к делу подходить, то действительно.   
\- А то что я жажду внимания? — пискнул и еще тише добавил. — Иногда.  
\- Я бы, конечно, с удовольствием запер тебя в гараже, но какая гоночная машинка без восхищения других? Я тоже люблю выставляться. Только за руль никого не пускай, договорились? — усмехнулся ласково. И дождавшись моего уверенного кивка, предложил:  
\- А теперь пойдем, погоняем?  
Лучший мой любовник.

И жизнь наладилась. В клубе я получал освобождение через принуждение и самоценность через вожделение. Всё, что я хотел. И Влада.  
Спустя время, он разрешил «доставать меня из гаража». И я обожал стоять на сцене связанный, с вибратором в заднице, и пялиться на него с пультом, не отводя глаз. Зал наблюдает, а я только его вижу и кончаю, пачкая легкие штаны, под его одобрение и аплодисменты других. Чужая похоть греет как софиты, но нужен один он! Чтобы он подошел, развязал, поцеловал и закрыл собою от мира. А затем наедине достал чертову игрушку и заменил ее своим одуренным членом.


	19. Коварный замысел.

**19\. КОВАРНЫЙ ЗАМЫСЕЛ.**

Брат позвонил сам через пару дней и захотел вновь встретится. Согласился, предложил сгонять на пляж. Какой день прошу Влада, а все никак не выберемся. Старший с радостью мое предложение подержал, и мы отправились загорать и купаться.  
\- Откуда столько шрамов? — с ленцой поинтересовался Денис, когда мы посиневшие вылезли из воды. Да уж поплескались от души. Я и с плеч Дениса прыгал, и соревновались, кто дольше просидит под водой, и кто дальше выпрыгнет. Брызги от нас только и летели в разные стороны. Никогда так не бесился в воде.  
\- Мутный постарался, — вижу недоумение в глазах брата и уточняю, — тот, кто батю твоего зарезал.  
\- Как все случилось? Я если, честно говоря, не очень понял, почему ты тогда пострадал?  
\- Уже вечер был. Поздний. Они сидели, пили на кухне вдвоем. Мать спала, наверное. Я зашел налить чаю. Мутный понес какую-то ерунду. Я даже не вслушивался. Только дядя Гена вскочил, начал орать, что таких мудаков кастрировать надо, и он сейчас этим и займется, если мудак не свалит тут же, и пусть забудет сюда дорогу. Мутный следом вскочил, понес что-то про делиться, грех, бога, заветы. А потом пырнул твоего батю пару раз. Тут я заорал и оттолкнул Мутного. Он ножом меня вскользь задел. Вот. — Показал на левый бок. — Дальше Мутный бросился на меня. Я схватил табуретку, чтобы он меня не покромсал. Он отбросил ножик и вместе с табуретом выкинул меня в окно. Ну то есть мне пришлось туда лететь, чтобы он совсем меня не прибил. А на улице приложился капитально башкой. Да еще вылетел в одних трусах осенью, поваляться среди осколков на холодной земле. Вот и разукрасился.  
\- Поэтому к тебе никого не пускали, — заключил брательник. — Температура, ножевое, осколочные, сотрясение. А этот Мутный откуда взялся?  
\- Да он тот еще алкаш был, только мои с ним не контачили особо. Как на улице, не знаю. А на нашей кухне тогда увидел его впервые. Жаль, что батя твой не выжил. Хороший мужик был, только часто грустный. Зато о тебе любил рассказывать.  
\- Что же ты мне после не написал, Дим?  
\- Да я тебя знать, не знал. Даже после похорон не увиделись. И чего мне тебе писать было? Так и так живу в детдоме? И ты бы сразу бросил службу, чтобы нянчится со мной?  
\- Нет, но всё можно было устроить как-то более по-человечески.  
\- Забей, как говорит Влад. На тот момент не ты, ни я ничего особо сделать не могли.  
\- Могли, просто не сделали. Даже не попытались. Ладно, я не знал. Но ты, Дим? Тебе что жопу легче подставить было, чем брату письмо написать?  
\- Пошел на хуй!  
Подхватываю вещи и валю с пляжа. Отлично, отдохнули, блядь!  
Мак бежит рядом. И догоняет старший.  
\- Дим, прости, — летит в спину, — подожди!  
Останавливаю, чтобы натянуть шмотки.  
\- Просто я постоянно думаю об этом, о тебе, обо мне, как все сложилось бы по-другому.  
\- Можешь, не уточнять. Я понял. Если бы твой брат не был бы такой блядью. Которому проще в жопу дать, чем ручку взять. Все, я пошел, классно отдохнули.

 

Старший после звонил каждый день, но я не брал трубку. Тогда он снова приперся в клуб. Странно, что не к соседке. Я прохлаждался у Гуся в кабинете, отслеживая движуху на мониторах, и заметил Дениса в тамбуре входа. Интересно, зачем он приперся? Меня встретить там сложно. Да и далеко не каждый день я в клубе бываю. Брат что-то спрашивает у секьюрити. Надо выйти узнать, что происходит.   
\- Зачем пожаловал в гнездо порока? — появляюсь возле входа.  
\- Хотел встретиться с Константином, — поражает старший.  
\- Для чего? — мне не скрыть удивления в голосе.  
\- Поговорить, — Денис пожимает плечами.  
\- Обо мне, — делаю вывод. Ну а о чем еще им разговаривать? — Не получится. Гусь не станет трепаться.  
\- А если надавить? — брат выразительно смотрит на свои кулачища.  
\- Подраться захотел? Может тогда Влада позвать? Он за всегда рад кулаки размяться.  
\- Не надо мне Влада. Я хочу только поговорить. Что тут такого?  
\- Ладно, пойдем.  
Веду его за собой в кабинет.  
\- Располагайся. Костя сейчас придет.  
Брат устраивается на диване, я снова в кресле за столом. Смотрю в мониторы, ищу, где Гусь.  
Точно, уже идет.  
Парампампам!  
Дверь открывается. Гусь тут же находит меня взглядом, быстро осматривает, затем оглядывает помещение.   
\- Здравствуйте, Костя.  
\- Познакомься, мой брат, Денис, — проясняю обстановку.— Жаждет с тобой пообщаться.  
Встретились два кобеля из-за одной суки. Стоят прицениваясь, словно принюхиваясь, друг к другу. Вот как вцепятся, как полетят клоки. Нафиг!  
\- Брейк! — звонко командую, — Гусь иди сюда, держи меня в руках.  
Конечно, на диване удобнее, но Косте надо работать и следить за всем, что происходит в клубе, а не только уделять внимание мне и моим внезапным родственникам.  
Он проходит, садится в кресло, доставая меня из него и усаживая к себе на колени.  
Держит. Так-то лучше. Не подерутся.   
Сидят, молчат, пялятся. Вот и о чем братец хотел поговорить молча? Или он при мне не желает тему обсуждать? Ну нет, я отсюда не уйду.  
\- Денис считает, что ты меня приучил к кнуту, — выдаю старшего.  
\- Приручают вообще-то не кнутом, а пряником. Да и то не всегда срабатывает. Люди иногда и вовсе не хотят пряников, и спокойно проходят мимо. А какой-нибудь слабый человек, что не может себе ничего другого найти, подумает, ну ладно, пусть ударит, зато пряник даст.  
\- А я?  
\- А ты сам пряник для любого, — ржет зараза. — От тебя зависимость на раз. Вон Кабану всю ориентацию переломал.  
\- Как? — в полнейшем шоке, даже про лишнего слушателя забыл.  
Гусь скосил глаза на брата, словно спрашивая, стоит ли продолжать при нем.  
Я закусил губу. Придется потом узнать. Очень любопытное откровение.  
\- Что-то еще интересует? — Гусь обращается к посетителю.  
\- Я хотел бы взглянуть на Димин контракт.  
\- Не херовое заявление, — жестко усмехается Костя. — Но возможное, если он сам разрешит.  
Киваю.  
\- Уверен? Тогда достань его.  
Конечно, я знаю что и где найти в этом кабинете. Особенно, если это касается меня. Выдвигаю ящик и вытаскиваю файл из-под личного ошейника, что одеваю на время экшенов. Отношу брату. Читать там немного. Ебля контрактом не предусмотрена. А так я разрешаю Гусю всё в рамках одиночных сессий до стоп-слова, и групповые только при участии Влада.   
\- Значит, можешь делать с Димой всё, что пожелаешь? — делает вывод брат.  
\- Нет. Что он пожелает, — уточняет мастер.  
\- Но он же не говорит тебе, выпори меня?  
\- Нет, детка, хамит для этого, так ему проще — смеется Гусь.  
\- То есть, Дима не может и слова грубого сказать, чтобы ему после не прилетело?  
\- Думаю, мы не поймем друг друга никогда, — подытожил Костя, — Дима, проводи брата, мы уже все обсудили.

 

Денис ушел, особо не задерживаясь, а я пулей помчался обратно в кабинет.  
\- Так что там с Кабаном?  
\- Так и знал, что тебя чужое горе порадует. Сучка, ты — Димочка! Первостепенная. Хочешь, чтобы все кобели в округе по тебе страдали.  
\- Неправда. Я не просил его меня насиловать.  
\- Да уж. Дурак полез на тебя, чтобы мне досадить, а попал сам по полной. Теперь ни с одной телкой не может, после твоего оргазма под ним. Сколько девки не старались симулировать, видно льстило, но не пронзало. А реально видеть, как от его здоровенной дубины кончают, мозги и повернулись. Теперь дрочит на твое фото. Кто же до твоего уровня дотянется?  
\- Пиздец! — заключил я в полнейшем шоке.  
\- Угу, — согласился Гусь, кивнув, — зачем приходил твой брат, знаешь?  
\- Поговорить?  
\- Разумеется. Не натвори глупостей, Дима!

 

О каких глупостях вообще речь? Он мой брат! Гусь совсем чокнулся? Чего я с братом кувыркаться полезу? Хотя.. Так может проще было бы, точнее понятней. Я иногда такие заботливые взгляды от Дениса ловил, что чувствовал себя неуютно. Непривычно. Чего он? Обо мне никто никогда не заботился. Тем более мужики. Только любовники. Но у них совершенно другое в глазах. И ясно что их держит и нужно. А тут, непонятно, как контактировать. Что от меня нужно Денису? Чего он прицепился? Не может не помочь? А зачем это ему? Может если переспать, понятней станет? Он же перейдет в категорию любовников, а с ними известно как управляться.  
Черт, вот о чем я думаю? А все Гусь с каким-то глупостями!   
Интересно, какой Денис в постели?  
Я не разу лично не выбирал себе любовников.  
Гусь сам нарисовался, хрен объедешь, обойдешь.  
Влад — жизненная необходимость.  
А как это с братом?  
Нет, конечно, такое невозможно. Денис никогда на это не пойдет. Сбежит быстрее ветра.  
Он же меня спасти хочет, а не трахнуть.   
И все же. Задумался, представляя нас двоих в постели.  
Фантазии щекотали приятным возбуждением.  
Брату же придется переступить свои моральные принципы. Ради меня.   
Какая блажь!

 

Денис позвонил спустя несколько дней, видимо остыв, и я ответил.  
Договорились встретиться в центре. За столиком кафе он ждал не один.  
\- Познакомься, Дим, это Коля.  
\- Журналист? — уточнил для ясности.  
Тот кивнул. Я присел, ожидая продолжения. Что придет с другом брат не предупредил. Заговорил Коля.  
\- Дима, мне не известно насколько ты владеешь информацией, поэтому начну с общеизвестной. Ты, безусловно, знаешь, что твой любовник Влад Шилов очень влиятельный человек в нашей области?  
Киваю в подтверждение, и он продолжает.  
\- Он работает на одного серого кардинала, что держит всю власть здесь, посмотри, ты видел или знаешь этого человека?  
Он протягивает мне смартфон с изображением мужика. Да. Знаю. Только сообщать об этом не тороплюсь.  
\- Что вам нужно? — интересуюсь. Неспроста же весь разговор.  
\- Дело в том, Дим, что нужно всколыхнуть болото, если ты захочешь свалить отсюда. Просто так тебя не отпустят.  
\- Почему? Думаешь, Влад держит меня силой?  
\- А то нет. Что ты вообще добровольно решаешь? Ты принадлежишь им.  
\- Денис не сходи с ума! — бесят выводы брата, еще журналиста зачем-то притащил. Ладно, надо дослушать.— Продолжайте.  
\- У этого человека нет врагов, ваш любовник постарался. Однако, у него есть компромат на многих в нашей области, с помощью которого он двигает нужных людей, как фигуры в шахматах. Если его достать, можно устроить грандиозный переполох. Серьезные люди точно не пострадают, но будут немного отвлечены. А вы сумеете скрыться.  
\- Какая тебе выгода, понял, — киваю журналисту и смотрю на брата — а тебе?  
\- Мне ни какой. Я дом Кольке отпишу, если придется в это ввязываться. Но ради тебя пойду на такое. А Влад пожертвует чем-то ради тебя?  
Не знаю, что сказать. Не уверен. Повода не было. Влад до хрена и так изменил мою жизнь. И все в лучшую сторону. Обещаю позвонить и сваливаю. Нужно подумать.

 

Безумная история моей жизни. Когда мне действительно была необходима помощь, никто не мог ее дать. Зато сейчас, когда все в порядке, брат переворачивает все сверх на голову, только чтобы помочь. Неужели, ему так со стороны видно? Что я удобная карманная блядь для этих двоих без права голоса. Может, оно так и есть? 

 

Нет, Влад лучший. И это понимаю не я один. Каждый раз когда мы пируем вне дома, все телки обращают на него внимание. А свободные так иногда и лезут познакомиться, не принимая меня в расчет. Может, думают, что я всем брат? Вот, к Денису ни разу не обращались у меня на глазах. Гусь редко вне клуба, а там многие безусловно ищут его внимания. Лерка, например, последний его любовник. Лола. Жертва воспитания и избалованная дочка богатого папашки. Сама подписалась сидеть на цепи у Кости. Соглашается на все и, кажется, мечтает пробраться к нему в кровать. А у Гуся только диван в кабинете. Костя прется от наших сессий, но не нуждается же во мне. А кому я вообще нужен? Наверное, только брату? Он по крайне мере хочет помочь, а не поиметь. Влада целыми днями нет дома, может он с телкой какой мутит. Не будет же он светить своей голубизной на всю область. 

 

Я маюсь неделю в раздумьях, даже на клуб забил. Трахаюсь с Владом как одержимый. Я же лучше всех баб, правда? Купаюсь в его в восхищении. Может девки и клеятся к нему, только не каждая такую страсть принять сможет. Дуры! Нам хорошо вместе! Офигительно! А потом он снова уходит. Каждый день. И я вновь начинаю чувствовать свою никчемность. Мне что нужно, чтобы он со мной сидел все время? И за ручку вечно держал? Что за сопли? Я парень, а не ебанько. 

 

Черт. Позвоню Денису.  
Брат моментально согласился на встречу. Для меня он всегда свободен. По крайне мере сейчас. А у Влада бывают выходные? Мы никуда не выезжаем. Не остаемся на несколько дней в квартире, отгородившись ото всех.  
\- Я не смогу достать того, что твой журналист хочет. Я не вхож к этому человеку в гости ни каким образом. Влад домой документы никогда не притаскивает. Думаю, ключей от чужих сейфов и кабинетов у него тоже нет. Не получится, Денис, из этой затеи ничего. Забудь. У меня все хорошо.   
\- Ты можешь выяснить, когда он с Владом будет встречаться и напроситься вместе с ним?  
\- Нет. Я любовника вижу больше ночью, чем днем. В то время никто не договаривается о встречах.  
\- Ладно, а если потусоваться где-то рядом, а после встретится будто внезапно перед его домом?  
\- Нет, на мне кольцо отслеживающее все мои перемещения.  
\- А говоришь, отпустят, — хмыкнул старший — ладно, спрошу у Кольки, что еще можно сделать?

 

Денис тут же набрал приятелю. Я не вслушивался в обрывки разговора, сам все расскажет, как закончит, размышлял, во что ввязываюсь. Брат закончил разговор и убрал трубку в карман.   
\- Послезавтра намечается собрание власть держащих. Какой-то вечер. Все будут присутствовать. Влад, наверняка, тоже пойдет. Как и нужный нам человек. Навяжись Владу, чтобы он взял тебя с собой.   
\- И что дальше?  
\- Надо будет украсть ключи.  
\- Что? Я не смогу.  
\- А если постараешься?  
\- А если мне Влад голову оторвет? И спасать будет некого.  
\- А ты аккуратненько.  
\- Как ты себе это представляешь? Я не дама, повальсировать нам не получится.  
\- Дим, я не знаю. Ты же Дива, вот и придумай, как поразить. Чтобы хоть на пять минут его рядом задержать.  
\- А потом что?  
\- Уйдешь. Скажешь, не нравится. Поедешь хоть к Косте в клуб, чтобы никаких подозрений не вызвать. А я по дороге перехвачу у тебя ключики.  
\- Зашибись план.   
\- Какой есть.  
\- Знаешь, я сильно рискую в отличие от тебя. Даже журналист рискует, но он дом получит за это так? — брат кивнул, — а я что?  
\- Новую жизнь?  
\- У меня вроде и это неплоха.  
\- Что же ты хочешь, Дим?  
\- Тебя!  
\- Что, прости? — ошарашенно смотрит.  
\- Тебя! Докажи, что я нужен тебе, а не подвиг.  
\- Дим, подвигов мне хватает на службе.  
\- Не знаю. Думай до завтра, пока время есть.  
И свалил оставляя шокированного брата в раздумьях.


	20. Побег

**20\. ПОБЕГ.**

Все получилось проще, чем задумывалось. Влад с легкостью согласился взять меня с собой. Я немного потусовавшись в зале со всеми, вышел на балкончик продышаться свежим воздухом. Тут на ловца и зверь пришел. Даже искать не пришлось.  
\- Давно хотел посмотреть на мальчика Влада.  
\- И как? — не остался в долгу у такой фамильярности.  
\- Ничего особенного. Что он в тебе нашел?  
\- Задницу, — отбиваю грубо, но правдиво.  
\- Задница есть у каждого, чем же твоя особенная?  
\- Не попробуешь, не узнаешь, — перебивает Влад наш разговор, присоединяясь к нам в сумерках. На балконе почти темно.  
Дядечка разворачивается к нему, совершенно забыв о моем присутствии.  
\- Ты, дуболом, когда женишься?  
Чтоооо?!  
\- Не скоро, — огорчает Влад собеседника, а я тем временем лезу в чужой пиджак. Дядя как вышел, его снял, удачно взяв в руки, и теперь пиджак свободно болтается, а на меня никто не смотрит. Наклонился, будто поправить шнурки. И хоп - ключи у меня, тут же пихаю себе в карман, чтобы не заметили.  
\- Давай, не затягивай, — продолжает поучать сука, — Какую-нибудь хоть выбрал?  
Меня что, бля, тут вообще нет?  
Резко дергаю с балкона. Влад перехватывает за руку возле локтя.  
\- Мне тут не нравится, я домой, — объясняю порывисто.  
\- Подожди, попрошу отвезти кого-нибудь.  
\- Не надо. Сам доберусь нормально. Оставайся. Беседуйте. — Целую демонстративно и ухожу.  
Звоню брату, спускаясь по лестнице.  
\- Через полчаса жду, — место обговорено заранее.  
Отдаю Денису ключи и еду собирать вещи. Быстро пихаю все в сумку. Опять сбегаю. Хоть бы в этот раз все вышло. Оставляю кольцо с телефоном на тумбочке возле кровати.  
Прощай, Влад.  
Тебя ждут девки и репутация нормального парня.  
Денис уже возле подъезда.  
Мы уезжаем. 

 

В дороге сутки на попутках, чтобы сбить со следа.  
Заграна у меня нет, но страна большая, потеряться легко. Особенно, если сначала двинуть в столицу. В ней одной затеряться проще простого. Дальше прячемся в подмосковных Люберцах. Все развлечения большего города рядом, высотки из окна видать, а райончик потише. Я не привык к большим городам. А Москва просто нереально огромная. Мы останавливаемся в заброшенной квартире его сослуживца, испросив ключи у тетки из другого подъезда. Второй этаж, однокомнатная хата. Маленькая кухня, мизерный коридор. Типовая квартира коих не счесть по стране. Все сейчас не важно, лишь бы вытянуть ноги. Ни есть, ни пить не хочется, только спать. Братец первым в душ, ему и пяти минут хватит, чтобы вымыться от макушки до пяток, следом я. Денис в это время расстелил диван. Вышел, он уже спит. Устроился рядом и отрубился.

Проспали часов десять не меньше. Открыл глаза, Денис рядом лежит. Ну хоть не сбежал.  
\- Привет, что теперь? — я не торопил брата с сексом, понимая, как не легко ему перешагнуть через себя, но все-таки ждал этого.  
\- Пройдемся по магазинам, надо основательно закупиться. — Он рывком поднялся с кровати, достал из сумки скрученные чистые вещи и оделся. — Давай поднимайся. Тут даже кофе нет.  
Пришлось вставать. Натянул самое немятое, и пошли знакомиться с районом обитания.  
Даже вспомнил, как раньше тягачом сумок из магазинов работал за денежку, о чем и рассказал брательнику. Пока ходили, наступил вечер, так что наш завтрак-обед перешел в ужин. Пожарили картошки с колбасой. Заварили чаю. Объелись, сидим, спать не хочется, двигаться куда-то тоже. Врубили телек на кухне. Ясное дело, ничего интересного. Пощелкали каналы, остановили на каком-то фильме.  
\- Давай завтра по Москве погуляем? Ты в ней не проездом никогда не был?  
\- Не. Я из нашего города вообще никогда не выезжал.  
\- Ну тогда у тебя будет масса впечатлений.  
\- Да мне их уже хватило, даже проездом. Но я не против, давай погуляем, посмотрим город.  
\- Пошли тогда ложится, что утром рвануть на весь день.

Поплелись в кровать. Сна нет. И кто-то тут в темноте мне задолжал обещание.  
Кладу ладонь брату на грудь.  
\- День?  
Он накрывает своей лапищей мою ладошку, прижимая к себе и не пуская ее дальше.  
\- Ты точно этого хочешь, Дим? Или это какая-то благодарность и прочая ерунда, так мне ничего от тебя не надо, ты не думай об этом.  
\- Хочу, День. Я отвратителен, да?  
Брат разворачивается на бок и прижимает к себе.  
\- Ну что ты? Нет, конечно. Просто жизнь тебя не баловала. Все через задницу было, — шутит он, стараясь разрядить ситуацию.  
\- Это точно, — мы лежим лицом к лицу, и моя ладонь получив свободу, тут же опустилась брату на трусы. За тканью наметилось движенье. Братец снова перехватывает мою руку.  
\- Давай не торопиться, хорошо? — тихо просит. А я тяжко вздыхаю. Трусь о братишкину ладонь своими трусами, подтверждая сказанное.   
Ох! Его ладонь накрывает мой стояк! Приятно до одурения. А затем он прижимает его к своему, сжимает и дрочит одновременно. Охуенно! Чувствовать членом чужое возбуждение! Плыву. Секса то уже несколько дней не было. Так что долго не выдержу. Братец кончает первым, забрызгивая меня. Улет! Стартую следом за ним, выбрасывая фонтанчик.   
Обтираемся, братец отодвигается, предлагая спать.  
Соглашаюсь. Трахнуться еще успеем.

 

Москва. Яркая. Разная. И миллионы людей. Кругом. В метро, на улицах, кафе и магазинах. Свободные лавочки с трудом отыщешь. Везде что-то ремонтируют. То дом, то дороги. Какие-то уличные зазывалы приглашают остановиться и присоединиться к их празднику. Тут одно, тут другое. Старый Арбат, новый Арбат, странные музеи, фонтан с золотой принцессой и широченный проспект, Красная площадь, огни, звезды, купола, навесной парящий мост и огромная тяжеловесная тумба-постамент под мужиком с крестом, строгие линии здания театра на набережной и безе храм чуть дальше. Это город не обойти за день, неделю. Тут и года наверняка не хватит. Едем обратно, уходившиеся вусмерть. Дома только ползком в душ и спать.

Круто вчера погуляли. Ноги гудят даже на следующий день. Заявляю, что никуда сегодня не двинусь, и остаюсь валяться на кровати. Денис возле плиты опять кашеварит. А я даже не умею готовить. Выползаю на кухню, когда он зовет обедать. Денис не утомим, привыкший к марш-броскам, хочет разузнать у местных, где искупаться можно. Погода стоит хорошая. Я пасую, отправляя его одного. Сам подхватываю современную фэнтези книжку, что стоят отдельно от занудной шкафной классики на подоконнике, и плюхаюсь обратно на диван. 

Старший два часа пропадал. Выяснил, есть карьер и озера. Обещает, завтра куда-нибудь прокатиться. И снова скрывается на кухне. Раньше искал моего общения, а теперь будто избегает. Странный такой. Ладно, возвращаюсь к сюжету. 

Перед сном залез к брату в душ.   
Трахаться хочу, а не дрочки. Денис закаменел, предложил все-таки перебраться в постель. Жаль, ведь в темноте эмоций не разглядишь, а при свете мой старший стесняется. Вернулись в кровать, лег голым на него сверху. Огладил грудь, приласкал соски. Стал покрывать поцелуями тело. Ниже особо не лез, ждал, когда брат расслабится. Руки Дениса еще несколько раз порывались остановить, но потом отпускали, оглаживая мою тушку. Братов член не ласкал, но он отзывчивый сам поднялся.  
\- Ты готов? — впервые жизни кого-то соблазняю. Он неуверенно молчит, потом шепчет:   
\- Да.  
Хорошо, тогда погнали. Достаю заготовленный неподалеку латекс, раскатываю по стволу. Во какой крепкий, средних размеров с узкой головкой. Как стрела. Подмазался еще раньше, но вдруг смыло. Повторяю быстро процесс и лезу сверху на брата. Направляю внутрь член и медленно опускаюсь. Воооооот! Нужное заполнение. Прекрасно. Просто сижу, покачиваясь и балдея, привыкая к объему. Боже, как я члены люблю. Привстаю и опускаюсь снова. Да! Повторяю движение. Наклоняюсь чуть вперед и опять верх да вниз. Есть! Вот она! Ах! Прыгаю с удовольствием на братишкином члене, он сначала поддерживает, а затем включается больше в процесс, и сам натягивает мою жопу по полной. Да! Да! Да! Требую сильней и еще. Дай мне! Дай! Только не останавливайся! Хорошо, День.. очень.. еще.. вот так.. да.. ах.. боже! Скачу безумно в погоне за оргазмом и кончаю, сжимая его изнутри, чувствуя чужие конвульсии.

Брат трахался молча.   
Блядь.  
Даже не поцеловались не разу.  
Так я и сам себя вздрачнуть могу.  
Отвернулся от него и уснул.

Утром встали, как обычно, сделав вид, что ночи между нами и не было, и собрались на пляж. Сначала шли до станции, потом ехали на маршрутке. На берегу среди людей почувствовали себя еще свободней.   
\- Дим, мне пора на службу возвращаться.  
Брат пялился в небо, загорая к верху пузом.  
Я лежал рядом на боку, смотря на купающихся.  
\- А как же я?  
\- А ты теперь волен жить, как захочешь.  
\- Да ты издеваешься, я даже пожрать сготовить не смогу.  
\- Научишься, как раз масса времени есть.  
\- А на что жить?  
\- Зайдем сегодня в банк, откроем счет, буду зарплату переводить. Мне все равно ее тратить почти не на что.  
\- То есть ты меня содержать собираешься?  
\- Дим, помогать! Ты не содержанка, а мой брат. Поживи, подумай, чем сам хочешь заниматься. Главное, больше не торопись никуда. У тебя есть - где и на что жить, тебя никто не трогает и не угрожает. Расслабься и просто живи.  
\- Ну больше то ничего не остается, — резюмирую его спич.

Через пару дней брат свалил. Мы больше так и не трахались. Появилось какое-то неудобство, стоило нам оказаться наедине в помещении. Может, спустя время мы бы его преодолели, но его у нас не было.  
Я обнял брата напоследок, вжавшись, спрятавшись в его руках, в родное, надежное и крепкое. И опустил, обещая звонить, как только куплю телефон.


	21. Выводы

**21\. ВЫВОДЫ.**

Несколько дней продолжал жить в подвешенном состоянии. Не понимая, где я и зачем. Съездил еще раз искупаться, читал книги, готовил бутерброды и нехитрую жрачку.  
Потом накрыло.  
Господи! Да какого хера я здесь делаю?  
Мне так не хватает Влада, моей прежней жизни, секса и Мака!  
Как я мог о нем забыть?! Бросил свою собаку! Идиот!  
Зачем я погнался? За этим вот унылым сосуществованием? Что в нем хорошего? Свободен? От чего? От тех, кому я был нужен? Может не так как они мне, но всё-таки не оставлял их равнодушными. Гусь не отказался от меня, даже потеряв и отдав другому. Влад заставил многих считаться с моим положением. Дива — смотреть можно, осторожно, трогать нельзя! Оторвет все нахрен. Я же не умею жить по-другому. Такой уж извращенец. И не очень хочу переучиваться.  
Что мне здесь делать то?  
Я хочу домой! К Владу! И в нашу постель! Вернуться в клуб к Гусю. И к долгим прогулкам с собакой.  
И я не могу этого сделать.  
Слишком жалок буду.  
Приполз обратно, только вставьте мне снова.  
Нет. Придется жить здесь.  
Чувствую себя как в сказке у разбитого корыта.  
Погнался за чем-то, не ценя, что имел.  
Дурак!  
Верно, как-то Гусь в сердцах сказал: «Не напрягай больше свой куриный мозг, думать для тебя это слишком».  
Ни хрена ничего не умею.  
А еще он мне советовал : «Не наделать глупостей».  
И я что?  
Правильно, тут же понесся их сотворять.  
Безмозглое создание. Только жопой думать могу.  
Брата захотел. И как? Получил. Стоило оно того?  
Лучше бы ничего не было.  
Вернуться домой и подписать с Гусем контракт, чтобы посадил меня в клетку или на цепь, и только на поводке выводил погулять?  
А нужен ли я еще кому по возвращении?  
Вдруг отворот-поворот, и что? Ходить еще там неприкаянным?  
Нет, не получится. Отбиваться от дураков придется. Недолго, правда. Сил то у меня немного.  
Остается только тут куковать.  
Здесь меня хотя бы никто не знает.

 

В этой апатии чередующейся с отчаянием забываю следить за календарем и временем суток. Забрасываю книги, прогулки, питание. Пью чай или кофе, что под руку попадется. Сахар закончился, да пофиг, пью всё не сладким, лишь бы не выходить дальше кухни.  
Некуда.  
Не зачем.  
Сплю или просто лежу все дни напролет.  
Дверной звонок звенит чужеродным звуком.  
Еще никто в него не давил.  
Не тороплюсь открывать.  
Даже не шевелюсь.  
Это точно не ко мне.  
Никто не знает, что я здесь.

Звонок настойчиво звенит снова и снова, вгрызаясь своим звуком в висок.  
Уйдите. Тут никого нет.  
Но мои беззвучные уверения не доходят до адресата.  
Еще пять или десять минут трезвона.  
Всегда кажется, что очень долго, когда ждешь, чтобы закончили, но на самом деле не знаю.  
Зарылся под одеяло и лежал, сжавшись, пока не ушли.  
Вечером выбрался на кухню. Зажег свет, налил воды, поставил чайник.  
В дверь позвонили снова.  
Да ладно.  
Что за день сегодня такой. Завтра что, выборы?  
Сижу на табурете, жду чайник.  
Звонок требовательно повторяется снова и снова.  
Надо открыть и выяснить, кому уж неймется.  
А то еще и завтра придет.

Не смотрю в глазок, открываю сразу.  
ВЛАД!  
Не верю, но без раздумья бросаюсь ему на шею.  
\- Это правда ты? — никаких сил не хватит оторвать меня от него.  
Подхватывает и вносит в квартиру, захлопывая ногой дверь.  
Жадно целую. Не могу удержаться. Мне надо! Как воды напиться в пустыне.  
Отвечает. Жестко, но мне все равно, и мало!  
\- Влад! Влад! Влад! — шепчу словно в полубреду, очерчивая пальцами его лицо, уверяясь, что это правда он.  
Не мираж. Живой. Настоящий. Здесь.  
\- Я так соскучился по тебе, — признаюсь, не в силах удержаться. — Ты не представляешь! Боже! Влад, как хорошо, что ты приехал!

Надо бы отлепиться от него, мы все еще стоим в полутемном коридоре, что освещается только лампой с кухни.  
\- Пойдем, — тащу его туда, где больше света. — Дай тебя разглядеть.  
Влад хмыкает, но ничего говорит, позволяя собой любоваться.  
\- Ты такой красивый, Влад.  
На его фоне простая квартирка тускнеет и, кажется, совсем убогой. Да и я с ним рядом выгляжу, вероятно, страшным чучелом. Становится немножко неловко, но радость от того, что он здесь еще перекрывает.  
\- Прости меня, пожалуйста, — признаюсь в своем раскаянии. — Прости.  
\- Нет, — ошарашивает, и я отшатываюсь, неверяще заглядывая ему в лицо, — Прощение придется заслужить.  
Тут же энергично киваю! Согласен! Согласен! Все что угодно! Только позволь, снова быть рядом.  
\- А брат где?  
Пожимаю плечами. Зачем о Денисе сейчас думать.  
\- Сбежал, — ухмыляется любовник.  
Улыбаюсь и киваю, лишь бы не сердился.  
\- Ясно. Убью при следующей встрече.  
-За что? — отскакиваю от него.— Денис ничего плохо не сделал.  
\- Да? — Влад подозрительно приподнимает брови. — Милая заварушка в городе не его рук дело?  
Машу, усиленно отрицая, головой.  
\- Нет. Это я всё натворил.  
\- Ну, конечно, — неверующе соглашается.  
\- Правда. Это я. По глупости, — отчаянно заверяю.— Клянусь.  
\- Дим, тебе мозгов не хватит, — снисходительно замечает.  
\- А они мне и не потребовались. Я просто разозлился. Вот и все. Поэтому тут и оказался.  
Обвожу помещение взглядом, что служило временным прибежищем из-за моего идиотизма.  
\- Прости.  
\- Рассказывай, — требует Влад.

 

\- Ну, я разозлился тогда на балконе. Влад, на тебя и так все девки вешаются, а тут еще этот хрен тебе такие правильные вещи говорит. Увидел его ключи, выпали наверное, подобрал, сначала хотел просто выкинуть, чтобы хоть по мелочи насолить, но сразу не случилось, а потом позвонил брату весь расстроенный. Он предложил пересечься, а с ним этот журналист тусил. Ну я и подумал, что так больше насолить получится, и отдал ему связку. А брат взялся помочь свалить от тебя. Я сам так решил, пока до него добирался. Чтобы не портить тебе будущую жизнь. Денис сказал, что в одном городе с тобой глупо оставаться, ты не отстанешь. И предложил уехать. Вот и все. Приехали сюда. Брат помчался служить дальше.  
\- Складно врешь, — Влад улыбается и не спешит верить.— Твой брат выписал генеральную доверенность на дом своему дружку-журналисту.  
\- И что?  
\- За что? — вернее будет.  
\- Не понимаю тебя. Денис приезжал в отпуск дом продать. Даже не думал искать брата, я сам нашелся. Со мной закрутился и дом не продал. Но я не знал, что ему так приспичило. Можно было и в следующем году попытаться. Наверное, не захотел терять столько времени. Вот и выдал Коле бумагу.  
Влад резко дергает меня на себя, задирает подбородок, чтобы смотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
\- Спал с ним? — бьет словами и подозрением.  
Сердце пропускает удар.  
\- Нет.  
Смотрю, не отводя глаз, и молюсь, чтобы поверил.  
\- Он мой брат, Влад. Не любовник.  
Еще держит какое-то время, потом отпускает.  
\- Считай, поверил.

Я мнусь не зная, что теперь делать. Хочется затащить его в постель, но он слишком неприступным пока кажется.  
\- Собирай вещи, поехали.  
Смотрю на ночь за окном. Сколько времени даже не знаю. Но там темно. На него.  
\- А разве мы? Ты? Может, ты отдохнешь? — предлагаю не смело.  
\- Дома отдохну. Давай пошевеливайся.  
Топаю в комнату. Сумка так и не разобрана почти. Только несколько шмоток оттуда достал да и все. Кидаю их обратно. Собираю диван. Складываю белье на стул. Не помню, если ли здесь порошок. Мы с братом точно не покупали. Ладно, пустая забота.  
Возвращаюсь в коридор, пихаю в карман сумки, вытащенные из ванны мелочи. Обуваюсь.  
\- Готов, — информирую гостя.  
\- Поехали, — Влад торопится уйти.  
\- Только ключи отдам.  
Спешу в другой подъезд к чужим людям, нарушать их покой.  
Звоню коротко. Говорю: «Извините, я только ключи отдать»  
Дверь приоткрывается на цепочку. Тетка с растрепанной косой в широкой сорочке.  
Протягиваю ей ключи. Благодарю. Убегаю.  
Прыгаю к Владу в машину на свое место. Хорошо.  
Блаженно замираю.  
Я возвращаюсь домой.  
Прости, братишка.  
Ты не того и не от того спасал.  
Но твой подвиг я не забуду.  
Как и наши прогулки. И все остальное.  
Всё, кроме секса.  
Его никогда не было между нами.  
Братьями.

Ночью даже не повтыкаешь в окно, кругом одна темень. Только дорога в свете фар размеренно ложится под колеса. В машине узнаю время, полпервого ночи.  
\- Как ты меня нашел? — задаю животрепещущий вопрос, что долго приводил меня в отчаяние. Я столько мечтал, чтобы Влад приехал, и каждый раз обламывался тем, что найти меня нереально. Однако, не для Влада. Потрясающий чел.  
\- Просто.  
Вот даже не сомневаюсь. Что для других невозможно, он сделает просто.  
\- Но как? Ответь, пожалуйста, я столько мечтал об этом.  
\- Что я отвечу? — насмешничает Влад.  
\- Что ты приедешь, — отвечаю с жаром.  
\- Действительно, — продолжает насмехаться,— поэтому ты сбежал и адреса не оставил. А так глядишь, я бы и пораньше заглянул.  
\- Прости меня, прости. Я дурак. — Снова каюсь. И готов это делать всю дорогу.  
\- В оставленном сотовом, нашел номер Дениса, зашел в салон, через день получил распечатку звонков, кому он звонил чаще всего последние дни. Все звонки в основном по городу и только пара не местных. Один сослуживец, другой контакт не важен. Оставалось только место прописки узнать. И приехать.  
\- Обалдеть! Влад! Ты - чертов Шерлок Холмс! — Мои похвалы, наверно, примитивны, но искренние. Я действительно восхищен. И несомненно рад, его сообразительности. И не собираюсь скрывать свои эмоции.  
Он за мной приехал!  
Да, я чертова принцесса!  
Пусть! Пусть хоть теперь все так зовут!  
Но вовек бы сам не вернулся!  
За мной надо «бегать».  
И Влад это сделал!  
Господи! Так счастлив.  
Все страдания того стоили.  
Иначе бы никогда не узнал, настолько нужен любовнику.  
И теперь сделаю всё, чтобы доказать ему, что я того стою.

Мы возвращаемся в город утром. Остановившись в пути лишь раз, чтобы выпить дрянной кофе в дешевом пластиковом стаканчике. Заходим домой, и Мак буквально сшибает меня с ног. Гавкает, ругает и вылизывает лицо. Валяюсь на полу под ним и довольно смеюсь.  
Боже! Я дома! И здесь чудесно! Меня тут ждали и любят!  
Какой же я идиот в самом деле.  
Влад уходит в душ, следом на кухню. Я двигаюсь его маршрутом. Затем мы идем в кровать. Прижимаюсь. Хочу, не могу, весь извелся без него. Прошу:  
\- Влад, пожалуйста!  
Но он лишь разворачивает меня жопой к себе, прижимает и шепчет в ухо:  
\- Наказан. Дай поспать.  
Целую ночь за рулем. И еще столько же, чтобы добраться до меня. Затихаю в его руках. Спать не хочется, столько дней провалялся на кровати в тоске и одиночестве. А теперь укрываюсь в руках Влада счастливый и балдею тихо-тихо, охраняя его сон.

Просыпается Влад после часу. Я тянусь за его поцелуем, страшась не получить и его.  
Но он целует в ответ, однако продолжения не видать. Влад выскакивает из кровати.  
В чем блядь дело? На меня проклятие пало? Смотрю недоуменно.  
\- Сначала наказание. Потом прощение и секс. — Разъясняет Влад — Накажу сам.  
О! Удивляюсь, немного с опаской. Влад никогда этого не делал со мной. Слишком жестки его наказания для провинившихся.  
\- Хорошо, — киваю, — здесь или в клубе?  
Лучше в клубе, есть шанс, что Костя остановит, не дав Владу переусердствовать. Не боюсь, что он меня забьет, я дорог ему, Влад доказал, но покалечить может, и сам не заметив.  
\- В клубе вечером, — он уже одет и собран, — а сейчас мне пора.  
\- Да, — тянусь хоть за поцелуем. Мало! Как же мало, черт!  
\- Не ходи сегодня никуда, только Мака выведи, — просит Влад.  
\- Ладно, — послушно киваю, — до вечера.

Влад и так красивый, а с подкрашенным глазами от него легко течет потолок. В клубе египетская тема. На Владе белая туника почти до колен, что надевается через голову да подвязывается поясом. На мне ошейник да короткий фартук, едва срам прикрыть исключительно спереди. Сзади лишь ленты завязочек, так что сверкаю жопой всем напоказ. Ну хоть не на коленях ползаю. Следую за Владом на поводке, и только когда он останавливается, опускаюсь возле его ног на колени и послушно замираю. В нашем избранном зале сегодня аншлаг. Он намного меньше общего, но и отбор сюда строже. Тема долгожданная? Чего все приперлись? Или на мое публичное наказание желают посмотреть? Влад пообещал шоу? Я не против, мое согласие выражается тем, что я здесь. Другого не требуется. И никаких стоп-слов нам с ним не нужно.  
Внезапно вижу в зале прошлого собеседника с балкона. Он же не клиент клуба. Ни разу здесь его не встречал. И многих других тоже. Но что он забыл тут? Пришел опять агитировать Влада за семью и нормальный образ для окружающих? Дядя в нише у сцены, Влад подходит с разговором, я занимаю свое положение. И получаю указание не сидеть без дела. Что? Что мне нужно сделать? Влад присаживается за столик и ставит ногу мне на плечо. Ясно. Снимаю сланцы и вылизываю пальцы, стопу. Принимаюсь за другую ногу, не слушая о чем ведется беседа. Не чувствую унижения. Никакого. Так приятно ласкать любовника у него и всех на глазах. Пускай смотрит, ни одна жена такого Владу не даст.  
Мы поднимаемся на сцену, где стоит одинокий стул. Владу выносят реквизит. Бамбуковые палки. Блядь. Наказание не может быть приятным. Разворачиваюсь к залу жопой, ноги вместе, руки врозь, опираюсь о спинку, выставляю пятую точку. Я заслужу твое прощение, Влад. Удары не считаю. Всыпет столько, сколько посчитает нужным.  
Принимаю, скулю, подвываю. Опускаюсь ниже, держусь за сиденье. Слезы заливают лицо. Задница горит пламенем. Умоляю.  
\- Пожалуйста, хватит! — но не шевелюсь, разрешая ему продолжать.  
Наконец-то последний удар и всё, стою не разгибаясь, его рука поглаживает мою поясницу.  
Весь зал любуется, а мне нереально хорошо, жопу прекратили мучить, слезы все вытекли, голова пустая и кожу благо ничто не натирает.

В это время на сцене смена декораций. Ставят белую ширму, а стул вместе со мной разворачивают к залу боком. Мы с Владом оказываемся ограждены ото всех. Такой тет-а-тет при толпе народа. Без свечей, зато с лампой не хуже прожектора на полу. Вот теперь точно чувствую себя как в театре, особенно когда в зале гаснет свет. И остаемся одни мы, подсвеченные за шторой, у всех на виду. Театр теней, блядь.

Влад не садист, удовольствие от порки не испытывает. Я подставил его перед всеми, он продемонстрировал, что сука вновь под контролем. Влад опускается на стул и слегка отодвигает тунику. Его восхитительный член больше не скрыт ничем. Стою не разгибаясь и лишь выспрашиваю глазами, можно? Он также отвечает, в согласии чуть прикрывая свои.

Опускаю голову ему между ног, целую, облизываю, вбираю в рот. Не очень хорош в этом, но сейчас мне все равно. Я хочу его член в себе и мне уже не важно с какой стороны. Но Влад не дает увлечься. Как только махина наливается силой, он поднимается и уходит к моей пострадавшей заднице. Его ладони нежно размазывают по пламенеющей коже мазь, касаются входа, не растягивая толком вообще... и насаживают меня на вертел.  
Господи Боже!  
Какой он огромный!  
Две недели без секса!  
И пиздец!  
С ума сойти можно!  
Охаю! Вцепляюсь намертво в стул.  
Привыкаю заново к любимому размеру.  
Влад поддается назад и вперед.  
Держусь, стараясь не соскочить с орудия пытки.  
Не будет он наказывать членом.  
Исключено.  
Чувствую, как хватка становится легче.  
Жопой наконец-то могу покрутить.  
Он выходит и входит медленно, давая мне шанс.  
Есть! Да! Выдыхаю громко.  
Влад запоминает направление и проезжает четко по цели.  
Вау! Боже! Так заебись!  
Накручиваюсь на него.  
Хочу до трясучки!  
Дайте!  
Сам поддаюсь, сам прошу:  
\- Еще!  
\- Пожалуйста!  
\- Да!  
\- Боже!  
\- Так!  
\- Хочу!  
\- Хорошо!  
\- Ах!  
\- Сильнее!  
\- Еще!  
\- Выеби!  
Я весь шар из искр оргазма.  
Как долго об этом мечтал.  
Сейчас лопну.  
Взорвусь.  
Разлечусь на атомы.  
Ору:  
\- Да!  
И теряюсь в оргазме.

Если бы не Влад, я бы наверное упал. Но он крепко держал, вбиваясь до предела. А затем я сверкал выпоротой жопой в толпе, чувствовал, как чужие ладони словно невзначай касаются горящей кожи, но абсолютно не реагировал. Влад держал меня за руку, и не было никого важнее его. Вскоре мы отбыли домой, устроясь на заднем сиденье попой к верху спросил, то что не давало покоя.  
\- Ладно, я, Влад. Но ты то зачем выставился? Конечно, твоего члена никто не увидел, но размер все смогли заценить.  
Он хмыкнул, крутя руль.  
\- В том то и задумка, мальчиш. Пускай разнесут и преувеличат, может, дурочек-камикадзе станет поменьше. А уж как остался впечатлен Вадим Сергеевич. Думаю, теперь он еще долго будет все переваривать. И придет к правильному выводу: лучше тебя сложно найти!


End file.
